Anglo Force: The Formation & The Return of Saruman
by Julian Radbourne
Summary: The heroes of Great Britain, under the leadership of immortal wizard Dr. Magus and pilot-turned-superhero James Watt, band together to battle the new wave of powered villains, before facing their biggest challenge, Saruman the White and his Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The year was 1999, the last year of the twentieth century. In the last decade, things had changed quite dramatically. Ever since the Eugenics War, seven years previously, relations between some countries had weakened, while some had strengthened.

Another war of sorts was taking place in London, the capital city of Great Britain. This was not a war between two countries. This was a war between two bands of criminals, and the law enforcement authorities seemed powerless to stop it. It was not a war over drugs. The street value of drugs had slipped considerably over the past five years. This was a war over a mineral, mineral of great and unusual power, a mineral known as cavourite.

The two sides in the war were the Mafia and a group of super-powered beings known as the Black Squadron.

A small convoy of lorries was heading towards the recently opened Docklands Power Station in London. The station had only been open for a couple of years. It was not nuclear powered, it was powered by cavourite, which was much safer. The power station had been built after all business had moved away years ago.

The lorries soon arrived at the power station. The station not only provided power for all of London, but nearly all of the south-east of England. They were let through the entrance gate after several security checks. Security was tight here after many incidents. Both the Mafia and the Black Squadron had tried to take over the power station. Cavourite could not only be used as a source of power, but as a mutagen, a mutating agent.

The lorries pulled into a large building. Four technicians walked over to the lead lorry. As one of them walked over to the door, it suddenly spring open, and hit the man, sending him flying. The others did not know what was going on. They soon found out though as two men brandishing rifles jumped out of the lorry's cab."Against the wall", they shouted. The men did what they were told.

The door of the second lorry opened, and out stepped a rather fat man wearing a designer Italian suit. This man was the "Godfather" of the London Mafia, Giacomo Orsine. He took out his gun from his shoulder holster, and pointed it at the frightened man against the wall.

"You will tell me the security code.", he said. "If you wish to continue to use your lungs."

"Seven-alpha-serti-nine-three.", sputtered one of them.

"Thank you.", said Orsine.

He then pointed his gun at the man, and shot him in the forehead. One of his men then walked over to the security panel, and punched in the code. The massive door then swung open. As they did, about twenty men came out of the other two lorries, and followed Orsine into the main section of the power station.

While all this was going on, they did not notice that they were being watched by two members of the Black Squadron, the master of fire and ice, Celsius, and the telepath and second in command, Doctor Armand Theophilus.

"They never change.", said Theophilus. "They always use the same tactic to get into some heavily guarded building. This is almost too easy!"

"The plan is as always?", queried Celsius. "We let them steal the cavourite, then take them out?"

"Yes.", said Theophilus. But this time with a couple of variations. This time, we leave a message. Orsine's corpse, delivered on his doorstep!"

As Theophilus and Celsius stood on top of one of the buildings, they heard a familiar noise in the distance, the noise of police sirens. A silent alarm had been tripped by Orsine and his men. Minutes later, five police cars entered the grounds of the power station. They stopped, and several officers got out of the cars. All were heavily armed. Such were the changes over the past few years, the thought of the British Bobby being armed was thought of as ridiculous ten years ago. The policemen all took up positions outside the entrance, all save one. This one was not dressed in uniform, but dressed entirely in black. The one, the man in charge of the operation, grabbed a megaphone.

"Orsine!", he boomed. "Get your bloody arse out here now, or you'll find yourself looking like a Swiss cheese!"

Inside the plant, Orsine cursed.

"It's that damn Inspector Solo!", he snorted. "How the hell did he find out?"

"Do we carry on?", asked one of his henchmen.

"Of course we do you pencil-necked geek!", Orsine snapped. "We've got a deadline to meet!"

Solo signalled to his men to move in closer, and to try to get inside the power station. On the nearby roof, Celsius and Theophilus continued to watch with great interest.

"We may be saved a job.", said Theophilus. "Solo may kill Orsine for us!"

Solo and his men slowly moved closer to the entrance. Just as they did, some of Orsine's men opened fire.

"Take cover!", Solo cried. "Return fire!"

A gun battle ensued. Neither side gave any quarter. While half of Orsine's men engaged in the battle, the other half continued on their mission. On the roof, Theophilus and Celsius took great interest in the battle.

"Curses!", snapped Theophilus. "No one is winning! We'll have to attack anyway!" The two of them skirted across the rooftops of the power station. They soon came to the roof of the main generator. Celsius pointed his hands to the roof, and blasted a hole in it using his heat powers. Theophilus, followed by Celsius, jumped through the hole, and landed not far from the cavourite store. Just as they landed on the ground, about half a dozen of Orsine's henchmen entered the store. Celsius quickly turned round, and blasted them all with a fire burst. Where they stood, only ashes remained.

News of the death of his henchmen soon reached Orsine.

"We are fighting a losing battle!", he cried. "Move out!"

What was left of Orsine's party boarded one of the lorries, and they quickly drove out of the power station. Two of the police cares were rammed by the lorry. Some of the officers narrowly missed injury.

Into the station!", cried Solo. "That burning smell can only mean one thing. Celsius is here!"

They soon found the main cavourite store. They quickly hid when they saw Theophilus and Celsius unloading some of the cavourite. Solo signalled to the others to enter the store. Just as they were about to enter, a huge gust of wind blew past them into the store. Celsius and Theophilus also felt this gust, but it suddenly stopped, and in front of the two criminals stood a man clad in red, wearing a mask that covered his entire face.

The Jet!", cried Theophilus. "Kill him!"

Celsius raised his hands in the direction of Jet, and fired another fire blast, but Jet was too quick for him. Celsius continued to do this. All he succeeded in doing was setting the storeroom on fire.

"We've got to do something, Inspector!", cried one of the policemen.

"We can't!", cried Solo.

Celsius was having no luck against Jet. Jet suddenly stopped in front of him, and delivered a quick blow to his midsection. Another blow to his jaw, and Celsius was sprawled out on the floor. Theophilus turned his attention away from the cavourite. He placed his hands on his head and turned toward Jet. He was about to unleash a psychic blast when a bullet ripped through his shoulder. It came from Solo's pistol. Just as Jet was about to go after Theophilus, a strange, dark mist began to appear in the storeroom. A dark figure stepped out of the mist. He spoke.

"You have been ordered to return."

"Damn that woman!", cried Theophilus. "We almost succeeded!"

But his protest fell on deaf ears. The mist covered the two villains, then, the mist, and the villains, were gone.

Jet quickly put out the fire, and then he walked over to the cavourite store. Solo walked over as well.

"Thanks.", he said.

"You were stupid to get involved.", said Jet. "Theophilus is one of the most dangerous men in the world. He could have easily killed you if the Grim Reaper had not arrived!"

And with that, Jet flew away at high speed. Outside, a large crowd had been gathering. Extra police had arrived, and they were just managing to contain them when Solo arrived.

"Get this mob out of here!", he snapped. "When are these idiots going to learn?" A few minutes later, more police arrived. The crowd were soon moved away. A few reporters stayed, hoping to get a good cover story, but they were soon moved on. One man, however, stayed near the power station, gazing up at it while stroking his white moustache. Solo walked over to him.

"You shouldn't be here, old man.", he snapped. "This is no place for an old man."

The old man ignored him.

"Are you deaf as well as old?", snapped Solo.

"He did well.", mused the old man. "If only I had had more time to teach him. If only he wasn't hell bent on revenge."

"What the hell are you mumbling about?", snapped Solo, grabbing the old man's arm. "Now come on, get out of here!"

The old man shot him an icy stare.

"Never do that again, young man!"

The old man snatched his arm away, and began to walk on. As he did, he lighted his pipe. But Solo could not believe his eyes. It was as if the pipe had come out of nowhere. He put this down to the pressures of work. After all, it had been a long day.

Two days later, a special meeting was called. Present were the Prime Minister, Simon Harkes, the Home Secretary, Sir Angus Campbell-Bannerman, the leader of the special task force that had been set up, Chief Inspector Charles Jeavons, and his second, Inspector Solo.

"I'm very disturbed by these recent events, gentlemen.", said Harkes. "The Docklands Power Station has been hit three times in the past four months. That, coupled with the other skirmishes in this so-called war. Something has to be gentlemen, I'm willing to listen to your ideas."

"I'm at a complete loss.", said Jeavons. "Both the Mob and the Black Squadron both want the same thing, cavourite. The Mafia to sell to the highest bidder, and the Squadron for I don't know what! Nothing we can do can stop them!"

"Are you saying there is nothing we can do?", said Campbell-Bannerman.

"There is something we may be able to do, sir.", said Solo.

"Go ahead.", said Harkes.

"We are losing men because they can't cope with both the Mob and the Squadron.", said Solo. "Our men just don't have the skills to cope. But there are some men who do have the skills. At the moment they are scattered all over the place, but if we were to bring them together, get them to join forces, we may be able to stop this thing."

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are.", said Jeavons. "Are you saying that we hand everything over to these blasted super-heroes?"

"Yes.", said Solo. "Over the past month or so, six super-powered men have stopped blood baths in London and the home counties. I've prepared files on these six men, and when they were last seen."

Solo handed copies of his files to the other three. "Such a project has never only ever been undertaken in this country once before.", said Solo. "It has worked in other countries before. The last instance it was tried over here was in the 1950's, with a group known as Anglo-Force."

"Are you saying we should re-form this group?", said Harked. "Surely they would all be in their sixties now, and if I remember correctly, their leader vanished over forty years ago!"

"I'm saying we should re-form Anglo-Force, but with all new members.", said Solo. I've been making contacts for a few days now. I think I can make contact with all of those men."

Harkes sat in thought for a few moments.

"You'll need headquarters, of course.", he said.

"We can't operate out of a phone box.", said Solo.

"You have my full backing.", said Harkes. "But I suggest we keep this a secret for a while. This conversation, and all it's details, must go no further than this room. Meeting adjourned."

The four men left their seats. Jeavons pulled Solo up outside.

"Don't you ever go over my head like that again, Solo.", he snapped. "We don't need any help from these nuts!"

"With all due respect, sir.", said Solo. "We are losing this thing. We need help, and I can get us this help!"

Two nights later, in London's exclusive Mayfair district, a burglar ran across the rooftops, until he came to the flat he was looking for. Slowly, he lowered a rope down the side of the building. He secured the rope to his belt, and started to abseil down the side of the building. He came to a window, and stopped. He peered in, and then took a small glass-cutter from his pocket. But before he could start cutting the glass, a shadow appeared behind him.

"Isn't it a bit late to be doing a bit of window shopping?"

The startled burglar turned around to see a figure clad in white hanging behind him on a rope. The burglar could tell who it was by the large letter on his chest.

"Mr. X!", he cried.

The burglar was scared out of his skin. He abseiled down the build as fast as he could. He knew that if Mr. X was around, Axe Kid wouldn't be far behind.

He ran down the street as fast as he could. Then he ducked into an alley. He continued to run, but he came to a dead end. He knew that there were no other means of escape. He was trapped. He could hear Mr. X's footsteps. The sound was getting louder and louder. They, they stopped. He breathed a sigh of relief because he thought he was safe. He was wrong. Before he knew it, he was floating in mid-air, halfway up the wall. Then, a strange figure flew down from above, and hovered in front of him. The face was that of an old man.

"I know Mr. X would not need any help in apprehending you.", said the old man. "But this is the only way I could think of making contact with him."

The old man placed his hand over the burglar's eyes, and a second later, he was asleep. They hovered back to the ground, and the man placed his hand on the burglar's chest for a split second. When he removed it, there was a small piece of paper there, with some writing on it. The man looked around, and when he saw there was no one approaching, he flew back up into the sky.

A minute later, Mr. X and Axe Kid came charging into the alley. They were surprised to see the burglar laying against the wall. They walked over to him.

Is he dead?", asked Axe Kid.

Mr. X checked his pulse.

"He's alive."

He then noticed the piece of paper on the burglar's chest. He picked it up, and read it aloud.

"Meet me at the old nuclear bunker in west London, tomorrow night. P.M."

"P.M.?", said Axe Kid. "Prime Minister, perhaps?"

"It's possible.", said Mr. X. "But it could also be a trap by either the Mob or the Black Squadron. We'll go, but we'll have to be on our toes."

At the same time, Inspector Solo stood on the banks of the river Thames. He stood near Tower Bridge, as if he was waiting for someone or something. While he waited, he started to smoke a cigarette. He gazed into the night sky. He noticed two flashes of light dart across the sky. When he saw this, he threw his cigarette to the ground, trod on it, and walked further on up the river. The two flashes began to get nearer and nearer to the ground. Then, as Solo stopped in his tracks, the two flashes turned into the shape of two men. The two men landed in front of Solo. The Inspector smiled. "You got my message then.", he said.

"I sure did. Star Man and Lightning Kid reporting for duty."

Star Man began to remove his mask.

"It's good to see you again, little brother!", said Solo.

"It's been a while.", Star Man replied, his mask now completely removed. "But with this Black Squadron thing going on, Jimbo and I have been rushed off our feet. We are getting nowhere!"

"I know the feeling.", said Solo. "That's why I called you here tonight."

"This Anglo-Force thing?", queried Lightning Kid.

"Yeah.", said Solo. "So far, you two have been the only one's I've been able to contact." "There's a rumour going around that some old man is getting in touch with some of the others.", said Star Man. "I haven't seen anything myself, but they say that one minute he is there, and the next, he's gone."

"I've seen something like that, too.", said Solo. "At the last few incidents, some old coot has been hanging around after everyone else has left. When I see him, it just gives me the creeps. It could be he's involved in this thing somehow. But he can't worry us at the moment. Are you...?"

"In?", asked Star Man, extending his hand. "You're damn right I am. Both of us are."

The next night, Harkes and Campbell-Bannerman sat in the old government nuclear bunker in west London. Soon after, Solo arrived.

"How many are coming tonight?", asked Harkes.

"Only two tonight, I'm afraid.", Solo replied.

Star Man and Lightning Kid arrived a couple of minutes later.

"This is all of it?", asked Harkes.

"I've been unable to contact the others.", said Solo. "They just seem to have vanished!"

Then the meeting will have to begin without them.", said Harkes.

The five of them sat down at the table. Just as Harkes began to speak, they heard a knocking sound. A minute later, Mr. X and Axe Kid arrived in the bunker.

"How did you find out about this meeting?", asked Harkes.

"You invited us, sir!", said Mr. X.

Just as Harkes was going to deny this, there was a gust of wind in the chamber as Jet arrived. A few seconds later, another super-powered being, the Chameleon, arrived.

"We have a security breach here.", said Campbell-Bannerman.

"How did you two know of this meeting?", shouted Harkes. "This is supposed to be top secret. Inspector Solo said he couldn't find you!"

"All I know is that some old git stopped me and said be here tonight at midnight.", said Jet.

"Same story here.", said Chameleon. "An old man stopped me after I stopped a bank raid in Piccadilly, and told me of this meeting."

"What did he look like?", asked Solo.

"Short, with a white moustache, wearing an old looking suit and a homburg hat." "Sounds like the one I've seen a few times.", said Solo.

"That's not the point of this meeting.", said Harkes. "You are all here now, so we'll begin. You all know about this situation, in and around London. We need a team of super-powered beings to try and stop this thing!"

Jet got to his feet, and walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?", asked Solo.

"I'm not a team player.", said Jet. "I haven't been for over a year. If you want them, do it yourself. I'm only after the Black Squadron."

Star Man grabbed Jet's arm.

"We all want to put a stop to this thing.", he said. "It's been going on too long. The only way we can stop it is if we all work together. We need all the help we can get to stop the Mob and the Black Squadron."

"Why are you so bent on getting the Black Squadron anyway?", asked Mr. X. "We all dislike them, but you seem to hate them with a passion."

Jet removed his mask, revealing his horribly disfigured face. "I was involved in an air crash, about eighteen months ago. I was bringing a load of cavourite over from Voltania. The Black Squadron attacked us. My head was nearly blown clean off. The rest of my crew were killed. I don't know how, but somebody saved me. Since then I've had these powers, and since then, I've been doing anything to get my hands on them."

"We can help you.", said Solo. "If this thing is going to work, we need all the help we can get. All we need is your help to stop this war. After that, you can do whatever you want."

"He knows what he's talking about.", said Star Man.

"Okay.", snorted Jet. "I'm in, but only for this. After that, I'm off."

"Then we are all agreed.", said Harkes. "From tomorrow, we make our plans. Gentleman, Anglo-Force lives again!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

In a strange castle, on a small island north of the Scottish coast, the old man that had been seen often around London recently sat in a massive library. It looked as if there were millions of books lining the walls. He sat at his huge desk in ponderous silence. "The pieces are starting to fall into place.", he mused. "Inspector Solo, with my help, has gathered the forces he needs. Now all I can do is wait for a suitable time to make my entrance, to return to the world."

A day and a half later, the first official meeting took place. All were present. Solo presented his plan.

"Gentlemen.", he said. "After our first little meeting, I came up with an idea. It involves you, Jet. Apart from the Black Squadron, have you had any other dealings with organised crime?"

"No.", said Jet. "Orsine is scum, but he's not the one I've been after for over a year." "And that is our trump card.", said Solo. "Orsine has only seen you battle the Black Squadron, you haven't battled his cronies. How would you like to do a bit of undercover work?"

It was a beautiful day in the Hertfordshire countryside. It was on this day that Jet flew high above the trees and the fields, until he came to the place he was looking for. It was a large manor house, situated about ten miles from the nearest town. He landed nearby.

Inside the house sat Giacomo Orsine. He sat in front of five television screens. These screens were placed behind his large and rather expensive looking desk. Each screen carried a different image, images from the grounds of his country manor. On one of these monitors he had seen Jet landing.

"Vinnie!", he shouted. "We have an unwanted visitor. Send out the security teams and the dogs!"

First, the vicious rottweiler dogs were let out into the outer grounds of the estate. Jet soon saw them, so he quickly took to the air, and landed on the nearby roof. Four men with rifles soon saw him, aimed, and fired at him. Jet was way too fast for the bullets. He ran across the roof at a speed in excess of mach one until he came to the wing of the house he was looking for. He flew down to the window he sought and smashed through into the office of Giacomo Orsine.

"Guards!", Orsine cried.

Five henchmen wielding guns ran into the office. One grabbed Jet from behind, while the other hit him in the stomach with the rifle-butt. But these blows meant nothing to Jet. He quickly kicked one in the stomach and flipped the other over his shoulder. A swift blow to the jaw put another out of action. Another grabbed his arm, only to find himself flying through the already smashed window. The final guard aimed his pistol at Jet, but he had already moved. The bullet just missed Orsine's head.

"Call them off, Orsine.", cried Jet. "I'm here to talk, not to fight!"

Orsine did as he was asked.

"I know you!", he said. "You're the one who's been going after the Black Squadron. Get out of here now. I've no time for super-heroes. If you leave now you may live!"

"Just because I want to kill the Black Squadron does not mean I uphold the law!", said Jet. "The Black Squadron is our common enemy. You want to get rid of them almost as much as I do. If we help each other, we might just get the job done."

"I can get the job done without you!", said Orsine.

"You haven't so far.", said Jet. "Mother Nature and her creeps are no match for you. With me by your side, you have a better, a fighting chance."

Orsine sat for a few moments in thought. He knew that Jet was speaking the truth. He was losing this war. He needed Jet's help. He walked over to his cocktail cabinet, and poured himself a large scotch.

"We have a deal.", he smiled. "Until I have control of the entire cavourite supply, you will be in my employ. If you cross me, your life will end!"

Although Orsine had computerised detectors planted all over his manor house, they did not pick up the small transmitting device which Jet carried in his costume. It was sending signals back to the bunker in London.

"He's in!", said Solo. "And with Chameleon watching him, we'll soon know every movement that the Mob makes!"

"So now we just sit and wait, do we?", asked Mr. X.

"We won't be sitting around for long.", said Solo. "If my hunch is correct, we'll see some action in the next twenty four hours!"

Orsine took Jet on a guided tour of his manor house-come headquarters. He took him to a large building at the rear of his property. Inside, there was a lot of activity. It was from this building that the whole of Orsine's operations were being directed. "Here is where my fortune is made.", smirked Orsine.

"What fortune?", asked Jet. "The last six cavourite shipments were ripped off by the Black Squadron."

"Just a small setback.", said Orsine. "Soon, within a matter of months, the country's entire cavourite supply will be in my hands. Then, I will sell to the highest bidder, including the Black Squadron. I have even had interest from Sylvania."

"Sylvania?", said Jet. "Never heard of the place."

"You will, soon.", said Orsine. "Cavourite can not only generate great amounts of electrical power, it can also be used to create weapons more deadly than a nuclear warhead. My friend, soon the entire underworld shall toast the name of Giacomo Orsine!" Orsine could be sure that the Black Squadron would not be toasting his name. The Black Squadron had made their headquarters in an old disused factory in the east end of London. They had installed the best technology that stolen money could buy, and in the lab, Dr. Theophilus was hard at work, putting the final touches to his first "neo-mutant". His leader, Mother Nature, walked in.

"Is all ready, Doctor?", she asked.

"All of my machinery is ready and in complete working order.", replied Theophilus. "But this specimen you brought me may ruin the whole thing!" Theophilus pointed to a puny looking man, who was strapped down to the table in the centre of the room.

"Just look at him!", he said. "He's puny! I would have thought that you could at least have gotten me an athlete, or someone who was physically fit!"

"You should be thankful for the specimen you have!", said Nature. "Now stop bickering and start the process!"

Theophilus grunted, and walked over to a large machine. He switched it on, and a whirring noise began to fill the room. He then turned round to see a glow enveloping the table. The glow gradually got brighter and brighter, but the noise remained constant. Then, after a few minutes, the noise began to die down. The glow subsided. Theophilus switched off his machine. He walked over to the table. Instead of the weakling that had laid there minutes earlier, there now lay a mighty looking warrior, standing nearly seven foot in height. Muscles rippled all over his body.

"Is he alive?", asked Nature.

"Very much so!", Theophilus smiled. "My scanning equipment reveals that his strength has increased a thousand-fold. He can turn his skin into adamantium, the strongest known metal alloy. This man could lift an oil tanker with his pinky!"

"Excellent!", said Nature. "Trull is born! Now you must use your powers to bring him round to our way of thinking. Then, you must start work on the ultimate neo-mutant!" "Impossible!", snapped Theophilus. "We need more cavourite, at least five times the amount we used for Trull."

"Then you shall have more.", said Nature. "I know of a large amount of cavourite which is currently stored in the Hertfordshire countryside. We should be able to kill two birds with one stone!"

The time had come, the Black Squadron made it's way to Orsine's house. They were not unexpected. Orsine summoned Jet.

"The Black Squadron are on their way here. It's time for you to prove yourself." Closely followed by some of Orsine's henchmen, Jet left for the attack. As they moved outside the house, Trull picked up a huge stone lion and hurled it at them. It missed by smashed a hole in the wall. One of Orsine's men aimed at Theophilus, only to have his head explode as the mind master ruptured his brain. Jet followed the Grim Reaper, who moved into the house. Sensing his presence, the Reaper turned and fired a blast at Jet. In his haste to dodge, he crashed into a wall knocking himself unconscious. The Reaper stood over him, his scythe poised to end Jet's life. Then, the ever present old man appeared.

"You will take no life today.", he smiled. The Reaper found himself cast out of the house by some unknown source.

Mother Nature had been more successful. She had gained access to the strong room of the house. Together with Trull, she had taken all of Orsine's cavourite. As the Grim Reaper recovered to join them, a strange grey mist encased them, and then they were gone. Celsius flew high above the house and blasted it with fire. Then he left along with the rest of the Squadron.

Jet sent out a signal from his transmitter. Soon Solo and the fledgling Anglo-Force were on their way to the Hertfordshire countryside. As they drew nearer to their destination a car appeared below them. Then, as they watched in horror, it exploded. Solo called up the vehicle's details on his portable computer.

"That car belonged to Orsine."

He landed the helicopter. As he climbed out he noticed the old man again. "Quick, grab him!", he ordered. "He must know something about this." Lightning Kid lunged forward, but the old man had gone, and was nowhere to be seen. They moved on to Orsine's house. It was a scene of total devastation. The house was burning out of control. Battered and charred bodies lay everywhere. Chameleon moved over to where Jet stood, still in a dazed state. "We were told that Orsine had a cavourite store.", said Mr. X. "But my detector can't find any trace of it."

"Then it looks like the Black Squadron has won.", mused Star Man. "And how does that old man fit into all of this?"

"Any way I choose to, young man.", said a voice.

They whirled to see the old man behind them.

"You have taken the name of Anglo-Force. A noble name, dragged through the dirt by the government you now serve. The esteemed Mr. Harkes was a mere parliamentary under secretary forty years ago when he signed the order disbanding us." "What do you mean, us?", asked Chameleon. "I've studied the old files, you don't look like any of the old members. Beastmaster is on Skull Island, studying the giant apes there. Stingray is now running an electronics firm and the Highlander and Dr. Magus have not been seen for years!"

At the mention of the last name, the old man smiled.

"I've no time to mess around.", snarled Solo. "Who are you?"

"I will put it this way, young man. You all received notes recently initialled P.M., but the Prime Minister is not the only thing P.M. Stands for."

Chameleon's jaw dropped. "Phineas Magus?", he cried.

The old man bowed low, and then straightened up. The old suit was gone, replaced by the elegant black tailcoat of the master wizard. In his hand he held the cavourite topped cane which was the source of his power.

"How do we know you are who you say you are?", asked Solo, still suspicious. "Paul, how can you?", asked Chameleon.

"The emergency services will deal with things here.", said Magus. "I must depart as I have other things to attend to."

He smiled at Chameleon.

"I am touched that you remember me. I have been gone a long time."

With that, he vanished.

"I still don't trust that guy.", said Solo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The cloaked figure of Dr. Magus stood atop a mountain in Scotland, staring into the sky. He seemed to be looking at nothing, but everything. Slowly, he vanished.

A cargo plane stood on the runway at N'dobe Airport, in the small Asian country of Voltania. The crown prince of Voltania, Prince T'Chuka, stood alongside Captain James Watt, watching the cavourite being loaded aboard the aircraft.

"Such a large quantity of cavourite has never been exported from my land before.", said T'Chuka.

"We fly directly to Heathrow under the guise of a civilian flight.", said Watt. The plane left Voltania within the hour. Magus followed it's flight, seeing all from his mountain fortress. Then, disaster struck.

"Left engine out, Jim!", cried Tom Smith, the co-pilot.

Watt turned to his co-pilot, to see the Grim Reaper sucking the life from his partner. Watt threw the plane into a dive but to no avail. Two heat blasts from Celsius sheared the wings off. The plane crashed into the Alps, ploughing deep into the snow. Watt tried to escape but a brain blast from Theophilus knocked him out.

"Is he dead?", asked Mother Nature.

"I used enough power to kill him.", replied Theophilus.

They set to work unloading the cavourite. When they had finished..... "Hide the wreck, Celsius.", commanded Mother Nature. "Freeze it into the snow!" As cavourite dust swirled around inside the plane Celsius covered it with ice blasts from his hands. The Black Squadron left. The mysterious cloaked figure that was Dr. Magus appeared and removed Jim Watt from the ice.

Watt awoke what seemed like moments later. He was lying in a four poster bed in an oak panelled room. Dr. Magus sat beside the bed.

"Where am I?", asked Watt. "How long have I been here?"

Magus smiled. "Two months.", he said. "I watched the attack on your craft and brought you here."

"I've been here for two months?", cried Watt.

"Don't be surprised, my dear boy.", soothed Magus. "You are now quite well again, possibly better than before."

"Who are you?", asked Watt.

"I am Dr. Phineas Magus.", he said, bowing low. "Keeper of the Secrets, alchemist, sorcerer, doctor of medicine!"

"Sorcerer!", cried Watt. "There are no such things!"

Ice blue eyes twinkled behind the old man's spectacles.

"You live in a world where men fly without the aid of any machine, and you doubt the existence of magic!", said Magus.

"Very well then.", said Watt. "What are you?"

"I told you.", said Magus. "I am a sorcerer. I have been for hundreds of years!"

"You're immortal?", asked Watt.

"That is so.", replied Magus. "I was already old when the world as you know it was young. I am of the Mair. We are a group of beings created before all other races. Some of us choose to live as water spirits, some remained outside the realms of man. Others, myself included, chose to study magic. I am as skilled in the practice of voodoo as I am in Celtic magic. Give me the right ingredients and I can move mountains. Without such ingredients, I can still work magic, but I am afraid it is limited by the amount of energy I can channel. But enough of me my friend, come, arise!"

Magus led Watt to the window. They stepped out onto the balcony and gazed out onto the Scottish countryside. Then, as Watt looked down, the balcony was gone. Watt plunged earthwards.

"Think, Watt! Will yourself to fly!", cried Magus.

Watt closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came. He soared upwards, then once he had mustered the skill he landed next to Magus.

"What happened to me?", he asked.

"The cavourite you were exposed to, and the ice of Celsius have combined, along with a cure of my own to grant you incredible strength and the power of flight. I have only used the cure once before, but last time my patient sought revenge on his attackers before it was complete. You shall remain here until we face your attackers together!"

In the two months since the crash, the Mafia's operations in England had all but come to a stand still. Most of their key members had been killed in the attack on Orsine's country estate. The Black Squadron had also been very quiet. Never the less, Inspector Solo and his group continued to stay in the underground bunker.

"What the bloody hell is happening?", shouted Jet. "Two months since the Black Squadron were last seen in Switzerland! Not a bloody dicky-bird from them!"

Solo sat in front of a computer screen.

"I don't like it either!", he said. "Our main aim was to stop this war without any bloodshed. The Black Squadron wiped out Orsine's gang in one afternoon. Now they have twice the amount of cavourite they had before."

"Enough to created a whole army of neo-mutants.", said Star Man. "Or one whopping great big one!"

"Yeah.", said Solo. "And that old factory in the east end was left yonks ago!"

"So what do we do now?", asked Lightning Kid. "We can't just sit around and do nothing."

"There's nothing else we can do.", said Solo. "For now, we just sit and wait."

The Black Squadron had not been sitting around and waiting, They had relocated their headquarters in the white cliffs of Dover, in the old WWII caverns reserved for Winston Churchill and his government. But one of their number, Celsius, was not happy. Damn you, Theophilus.", he shouted. "For weeks we've done absolutely nothing! When is this 'ultimate mutant' going to be ready?"

Patience, my hot-headed comrade.", said Theophilus. "Creating the ultimate power on this planet takes time, and a lot of effort!"

Celsius is right.", said Mother Nature. "You have had too much time. We must strike soon, and Supremus must be by our side if we are to take over this country, and the rest of Europe!"

So be it!", sneered Theophilus. "But this may cost us! Just one slight error and the whole thing will blow up in our faces. Follow me."

Theophilus led the others into his lab. They walked over to the table in the centre of the room.

Under this cover is another creation of mine.", said Theophilus. "Proto-plasm, dead tissue."

Why couldn't you use a man, like you did with Trull?", asked Vampira.

No one man fitted the bill.", replied Theophilus. "No one man met the requirements needed to become Supremus. Apart from proto-plasm, the procedure is the same."

Enough of this talking.", said Mother Nature. "We must strike now!"

Very well then.", said Theophilus.

Theophilus walked over to a large machine, and pressed a button. There was a hum as the machine warmed itself up. He then walked over to another machine and adjusted it. He walked over to the table, and removed the cover. Then he walked over to the main control panel, and then all was complete. The process had started. A glow began to cover the table. It gradually got brighter and brighter. The humming noise continued. The shapeless proto-plasm began to take form. The form began to grow until it was at least ten feet in length. Muscles began to form. Hands, feet, arms, legs and hair followed. Then, the glow subsided. The process was complete. Theophilus walked over to the table and placed his hand on the giant man's head. His hand only remained there for a few seconds. An energy blast sent Theophilus flying across the room. Celsius ran over to his fallen comrade.

His mind is powerful!", said Theophilus. "Too much for my powers!"

Mother Nature laughed. "You have indeed created a mighty lackey for me!", she said. "Arise, Supremus, arise!"

The mighty form on the table began to move. Then, it sat up. "I am Supremus. To whom do I answer to?"

"You answer to me, Mother Nature! I am your mistress! You answer only to me!"

"I have ultimate power!", said Supremus. "I am here to serve you!"

"Now my plans are complete!", said Mother Nature. "Within forty-eight hours this country will be at my feet!"

"What is our target?", asked the Grim Reaper.

"Westminster!"Two days later, Solo and Mr. X were again making their routine helicopter patrols above London. They followed the River Thames, towards the House of Commons.

"How much longer do you think this will go on?", asked Mr. X. But before Solo could reply, he saw a streak of fire across the sky, headed towards Westminster.

"Look!", cried Solo. "Celsius! Call back to the bunker. Looks like we're going to see the action you wanted!"

Mr. X called back to the bunker, while Solo followed Celsius. When Celsius was bout fifty feet away from the House of Commons, he fired two heat blasts, which missed the House by mere inches. As the helicopter got nearer the House, Mr. X leapt out, and ran after Celsius, who had now landed. He began to aim an ice blast at the house, but Mr. X charged him. House of Commons security men ran out, to see the two battling each other. Security had been stepped up on this day, because the House was in session, and a special visitor was to speak, the crown prince of Voltania, T'Chuka.

Solo had landed the helicopter, and rain to join the battle. Suddenly, searing pain ripped into his skull. He fell to the ground, only to see Dr. Theophilus standing over him.

"You are a powerless fool!", he sneered. "You are no match for anybody!"

Then, a huge axe when flying past him, it's handle catching him on the shoulder. "How about an even battle then, Doc?", queried Axe Kid.

"No one is a match for Armand Theophilus!", he sneered.

But before he could do anything, Axe Kid ran towards him, somersaulted, and booted him in the face.

"Brute force works sometimes!", Axe Kid smiled.

Mr. X continued to battle Celsius. Mr. X tried to draw him away from the House of Commons. They battled in the streets, stopping all the traffic. Axe Kid was about to join the battle when he noticed Vampira flying towards him. Once icy glare from her, the Axe Kid seemed to go into a trance. He froze. Vampira landed in from of him, and placed her hands on his shoulders. She opened her mouth, revealing long, canine-like fangs, and started to move towards Axe Kid's neck. But before she could do any damage, Axe Kid was whisked away at high speed, the speed of a Jet!

As soon as he was way from Vampira, Axe Kid regained his senses. He had no clue what had been going on, and Jet set him down on the roof of the House. The House of Commons security men entered the main chamber just as Prince T'Chuka was about to speak. Quickly, the members were evacuated, but as in such situations, there was panic.

Meanwhile, outside, Trull had arrived on the scene. Jet went to battle him, but his strength was no match for the steel-like giant. Trull picked him up like he was a rag doll, and tossed him to the ground. He was about to go for the kill when a nova blast hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground. Star Man had arrived, and Lightning Kid was not far behind. Then, the battle scene was complete. A mist began to form not far away, and the Grim Reaper and Mother Nature were not on the scene. But she could not believe her eyes.

"Mr. X! Ace Kid! Star Man and Lightning Kid!", she shouted. "What the bloody hell are they doing here?"

What she did not notice was that behind her, a form began to appear. It was as if a part of the House was 'phasing'. In fact, it was a man making himself seen. It was the Chameleon. Mother Nature turned around, and was even more shocked.

"I don't condone violence against women.", said Chameleon. "That's why I'm going to do this."

Chameleon clenched his fist, and slugged the Grim Reaper. This had some effect as he was floored. Mother Nature had not counted on this. Her Black Squadron were being soundly defeated, and she knew what she had to pressed a small button on her bracelet, and soon, in the sky above, the huge form of Supremus appeared. As he appeared Mother Nature notice the car of Simon Harkes, the Prime Minister, speeding away.

"Supremus!", ordered Mother Nature. "There is your target! Bring Harkes to me!" Supremus carried out his orders. He landed on the road, and Harkes' driver could do nothing but stop the car. He then picked it up as if it was a Dinky toy, pulled the driver out, and threw him to the ground. He was killed as soon as he hit the ground. He then pulled Harkes out of the car. Supremus did not notice that there had been another car behind Harkes'. It was a diplomatic car from the Voltanian embassy. It was carrying Prince T'Chuka. Instead of ordering his driver to carry on, the car stopped, and T'Chuka got out. He then began to transform himself. Fur began to grow on his body. His face began to change. He started to look like a cat. Claws began to grown out of the back of his hands. His ears became pointed. Whiskers began to grown out of his face. The fur became stripped. Where once Prince T'Chuka stood, now stood the Tiger! The Tiger went onto the roof of the car, and leapt towards Supremus. His claws bared, he attacked the giant, clawing the arm and hand that was holding Harkes. This attacked would have felled any normal man, but Supremus was no normal man. He paid no attention to Tiger, and began to walk away. Mother Nature saw him.

"Supremus!", she shouted. "Bring Harkes to me!"

Supremus just stared at her.

"Supremus!", she shouted again. "I order you! Bring Harkes to me!"

"No!", boomed Supremus. "Nobody gives orders to me!"

"I give the orders to you!", shouted Mother Nature. "I created you! You will do my bidding!"

Supremus pointed his finger at Mother Nature, and fired an energy blast at her, sending her flying. When he fellow Black Squadron members saw Supremus' attack on her, they broke off their attack on the super-heroes.

"Supremus!", cried Theophilus. "You are a member of the Black Squadron. You are my creation!"

"I am Supremus! I am ultimate power! No one stands in my way!"He pointed his finger at Theophilus, and an energy blast sent him flying. After this attack, Trull, Celsius and Vampira ran towards Supremus. Trull went to attack his leg while Celsius fired a heat blast at his chest. Neither of these attacks had any effect. Then, the Grim Reaper walked over. He was carrying the fallen Mother Nature and Dr. Theophilus.

"We can not win here.", he said. "We must retreat."

"Never!", cried Celsius. "He is a traitor! He must pay!"

But before Celsius could launch another attack, the mist appeared again, and the Black Squadron were gone, soundly defeated by their own creation. The others went to see what was going on. They stopped not far from the giant.

"Fear me, mortals! I am Supremus! I have ultimate power! I am a god, and you all mean nothing to me! You will all be my slaves!"

Supremus was still holding Harkes in one hand. He raised that hand in the air, and threw the Prime Minister across the sky.

"Jet!", cried Chameleon.

"On my way!", said Jet.

But before Jet could even start, a massive gust of wind blew past Tiger and Mr. X. Just as Harkes was about to hit the ground, he was saved. A barely conscious Harkes found himself in the arms of another costumed man.

"Where am I?", he asked. "Who are you?"

"Captain James Watt at your service sir. But these days, I prefer to be called just 'Captain'!"

Watt returned Harkes to the ground, and joined the others. Jet, Mr. X, Axe Kid, Star Man, Lightning Kid, Chameleon, Solo, Tiger and Watt stood in front of Supremus.

"We must attack him at once.", said Watt. "Until reinforcements arrive!" "Why the hell should we listen to you?", shouted Jet. "We don't even know who you are!"

"Just do as he says.", said Solo. "I've got a feeling about this!"

Star Man and Lightning Kid aimed their blasts at Supremus' chest. Axe Kid's axe had no effect on him. Watt's mighty blows had no effect on him. Tiger ripped apart his costume. But all of these blows meant nothing to Supremus. Then, the reinforcements, or rather, one man, arrived.

"Great!", cried Axe Kid. "First of all we get some bargain basement Superman, now his grandfather arrives!"

Magus smiled, and gazed up at Supremus.

"A combination of proto-plasm and cavourite.", he mused.

"What do you suggest?", asked Solo.

"I'm going to have a word with him. He has not been in existence long. Perhaps he doesn't know the full extent of his abilities."

Jet and Star Man stepped forward but before they could assist Magus he had risen to eye level with Supremus.

"Begone, mortal!", cried the neo-mutant.

A blast of pure energy struck Magus, but the wizard was ready for it. He dissipated the blast.

"You are not a god, Supremus.", smiled Magus. "And you are not the only immortal here!"

"You are no match for me, old man!", cried blast shot through the air. Magus moved his cane once more, absorbing the blast into the cane. Thus it continued, Magus taking no action, avoiding the neo-mutant's attack, taunting him.

"What is he doing?", asked Star Man. "Watt, if he's a wizard, why doesn't he just blast Supremus?"

"I think I see what he's doing.", said Solo. "Supremus is expending power trying to kill Magus. He looks weaker."

"And look at that cane!", added Chameleon. "It's surging with energy!"

Then Magus pointed the cane at Supremus.

"You fool!", he sneered. "Have you energy back!"

A blast of cavourite energy struck Supremus, knocking him from his perch. Magus followed him down. Supremus staggered to his feet and lunged at Magus, but the wizard gestured once more, knocking Supremus back. As the neo-mutant lay prone, Magus brought his gem-topped cane down on Supremus. Once more he stole the energy from the mutant. Then Watt entered the fray. Magus had reduced Supremus to a manageable state. Using all the strength he had gained in his cure Watt dealt Supremus a crushing blow. As the neo-mutant lapsed into unconsciousness Magus strapped a cavourite helmet onto his head.

"It will keep him in an unconscious state."

Solo stepped forward.

"Where did you two come from?", he asked.

"The Captain here from the last shipment of cavourite.", said Magus. "And as for I - well, it would take too long to explain!"

"What do we do now?", asked Axe Kid. "Do we try to find the Black Squadron?" "There is no point, my boy.", said Magus. "They've retreated to lick their wounds. We won't be hearing from them for some time. I suggest that we first check on Mr. Harkes, and get someone to tidy up this place!"

A week later, Simon Harkes called a meeting in his office. Present were Chief Inspector Jeavons, Home Secretary Sir Angus Campbell-Bannerman, Inspector Solo, Dr. Magus, James Watt, Mr. X, Prince T'Chuka and the rest of the super-heroes.

"Gentlemen.", said Harkes. "After the recent success of this operation, I have had a lengthy deliberation with my cabinet. For once, we are in total agreement. It concerns 'Anglo-Force'."

"Is it good news, sir?", asked Solo.

"I'm putting a bill before parliament.", said Sir Angus. "A force of super-powered beings is needed in this country. A lot of things have happened over the last few years and I want to put a stop to them. I want to stop these things from happening again. I was just starting on my political career when the original Anglo-Force was disbanded, and I still believe that it was a grave mistake. Both Houses will vote on this, and Anglo-Force will soon, once again, be protecting this country."

"But that process could take months.", said Mr. X.

"That is something we'll have to live with.", said Harkes. "But until you receive government funding, I want you to remain active as a group. Anglo-Force will exist, unofficially, for a few months at least."

"I may be able to provide funding until then.", said Magus. "I've got a few million lying around somewhere."

Then, Jet stood up.

"I'm afraid that I will be unable to join the group.", he said. "I've always been a loner, and prefer to work on my own. It's been good working with you all, but I'm afraid it's going to have to end here."

Magus placed his hand on Jet's shoulder.

"We each have our own destiny.", he said. "And yours lies on a different path. We will meet again, destiny decrees so."

Jet shook Magus by the hand.

"Thank you for my life.", he said.

He then departed, via the window.

"I, too, must go.", said Prince T'Chuka. "My visit to your country has been...most exhausting! And I also have a plane to catch!"

"I understand, your highness.", said Harkes.

"There is one more thing, sir.", said Solo. "What role do I now serve?"

"For now, you will return to your normal duties.", said Sir Angus. "When the Anglo-Force bill goes through parliament, you will be promoted to the rank of Chief Inspector, and become the official liaison between Anglo-Force and the police force. I will try to push the bill through as fast as I can, but until then, I wish you all the best of luck. May the new Anglo-Force have a long and prosperous life!"

And so Anglo-Force was reborn.....


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A few days had passed since the battle with the Black Squadron. They met regularly at the shelter, but it was not to their liking.

"It's no good." said Chameleon. "This place was okay for the cavourite operation, but as a permanent HQ, it sucks!"

"What other choice do we have?" said Star Man. "There's no other place to go, and this place is pretty cheap, rent-wise."

Magus moved his hand across the air, and an image appeared.

"Behold!" he said. "Craigmillar Castle! My home for centuries. It will do until the government offer us something more permanent."

"With all due respect" said Mr. X, "it's a bit too far north. We need something a bit more inland. And besides, we can sort this out later. We have more important business. We have to decide on a leader."

"Right." said Star Man. "We can't just go into battle without any plan, any direction, whatever the situation. But how do we decide?"

"Democracy." said Watt. "We'll hold a ballot. If it works for the free world, it'll work for Anglo-Force."

"May I suggest one rule." said Magus. "That we do not vote for ourselves, otherwise, it would be a seven way dead heat."

"Agreed." said Mr. X.

A ballot was held. Five minutes passed while it took place. Magus counted the votes. "I congratulate you, Mr. X." said Magus. "You are Anglo-Force's first leader." The meeting ended soon afterwards. As there was nothing much happening, they all made their way to their respective homes.

Watt flew out of the secret passage, toward his flat in Kensington. He was still getting used to his powers. He knew that he could withstand almost any type of explosion, and that only one thing could kill him - old age. But he wanted to test his speed capabilities, so he did. A journey that would take twenty minutes by car took Watt less than two. He began to slow down as he neared his flat. As he did, he noticed a few reporters standing by his door. They had been there since the battle with Supremus, because unlike other super-heroes, he did not keep his identity secret. So he decided to go in the back way, and fly through his back he changed his course, he noticed something that looked familiar to him, but also something he had not seen for a few years. He could see a red streak across the sky. He decided to follow it. With his new powers he would have no trouble. He followed the red streak. Within seconds, he could see what he wanted to. It was a woman, clad entirely in red, with long, flowing, blonde hair, blowing in the wind. Quickly, he overtook her. Then, he saw her face. A face he had not seen in four years. "Greetings, James, from the Commonwealth of Independent States. Or should I call you Captain now?"

A broad smile appeared on Watt's face.

"Kate!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, Jim. When I'm working, I prefer to be called Red Sun."

"You still haven't answered my question, Kate." said Watt. "What are you doing in London?"

"I've retired from the army. And I decided to check out a few old friends, and you are top of my list. Is there somewhere else where we can talk? We have four years to make up for!"

"Sure!" said Watt. "We can go back to my place. It won't be much trouble getting past the tabloid press!"

The Old Bailey had been a bastion of British justice for centuries, but on this day justice was not served. The trial of Peter Oswald was not going as the prosecution had hoped.

"We cannot allow criminals like this man to walk the streets." cried Arthur Pendragon, the prosecuting lawyer. "He has been shown to be behind a series of major crimes across the country."

Stockwell, the defence counsel, rose.

"My lord, the prosecution has no real evidence. That which they have presented is merely circumstantial."

The judge looked down on Pendragon sternly.

"I am afraid, Pendragon, that I must agree. The case is dismissed."

The courtroom began to clear. Oswald sidled up to Pendragon.

"Your pal White Knight should be more careful. I'd have been inside if he hadn't destroyed the evidence against me."

An evil laugh filled the courtroom.

"You still haven't explained to me." said Watt. "What are you doing here in London?" "I heard about your accident." said Kate. "I was afraid that you were lost to me altogether. But when I arrived four days ago, I saw your face in all the newspapers. I thought that now you had super-powers, maybe you'd want to try and keep up with me!"

Watt walked over to her.

"Katrina," he said, "seeing you again has brought back all of those memories, the good and the bad ones. I just don't know if I'm ready to get involved with anyone right now. I've got a lot of things on my mind. I've got to decide if I want to keep on with this super-hero thing. After all, this is all new to me. You've had all of your life to deal with this sort of thing."

Kate kissed Watt on his cheek.

"Then maybe I can help you come to terms with it." she said. "Let me help you."

Watt smiled.

"That's the best offer I've had all day!"

Arthur Pendragon was not a happy man. As he sat in his Jaguar XJS, driving to his country estate, his thoughts went back to the courtroom scene from hours ago. Just the thought of a man like Peter Oswald, the Gunner, brought a foul taste to his mouth. Soon, he entered the courtyard of his estate. After getting out of the car, he did not go into the house. Instead, he went to the stables. With it now being dark, all the stable hands would have retired for the evening. He was all alone. There was hardly any light, but Pendragon could see where he was going. He came to the biggest stable, opened the door, and turned on the light. He was greeted by a fine, white steed with a long, flowing mane. The horse trotted over to Pendragon. He began to bob his head, and snorted a lot.

"Easy, Galador, my old friend!" smiled Pendragon. "It's good to see you too!"

Galador nuzzled Pendragon's ear.

"I know, my friend. It's been a long time! But don't worry. You will see the sky again soon, I promise. I've got to go now. I've got a call to make." Galador snorted.

"Yes, I'm calling him. I'll send your regards. Good night old friend." Pendragon turned out the light, and walked into the house. He walked into his private study. He turned on the light, and sat at his desk. In front of him stood a crystal, inside a glass casing.

Pendragon removed the casing, and the crystal started to glow. Then, a small image appeared in front of the crystal. It was the image of an old man, with a long white beard and long white hair. It was Merlin.

"Greetings, Arthur. It's been a long time." he said. "You only speak to me when you are troubled."

"You know me well, Merlin!" Pendragon replied. "I have failed. Peter Oswald is free again."

"Is this the evil you spoke of during our last discussion?" asked Merlin.

"Yes." replied Pendragon. "But I never seem able to win against Oswald. He always managed to use some trickery to go free. And with his cast knowledge of weapons and machinery, he seems too much for me to handle."

"You must remember one thing, Arthur." said Merlin. "Good will always prevail over evil. But sometimes, you must join forces with others like you to combat the evil. Seek out the one known as Magus. He has new allies who may be able to help you. But do not go to him as Arthur Pendragon. Go to him as the White Knight!"

"Thank you, Merlin." said Pendragon. "As always you have been a great help." The image vanished. Pendragon walked over to the fireplace. Hanging above the fireplace was a large sword. Pendragon picked it up.

"Excalibur! Your might power is needed once more!"

Now Pendragon was replaced by White Knight. Taking Galador, he took to the air. Once aloft the held Excalibur out before him. The sword began to tug, like a tracking dog on a leash.

Magus was seated in the Royal Albert Hall, listening to a performance of Schubert's Ave Maria, the soloist being his adopted son, Thomas Leacock. Then, the performance stopped. An official walked out onto the stage.

"Is there a Doctor Phineas Magus in the house? You are required outside."

Magus quietly dematerialized and reappeared outside. He could see no one.

"I know you are here. You'd better show yourself."

White Knight stepped our of cover.

"I was told to seek you by Merlin." he said.

"You must be White Knight. I recognise Excalibur."

White Knight bowed.

"He says you can help me find allies."

"I sense you are telling the truth. Although I would say it's the first sensible thing Merlin has done, sending you to me."

Magus looked back at the hall, which was now beginning to empty.

"You do realise I've missed a Schubert recital because of you?" sighed Magus. "If you knew what I did you wouldn't care about Schubert." replied White Knight. "My dear boy, I know everything you know, and more, and as for not caring about Schubert, he was one of the nicest fellows I ever met."

He looked around.

"I presume you have a horse somewhere. Bring him out. I may be a wizard but I don't intend teleporting half of Hyde Park."

Galador appeared, and all three vanished to reappear in the bunker. Chameleon hurried over.

"I recognise you. You're the White Knight!"

"Pleased to meet you. Merlin was right, I have found allies."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The night passed. At his Kensington flat, Watt was getting up. He walked into his living room and drew back the curtains. It was a bright and sunny day. He was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard a familiar beeping noise. He went over to his coffee table and picked up a small object. It was a transmitter given to him by Mr. X, so he could be contacted in an emergency. It contained a small screen. Watt turned it on, to see Chameleon on the screen.

"Jim! I'm glad you're up. " he said. "You're not going to believe this one. There's a Messerschmitt bombing the river Thames!"

"Lewis, if this is some kind of joke, it's too early in the morning!" said Watt.

"It's no joke Jim." said Chameleon. "Magus and White Knight are already on their way there, but they'll need help!"

"White Knight?" queried Watt. "What's he doing there?"

"It'll take a long time to explain." replied Chameleon. "Just hurry!"

Watt walked back into his bedroom, and put on his costume. Just as he was about to leave, a half-naked Katrina came out of the bathroom.

"James!" she said. "Where are you going?"

"It's an emergency, Kate." Watt replied. "No time to explain!"

"You can explain to me on the way." said Kate. "I'm coming with you."

Quickly, Katrina put on her costume, and then, the Captain and Red Sun left together. The likes of a Messerschmitt ME 109-E had not been seen in London for over fifty years. And the sight of one now shocked many. The plane was not dropping bombs onto the bridges, but only into the water, damaging many of the boats. As it continued on it's journey up the river, Magus started to catch up to it. Not far behind him was White Knight on Galador.

"What do we do, Doctor?" asked White Knight. "I'm afraid I'm powerless against something like this."

Magus held his hand aloft, and it began to glow, a glow of mystical energy. He then pointed his hand at the plane, and directed a blast at the tail section. After a blast like that, any normal plane would have crashed. But this was not a normal plane. It continued on it's journey.

"Impossible!" cried White Knight.

Then, just as the plane was about to dive bomb a cruiser, a gust of wind blew past Magus and White Knight. The plane flew high into the air. It was obvious that Watt was holding it aloft. He then got faster and faster. As he neared mach three, the plane began to break up. Then, it fell apart completely. As the plane broke up the pilot began to fall to the ground. But twenty feet from the ground the pilot just stopped. A cushion of warm air stopped him from hitting the ground, courtesy of Red Sun. Gently, she lowered the pilot to the ground. Magus and White Knight landed next to the pilot.

"It's a Gundroid!" said White Knight. "I should have known he'd do something like this! But how did he land on the ground so softly?"

The answer was soon forthcoming, as the Captain and Red Sun landed. "Nice of you to join us, James." said Magus. "And the answer to your question is here also, White Knight."

"This is Red Sun." said Watt.

"Red Sun?" queried Magus. "You're the last person I expected to see here." Then, a laser blast ripped into the ground near them. They all looked up to see four Gundroids pounce on them. Watt quickly picked up one and threw it into the river. White Knight sliced up another, Red Sun blasted the third, and Magus made the final one vanish.

"What's going on here?" asked Watt. "Where do all these robots keep coming from?" "Heard of Peter Oswald?" asked White Knight. "He's out on the town again."

Then another, more powerful laser blast ripped into the ground. They looked up again to see a figure clad in white hovering above them courtesy of a jet-pac.

"It's him!" said White Knight. "It's Gunner!"

"Greetings, White Knight!" he boomed. "And this time I see you've brought some play-mates with you! A pity I do not recognise any of them, because if I did, it would make more fun killing them!"

Gunner raised his laser rifle, and fired an even more powerful blast at them. Whilst the Captain, White Knight and Red Sun jumped for cover, Magus just stood there. The blast left a two foot deep crater in the ground, which Magus now stood in the middle of.

"I don't believe it!" said Gunner. "No one has ever survived a laser blast of that power before! I did not anticipate this! I must regroup."

And with that Gunner turned around and flew away. The Captain and Red Sun flew after him. Gunner looked round, and spotted them.

"Damn!" he cursed.

He took out a small device from his belt, and activated it. As the Captain neared Gunner, he pressed a button, and a force-field surrounded the weapons master.

"Ha!" laughed Gunner. "No one has ever broken into one of my force-fields before!" "Not until now!" said Watt.

Watt flew into the air to gain the momentum he needed. Then, he changed his course, and headed straight toward Gunner. At near mach three speed, Watt burst through Gunner's force-field, and smashed into his jet pac. There was a small explosion, and Gunner went crashing into the ground.

Curses!" he said. "I must now definitely retreat!"

Gunner ducked into an alley. Watt and Red Sun landed nearby. Magus and White Knight were not far behind.

"Where did he go?" asked White Knight.

"Dow that alley" said Red Sun.

White Knight and Galador went down the alley. They saw no one, except for an old tramp.

"Hey you!" shouted White Knight. "Did you see anyone come down here?"

"Na guv!" replied the tramp. "'Ave ya got fifty pee for a cuppa?"

White Knight and Galador left the alley to join the others.

"Gone!" he said. "I've lost him again!"

"Perhaps not." said Magus. "I can sense his presence nearby. We may yet catch him!"

Magus thought for a moment.

"You three keep an eye on that tramp." he said. "I've got something to check up on."

And with that, Magus took to the skies.

"So what now?" asked Red Sun.

Then, the tramp left the alley. He stopped, and looked over at the three of them. With a limp, he then continued on his way.

"Notice his shoes?" said Watt. "A tramp wouldn't have shoes that clean! It's Gunner!"

"But how do we follow him without being seen?" asked White Knight.

"I can use my speed powers." said Watt. "I can stay close to him. You two follow from above. Stay high enough so he can't see you. Understood?"

White Knight and Red Sun followed Gunner from above, while Watt, vibrating his atoms at super speed, followed him from the ground. As he was having to limp to keep with the character, it took Gunner almost two hours to get to his destination. He went to an old building that used to be used by Muir Industries, a company which dealt in electronics. They last used the building years ago. It's layout was perfect for Gunner. It contained some of the technology he required. As soon as he had entered the building, Gunner made his way to the control room. There he sat in front of a large control panel, and he turned on six view screens.

"The flies are about to enter the spider's web." he said.

Evil laughter filled the room.

A few minutes later, Watt landed outside the building. He landed near White Knight and Red Sun.

"This is the only entrance." said Watt. "And it does not take an idiot to see that this door is made of adamantium."

"The strongest metal known to man." said White Knight. "So how do we get in?" Watt took two steps sideways, so he was now facing a wall. With one mighty blow, he smashed a huge man-sized hole in the wall.

"I said the door was made of adamantium." said Watt. "Not the wall!"

Gunner still sat in his control room.

"Curse you Captain!" he mused. "I'll have to rely on Muir's technology now!"

Gunner grabbed two joysticks on the control panel, and pressed the button on one of them. Watt, Red Sun and White Knight entered a large empty room. The walls were lined with metal.

"Well." said White Knight. "No problems so far."

"Don't count your chickens." said Watt. "Look up there!"

Watt pointed to the ceiling, where a small hatch opened. From out of the hatch came three, small, hovering droids.

"I've read about these things." said Watt. "It's the Muir XS-1 attack droid. They examine your strengths, then try to counter-attack you, so be careful."

One of the droids hovered about Red Sun. She raised her hands and fired a sun blast at the droid. The droid immediately covered itself in a force-field. Watt counter attacked, and grabbed the droid and threw it at the wall at high second droid moved toward White Knight. He removed Excalibur from it's sheath. As the droid got closer, it began to fire laser blasts. White Knight blocked each one with Excalibur. As soon as it got closer, he carved up the droid. Then, the final droid flew toward Watt, but he was too quick for it. A quick blow smashed it into a thousand pieces. As the three made their way to the other exit, another two droids appeared. Before Watt could act, they surrounded him and covered him in a red glow. The glow made him powerless, and it held him in mid-air. "It's cavourite." said Red Sun. "The only thing that can stop Sun raised her hands, but before she could fire a sun blast both droids encased themselves in a force field. White Knight tried cutting the force field, but even Excalibur was of no use against it.

"We'll have to find Gunner." he called.

They walked through a long corridor into another room. Before them stood four Gundroids, more powerful than those they had encountered before. They rushed White Knight and Red Sun, holding them to the ground. Red Sun used a blast to free herself, and then took care of her companion's captors.

"Come on." urged White Knight. "There isn't much time left!"

But as they rose to leave two more droids encased Red Sun in another force-field, this one being resistant to her powers.

"So it's me that he wants." thought White Knight. "So he can have me!"

White Knight entered the next room. It was in total darkness. He could not see a thing. Then, he heard a humming sound.

"At last, White Knight, we are alone!"

The hum got louder and louder, and then a strip of light appeared. The light covered the whole room. In front of White Knight stood his arch-enemy, Gunner, light-sword in hand.

"Excalibur is no match for my light-sword!" said Gunner. "Prepare to meet your maker!"

Gunner leapt toward White Knight, and was about to bring his sword down onto White Knight. He used quick reflexes to bring Excalibur up in time. The battle continued for many minutes. On many occasions, both men nearly ended it. Then, Gunner kicked White Knight in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Excalibur flew out of his hand. As White Knight lay on his back, Gunner stood over him.

"Now, White Knight, I will finally destroy you!"

Gunner raised his sword above his head.

"You forget one thing!" said White Knight. "Although you have the superior weapon, I am the superior swordsman!"

Just as Gunner brought his sword down, White Knight rolled out of the way. But before Gunner could go after him again, a blast knocked Gunner against the wall. The impact only shocked Gunner. He looked up to see a little old man standing in front of him, a little old man called Magus.

"You fool!" said Gunner. "You too will fail!"

But before he could get up, he found a large sword stuck in his face.

"Yield, Gunner!" said White Knight. "And no more harm shall befall you!"

"Never, scum!" sneered Gunner.

White Knight raised his sword.

"Then you shall pay the price!" shouted White Knight.

"No!" cried Magus. "Ours is not the right to hand out such punishment! The law of the land shall deal with him!"

White Knight lowered his sword. Magus waved his hand, and a bubble enveloped Gunner.

"This will hold him until we have seen to the others." said Magus.

Magus and White Knight walked to where Watt and Red Sun where being held. With another wave of his hand, the droids exploded, setting their captives free. Magus went over to them.

"They will be weak for a few days." he said. "But they will make full recoveries." "Thank god!" said White Knight. "But what about Gunner?"

"There is much evidence here." said Magus. "Your case against him should be more solid now."

"I agree." said White Knight.

"After we drop him off we'll return to the bunker." said Magus.

An hour later, Magus and White Knight sat in conference with Mr. X.

"I understand you are having accommodation problems at the moment." said White Knight.

"You're right there." said Mr. X. "If we had a cat, we would be able to swing it around. What are you suggesting?"

"I have a sizeable estate In Surrey." White Knight replied. I will let you have the run of the place on one condition."

"Which is?" asked Mr. X.

"That is you allow me to join Anglo-Force." replied White Knight. "After all, we could use each others help."

Mr. X extended his hand.

"Consider yourself hired." said Mr. X.

"May I also say.", said Magus. "That we offer membership to Red Sun. She has great power, and she is also very close to the Captain. Such friendship is useful for an organisation like this."

"If she is willing." said Mr. X. "Now I suggest we all get some rest. It's been a long day, and we've got some house moving to do!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Anglo-Force's move to the estate of Arthur Pendragon went very smoothly. Also, good news came from Westminster. The Anglo-Force bill was about to get it's second reading.

When they moved into the estate, they modified Pendragon's gym for their own needs. A few days after they finished the modifications, Mr. X and Star Man were conducting training sessions for their protégés, Axe Kid and Lightning Kid. As they watched them testing their skills, Magus joined them.

"They are looking good gentlemen." said Magus. "You are training them well."

"I'm afraid there's not much more we can teach them." said Mr. X. "We've taught them all we know."

"Only experience will complete their training" said Star Man.

"That is what I would like to talk to you about." said Magus. "I've been closely observing Axe Kid and Lightning Kid during the past month or two. If possible I'd like to discuss my idea at the full meeting tomorrow."

"It's okay with me." said Mr. X.

The day of the meeting dawned. They assembled to hear what Magus had to say. He rose to his feet and grabbed his lapels.

"Gentlemen" he said. "Even as we speak a bill is passing through parliament to give us full legal status. The time has come for us to consider the future."

"What do you mean?" asked Star Man.

"What I mean is, none of you are immortal. There will come a time when, due to age or injury you will have to retire. We should begin to train replacements for you now."

"I notice you don't include yourself in that statement." said Chameleon.

"There is no need for me to do so." said Magus. "For I do not age. Nor will I die."

"Magus, you look older than any of us!" laughed Axe Kid.

As they watched, Magus changed into a younger version of himself, then back again.

"The age I look is immaterial." he said. "What I propose is to set up an academy for training young super-heroes. I have available my castle upon Craigmillar Island."

"I do not think the government will provide funding." remarked Red Sun.

Magus smiled. "My wealth is beyond measure, my dear. I have travelled extensively across the universe."

He raised his cane. "This cane is worth more than the national assets of this country alone. It's head is of mithril silver and cavourite. The only mine capable of producing mithril silver on this planet is on Craigmillar."

"I take it you propose to rung this academy, Magus." said Mr. X. "Who do you propose should attend it?"

"If they are willing, Axe Kid and Lightning Kid would be my first choices. I also have my eye on one or two other promising young heroes who are in need of guidance.

"What about a replacement for you Magus?" asked Watt.

Then, the door opened. A huge, brown furred figure entered.

"Gentlemen." said Magus. "Meet Woodwose, last of the ancient race of Wildman in Britain. I propose him as my replacement."

Sherwood Forest, deep in the heart of Nottinghamshire. This place was renowned for the adventures of Robin Hood and his merry men. On this day, however, it was the site of a visit from a group of students from Nottingham University, as part of their nature course. Once such young man, Charles Borne, would have a day that would forever change his life.

Charles Borne was eighteen years old, and in his first year at university. He walked through the forest, chatting with his friends, when he stopped to collect a specimen. His friends thought it insignificant, and continued on their journey. As he kneeled down and cleared away a few old leaves, he noticed something shining under some more leaves. He brushed them away and found two slightly muddy gold bracelets. The young man could not believe his luck, a chance to make a bit of money by selling some old costume jewellery. But then, he had a change of mind. He quickly wiped the bracelets, and put one on each wrist. Not giving it a second thought, he got up and continued walking. His thoughts drifted back to his childhood. He remembered that as a child he idolised the original Captain Marvel, the telekinetic master. A smile came to his face, and then, for some reason, he decided to re-enact the process that Captain Marvel used. He put down his back pack and held his hands high in the air. And then, with one movement, he brought the bracelets together with a mighty clang. There was a blinding flash of light. When the light cleared, Borne found that his street clothes were gone. They were replaced by a red and black costume, and a yellow star on his chest. He now wore a black mask. He now wore the original costume of his hero, Captain Marvel.

But before he knew what was happening to him, Borne turned round to see two men clad in black pointing rifles at him. He turned round again to see another man standing in front of him, this one clad in red with a blue flowing cape, with grey hair, carrying a shield.

"Why thank you, young man." he said. "I've been looking for those telekinetic bracelets for many years. Now, if you'd like to come with me."

"Never!" cried Borne.

It was then that Borne made his mistake. He did not know the extent of his new found powers, or how to use them. That came with experience. He was easily captured by the two men in black.

"Take him below. He has something that I want."

In Surrey, Mr. X and Magus sat in Pendragon's study, discussing Magus' plan.

"If Charles agrees." said Mr X. "I'm going to miss him. I made a promise to his grandfather to keep an eye on him."

"I understand your reservations, Simon." said Magus. "But it is for Christopher's own good…"

Before Magus could complete his sentence, he leapt to his feet, grabbed his head, and let out a huge cry of pain. He then slumped to the ground. Mr. X rushed over to him.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"It is something I have not felt in many years." Magus replied. "Not since the death of an ally of mine. A great surge of mystical energy, as if it were striking at my very soul!"

"Where from?" Mr. X asked.

"Sherwood Forest." said Magus. "Deep in the heart of Sherwood Forest!"

"Then we've got to go and check it out!" said Mr. X.

"You go." said Magus. "I am too weak. I must rest."

"Right." said Mr. X. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Just go!" said Magus. "I sense great danger! As if something has fallen into the wrong hands!"

Mr. X ran out of the study. On his way to the stables, he collected Axe Kid, the only other member of Anglo-Force currently available. At the stables stood Paul Solo's helicopter, currently on loan to Anglo-Force.

Instead of taking the usual amount of time a journey from Surrey to Nottinghamshire would take by helicopter, the journey time was halved, largely due to Chameleon's modifications. They landed in a clearing just outside the forest, and then, using the directions Magus had given them, they made their way into the forest. They soon found the back pack that belonged to Borne. Axe Kid crouched down, and began touching the ground.

"My senses tell me that there has been a struggle here." he said. "Three men attacking one. The one was unable to defend himself for a reason I do not yet know."

Mr. X held a small sensor to the air. "I'm getting a small reading. It's definitely some sort of energy. Only Magus could tell if it was mystical or not."

Mr. X continued to keep an eye on the sensor readings. As he turned round, he was eye-to-eye with a laser rifle being held by a man clothed entirely in black, except for his yellow mask.

"Come quietly, and you will live! Otherwise your life will be terminated!"

Mr. X raised his hands, but the man did not hear Axe Kid creeping up on him from behind. A savate kick to his should made the man drop the rifle. A blow from Mr. X left him lying in a puddle of mud, face first.

"Where do we go from here?" Axe Kid asked.

He did not have long to wait for an answer. Suddenly, they were surrounded by ten more baring various weapons.

"It's been quite a while since I've had a good workout!" said Mr. X

"I agree!" said Axe Kid.

And with that, the two leapt into action. To the normal layman, in a battle ten against two, the ten would normally win. But on this occasion, that was not the case. In just a matter of minutes, Mr. X and his youthful companion took care of their under matched foes. Just as their opponents lay unconscious on the ground, Mr. X and Axe Kid were attacked from behind. Axe Kid was attacked first. A shield had knocked him to the ground. Mr. X spun round, to see a man clad in red with a blue cape.

"I've always wanted to test myself against the best!" said the man. "So I could prove that I was the best!"

Mr. X leapt toward the stranger, rope in hand. Using the rope as a lasso, he wrapped it around the stranger's ankle, and pulled him off his feet, As Mr. X ran toward him, the man monkey-flipped him to the ground. The man then got to his feet. Axe Kid was now on his feet again, and hurled his axe at the caped man. He raised his shield just in time as the axe imbedded itself in the shield. He then leapt toward Axe Kid, and caught him with a karate thrust to the throat. Axe Kid grabbed his throat in pain. Mr. X then came up from behind. The stranger took a throwing star from his belt, and threw it at Mr. X's leg. The tips of the star were coated with a sleeping serum. Mr. X was dosing within a few seconds. As the stranger stood over his fallen foes, four men clad in black appeared.

"Take them below." he ordered. "Put them with the boy."

An hour passed. Slowly, Mr. X and Axe Kid regained their senses. When they finally awoke, they found themselves bound up. Special restraints had been placed on their hands and ankles. Spread-eagling them.

"Where are we?" asked a groggy Axe Kid.

"My guess is in some sort of stronghold." said Mr. X.

Mr. X then looked around. Various machines lined the walls. Then he looked to his immediate right, where another prisoner was being held.

"Impossible!" said Mr. X. "Captain Marvel? I thought you died years ago!"

The groggy figure gazed at Mr. X. He was too dazed to say anything.

Then, a huge door opened. About thirty guards marched in, each carrying various weapons. Then, after all the guards had lined up, a familiar figure entered the room. It was the grey haired man, clad in red and a blue, flowing cape.

"Who are you?" cried Mr. X. "Where are we?"

"Impatience is not a virtue, Mr. X. I will introduce myself. I am Professor Cornelius Moriarty."

"Moriarty!" gasped Mr. X. "I haven't heard of you in years!"

"Indeed." Moriarty replied. "There were rumours linking me with Giacomo Orsine and the Mafia, but I would never associate myself with such scum!"

"Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black!" said Axe Kid.

"I should expect such comments from a young fool!" said Moriarty. "You are no doubt going to ask why I have captured you."

"I did not know you were telepathic." said Mr. X.

"My plans are simple." said Moriarty. "I disagree with the way the civilized world is being run. I intend to install myself as president of the world."

"I hear Mother Nature and the Black Squadron have the same views as you." said Mr. X.

"But I am going about it in a different way." smiled Moriarty. "Rather than trying to get my own way all at once, as they do, I gradually build up my strength and use it gradually."

"The word for people like you is terrorist." sneered Axe Kid.

"I think realist fits better." replied Moriarty scornfully. "The governments of this planet, be they elected or not, have run it into the ground. As Supreme President of the world I would run things my way." He pointed at Borne. "My plan was proceeding quite well until that youth turned up." He gazed around the room. "After Captain Marvel was slain, his telekinetic bracelets vanished. I knew they had landed somewhere on this planet. Then this young fool found them, and became Captain Marvel."

"Captain Marvel Junior more like." said Mr. X. "He doesn't look more than sixteen."

"With these bracelets my abilities would have been complete."

Mr. X laughed. "The last time I heard of you your ability was pointing a gun at someone's head!"

"You fool!" boomed Moriarty. "I have spent the last few years perfecting my fighting abilities. I can even match the skills of you and your pathetic allies."

"You're just an old man!" said Axe Kid. "If I wasn't trussed up like a chicken, I could take you out easily!"

"Such youthful confidence!" said Moriarty. "Confidence which will soon be shattered. Attack Squad E, I am your target! Give no quarter. Ten thousand pounds to the man who takes my head!"

Fifteen men surrounded Moriarty. He drew his sword from it's sheath, a sword that resembled Excalibur. He then began to give a display of fighting technique that any Japanese sensei would be proud of. Within two minutes, fifteen of the most highly skilled soldiers had been dealt with, each one lay unconscious on the ground.

"Deal with these soldiers." said Moriarty. "And dock them a weeks pay for sleeping on the job!"

"An impressive display." said Mr. X. "But please excuse me if I don't applaud. But how…."

"Did I do it?" said Moriarty. "Ten years ago, Armand Theophilus injected me with some sort of serum. It was meant to increase intelligence, and he tested it on me, because he wanted to test it on himself. When my IQ did not quadruple, he was most 'disappointed'. After he dumped me, I found that I had developed photo-genetic reflexes, which means that I can copy any movement I see. After I completed my training, I set up my organisation, slowly making my plans and building my forces. Within the next year, I will be ready to strike!"

"But you said you needed the bracelets." said Mr. X. "If I remember correctly, the only way they can be removed from their owner is if he is killed, and the kid there is the owner."

"I know the legend." shouted Moriarty. "But until now, I have not thought of a way. But remember this, when I do, you two will also die!"

And with that, Moriarty stormed out of the room. As he did, Borne began to wake up.

"Hey kid!" whispered Mr. X. "If you do have Captain Marvel's powers, you're the only one who can get word out!"

Four hours had passed. At Pendragon's mansion, the tension had grown. Together, the rest of Anglo-Force, bar Magus, stood in the stable area.

"It's been far too long." said Star Man. "They should have checked in hours ago! And with Magus being out of action….!"

Then, Woodwose looked up to the sky.

"I can hear something!" he said. "An engine sound!"

"Which direction?" asked Watt.

"South-east." Woodwose replied.

Before anyone could do anything, Watt took off. Less than a minute later, they could see a helicopter in the distance. Chameleon took off. He soon reached the helicopter, but he was surprised to see it was being piloted by Watt, not Mr. X. He landed the helicopter near the stables.

"I found this note, lads!" Watt said. "Robin Hood and his merry men are about to be replaced.

A short time later, Moriarty walked into the prison room, holding a strange device in his hand.

"At last, I have it!" he said. "Very soon, the powers of Captain Marvel will be mine!"

Moriarty walked over to Borne. "With this injection, I will kill this young fool!" Moriarty laughed. "And my plan will be near completion!"

But just as Moriarty was about to inject the poison into Borne, the whole building began to shake. Then the wall began to crumble, and after two might bangs, it collapsed completely, due to the joint effort by Watt and Woodwose. Behind them stood Star Man, Lightning Kid, Chameleon, Red Sun and White Knight.

"Knock knock!" said Lightning Kid.

"I'm not going to use any boring cliché." said Star Man. "But you know why we are here!"

"Squadron D!" shouted Moriarty. "Joint Attack Force T. Attack Anglo-Force! Take no prisoners!"

The battle began. Forty highly-trained soldiers against seven super-powered beings. Chameleon immediately camouflaged himself, making it almost impossible for anyone to attack him. Woodwose tossed the soldiers about as if they were rag dolls. Red Sun, Star Man and Lightning Kid blasted them. White Knight was in his element, his skills as a swordsman having not been tested like this in a long time. Watt, meanwhile, smashed the restraining controls, releasing Mr. X, Axe Kid and the young Borne, so they could join the battle.

Several minutes passed before the battle swung Anglo-Force's way. Moriarty watched the battle from afar.

"Blast it!" he though. "My forces are losing the battle, and there is no way I could take all ten of them!"

Moriarty ducked into a small tunnel. He thought that nobody had noticed him, but Star Man was soon after him. But he could not catch him up. The tunnel lead to a small hangar. Moriarty quickly boarded his small jet aircraft. He flew out of the hangar, and Star Man continued to give chase, but the jet was far too fast for him. Watt soon arrived. Then there was a huge boom.

"It's no good!" said Watt. "He's travelling at least at mach four! There's no way we can catch him!"

They returned to what used to be a battle ground. Moriarty's forces had been defeated.

"Moriarty?" asked Mr. X.

"Gone." said Watt. "So what do we do now? Contact Solo and his boys?"

Then, Magus arrived.

"Inspector Solo and his forces are on their way." he said.

Mr. X walked over to Magus. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am still a little weak." Magus replied. "But I cam here to check on young Mr. Borne. You must come back to the estate with us."

Two hours had passed. Borne, now back in his normal clothes but still wearing the bracelets, sat in front of Magus.

"I hope you understand the gravity of your situation." said Magus. "You now possess great power, and you now have many responsibilities. I can teach you how to use your powers for good, if you are willing."

Borne stood up, and extended his hand. Magus grasped it.

"Welcome, Marvel Boy." said Magus. "Welcome to the Warriors!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**A press conference had been called in the House of Parliament. Reporters from newspapers and television from all over the world awaited the official announcement from the British Prime Minister, Simon Harkes. A couple of minutes later Harkes, accompanied by the Home Secretary Sir Angus Campbell-Bannerman, walked into the room, and the seated themselves in the two middle chairs of the table.**

"**Good morning, ladies and gentlemen." said Harkes. "Before we start, I would like to introduce the gentlemen either side of me. Of course, you all know Sir Angus Campbell-Bannerman, on my right. Seated next to him is Chief Inspector Paul Solo. To my left is Captain James Watt, representing Anglo-Force, and Arthur Pendragon, solicitor acting for Anglo-Force. Now, if I may begin. Last night the House of Commons voted by unanimous decision to give it's full backing to Anglo-Force. The means that the government will construct a full headquarters, and give full funding to the project. We think it is in the public's best interests that the government gives full backing to this project."**

**A reporter raised his hand. "How will the government fund this group of super-heroes? Will there be an increase in taxes?"**

"**There will be no increase in taxes." Harkes replied. "There has been a substantial investment from a private citizen. It is mainly because of that we do not have to raise taxes."**

**The press conference continued for another hour. Afterwards, there was a small gathering at Downing Street. At the gathering were Harkes, Campbell-Bannerman, Solo, Watt and Pendragon. They were later joined by Chief Inspector Jeavons, Simon Kennedy, aka Mr. X, Steven Solo, aka Star Man, Katrina Velichev, aka Red Sun, and Dr. Magus.**

**Kennedy raised his glass of champagne into the air.**

"**Gentlemen, and lady." he said. "I would like to propose a toast to Anglo-Force! May she have a long and fruitful existence!"**

**The noise of clinking glasses filled the room.**

"**Maybe the toast should have been for two groups." said Jeavons. "For the Warriors as well."**

"**I am just glad I did not have to push another bill like that through parliament!" laughed Harkes. "That took some doing!"**

"**Where are the kids, anyway?" asked Pendragon. "As well as Lew and Woody?"**

"**They are at the estate, packing." said Magus. "Lewis is helping them, and Woodwose is not here for obvious reasons."**

**At the estate, Chris Norris, aka Axe Kid, sat in the room that had been his for the past month or so. He had stopped his packing when he found his photo album. Quietly, he turned the pages, looking at the photos of his early childhood in North Carolina, with the Native American Lumbee tribe. A tear came to his eye, as he remembered his parents, who had been brutally murdered by the infamous villain Cowboy. As he turned the pages, he saw photos of himself and Simon Kennedy, Mr. X, his adopted father. There were photos of his training of himself in his Axe Kid costume. And then he wondered, was he doing the right thing by leaving Anglo-Force to join the Warriors, or was it just a natural progression?**

**The days passed idyllically on Craigmillar Island. Axe Kid and Lighting Kid, in their civilian identities, set about exploring the island. Charles Borne and Thomas Leacock spent their time in the vast library. Their days were divided between education and the use of their powers.**

**Norris and Solo were in the north of the island, when they noticed a small black dog trotting along ahead of them. They had seen this dog around the castle but had never paid much attention to it before. Then, to their surprise, the dog stopped, and turned to look at them.**

"**Are you following me?" said a voice.**

**Norris looked at Solo. Solo looked at Norris. Both looked at the dog.**

"**Yes, it was me. I haven't spoken to you before, I didn't know how you could cope with a talking dog."**

**It offered them it's paw in a very polite fashion. "I'm Teddy." he said. "I'm just off to fetch Magus. He's in the dragon cave."**

**The trio walked down onto the beach, and then into a cave.**

"**Move slowly." advised Teddy. "Granamyr doesn't like sudden movements."**

**They entered the cave, to meet Magus on his way out.**

"**There is a telephone call for you." said Teddy. "Inspector Dubois of the Belgian police."**

"**I take it he has found what I was seeking?" asked Magus.**

**The dog nodded.**

"**Return to the castle. Send Charles and Thomas to the cave, tell Thomas to bring the rug from the study and the lamp which is upon my desk." He paused. "And be in costume."**

**A few minutes later all were reassembled upon the beach. Magician, alias Thomas, spread the rug out. Then he seated himself upon it, Axe Kid doing likewise. Then Magus appeared from the cave, astride Granamyr, the biggest dragon the boys had ever seen.**

"**Gentlemen, we are going to Belgium. I have to see my old friend, Inspector Dubois."**

**Their arrival in the Belgian capital cause some excitement amongst the Bruxelloius. Firstly, Granamyr landed, his scales glittering in the sun, then two flying teenagers and two more on a rug landed. As Magus climbed down from Granamyr a fat man in a raincoat hurried over, keeping a wary eye on the dragon.**

"**Phineas, mon ami, c'est res belle a vu tu encore." he said.**

"**Vous sussi, Jacques." replied the wizard. "Where is this student you have for me?"**

**A slim youth stepped forward.**

"**I am Jean-Claude Duvall. I am a mutant changeling."**

"**Show me." said Magus.**

**As they watched, Duvall became a tiger, a cow, and then Magus.**

"**I think I can help you. You may join us if you so wish."**

**Then, as they spoke, a bolt of cosmic energy struck the ground. All scattered. Axe Kid hurled his boomerang axe, only to see it melt. A blast from Lighting Kid was easily repelled by the attacked. He easily evaded Magician and Duvall. Then, the attacker found himself frozen in mid-air. Magus levitated up to him.**

"**If you wish to join my academy, Cosmic Kid, you only have to ask."**

**He unfroze the youngster, and then joined Duvall.**

"**You shall be called the Changer." he smiled. "Now we must return to Scotland."**

**A tie had been chosen for the new headquarters, not too far from Pendragon's estate. Mr. X and Watt flew over the site watching the foundations being laid. They landed near Jock Muir, head of Muir Industries, who was also inspecting the work done so far.**

"**Ach, laddies." he grinned. "It fair takes me back, building a new base for ye."**

"**What do you mean?" asked Mr. X.**

"**Why, back in the fifties I was involved with the original Anglo-Force."**

"**Chameleon is the one you should speak to. He's been studying all the old records, to find out something about Magus to start with."**

**Muir smiled again. "Tell the lad he'll no find a thing out about Magus unless the wee feller himself wants him tae."**

"**We can't find out why they disbanded though." said Watt. "Although I read somewhere that their leader, the Highlander, murdered someone."**

"**Aye, that's true." replied Muir sadly. "He was a fine man!"**

"**He was a murderer." snorted Mr. X.**

**Muir rounded on him angrily. "Ye know nothing." he snarled. "Perhaps ye'd think before speaking if ye asked Magus what he knows."**

**With that, he marched off.**

"**What's wrong with him?" asked Mr. X.**

"**Beats me!" said Watt. "We'd better be shooting off now. Katrina's cooking dinner tonight. Some Russian dish!"**

"**Romantic dinner for two, eh?" said Mr. X. "I just wish I had something in my life like that at the moment!"**

**The afternoon passed quickly for Watt. After dropping Mr. X off at Pendragon's mansion, he quickly flew back to his Kensington flat. By the time he got back it was the early evening. He entered his flat via the sky light. He walked into the living room to find it dimly lighted.**

"**Kate!" he called.**

**He heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Then, his jaw dropped as Katrina stood there in the doorway, wearing a low-cut, figure-hugging dress.**

"**Hello darling!" she said. "Busy day at the office?"**

**Watt walked over to her, and they embraced passionately. Katrina handed Watt a bottle of wine.**

"**Open this please, James." she said. "Our meal is almost ready."**

**Katrina walked back into the kitchen, as Watt searched for a corkscrew. He quickly found one in his cocktail cabinet, and quickly opened the bottle and poured out two glasses. As he poured out the wine, Katrina walked into the room carrying a large dish. As she approached the dinner table, she suddenly stopped. A horrified look appeared on her face, as she dropped the dish she was carrying. She stared out of the window.**

"**Nyet!" she whispered. "Not now!"**

**Watt stood up. "Kate?" he asked. "What's wrong?"**

**Before she could answer, a huge blast ripped into the wall of the flat. Bricks and mortar went flying everywhere. It was as if a huge fireball had hit the side of the building. When the smoke cleared, two men stood where the wall used to be, one clad in black, one in white, both with huge wings on their backs.**

"**Katrina Velichev." cried the one in black. "Where are you, you traitor?"**

"**No!" cried Katrina.**

**Watt, blown back by the explosion, went toward the two strangers.**

"**White Bat!" he said again. "Deal with the fair-haired man!"**

**The man, White Bat, charged toward Watt. The Russian was surprised when Watt did not budge.**

"**Nobody was withstood one of my attacks before!" he said.**

**The other man, Death Angel, leapt toward Watt.**

"**Deal with Red Sun!" he cried. "This one is mine!"**

**White Bat moved toward Red Sun. Death Angel leapt toward Watt, and when he was close, he managed to wrap his huge, feathery wings around him.**

"**The strongest wings in the world." said Death Angel. "You will suffocate in two minutes!"**

**Death Angel was wrong. His wings were almost ripped off as Watt escaped from his clutches.**

"**Forget him!" cried White Bat. "Red Sun is our target!"**

**Death Angel turned away from Watt, and threw a small object at Red Sun. The object hit her legs, and smoke then filled what was left of the room. It was some form of sleeping gas, and Red Sun was soon out of it.**

**White Bat then activated a small transmitter.**

"**Captain Shield!" he said. "We have Red Sun. You can bring the aircraft."**

**They were surprised when Watt grabbed at Death Angel. They thought the gas had also knocked him out. Realising they could not match strength with Watt, they hurled a larger, more powerful gas bomb at him. This made Watt groggy for a minute or so. A few seconds later, a sleek, black aircraft appeared outside the building. A doorway opened on the aircraft, and a man clad in blue and black leaned out.**

"**Leave the other!" he cried. "It is Red Sun we want!"**

**Death Angel picked up Red Sun, and he and White Bat then flew out onto the aircraft. A second later, they were gone.**

**As they left, Watt, still groggy, began to get to his feet. He had just seen the aircraft leave, and took off, after it. He quickly caught up with it, and grabbed the tail fin. With all of his remaining strength, he managed to hold the aircraft in mid-air. The engines of the aircraft were powerful, and Watt's strength was receding fast, due to the effects of the gas bomb. Just as the tail began to crack under the mighty strain, the last ounce of strength went from Watt's body. Watt loosened his grip, and the aircraft went shooting off. As it left, Watt fell to the ground. A two hundred feet fall would have killed a normal man, but Watt was not a normal man. Watt smashed into the ground, causing a three-foot deep crater. As he lay unconscious, a double-decker bus ploughed into the crater. The passers-by were shocked. Luckily, no one on the bus was badly hurt. Watt regained a small portion of his strength and pushed the bus back out of the crater. He then stumbled to his feet, shaking his head, trying to get rid of the cobwebs. Groggily, he looked up to the sky. He then took off. It was quite evident that he as still the worse for wear, judging by his erratic flying pattern.**

**Twenty minutes later, Watt arrived at his destination, Pendragon's mansion. Watt landed, and staggered into the building. As he walked through the hallways, his senses began to go. As he neared the library, Steven Solo walked out.**

"**Jim!" said Solo.**

"**Katrina!" Watt gasped. "The Nightmares!"**

"**Simon! Lew!" Solo shouted.**

**An hour or so later, Watt came to. He had been taken to one of the many bedrooms in Pendragon's mansion. As soon as he woke, he tried to get out of bed, but Solo stopped him.**

"**Easy, Jim." he said. "You're in pretty bad shape, you took quite a beating!"**

"**But Kate!" Watt said. "They've got Kate!"**

"**We know." said Solo. "Arthur and Lewis are in Kensington now. Paul's down there as well. We know just who we are looking for."**

"**The Nightmares?" said Watt. "You know of the Nightmares?"**

"**It was the last thing you said before you passed out." said Solo. "All we know is that the huge aircraft you were seen fighting was last seen in Canada. We've contacted UNIT and they've sent all they have on Captain Shield and his gang, and also some interesting stuff on Katrina."**

**Watt leapt up. "What do you mean?" he asked.**

"**The info was somewhat patchy." Solo replied. She's had dealings with them in the past."**

"**Dealings? What dealings?" asked Watt.**

"**Let's just say for the moment that she wasn't on their most hated enemies list." Solo replied. "Until recently, that is."**

**Watt quickly leapt out of bed and put on his costume.**

"**Come on." said Watt.**

"**Wait, Jim!" Solo shouted. "You're in no condition to go anywhere!"**

"**I'll be the judge of that!" said Watt. "If you want to hold my hand get your glad-rags on!"**

**Watt then flew out of the window. Quickly, Solo put on his Star Man costume. Within twenty minutes, they were in Kensington. There were many police officers present, and the area had been sealed off. Watt and Star Man landed just as White Knight and Chameleon were about to leave.**

"**What the bloody hell are you doing here, Jim?" Chameleon shouted. "You're in no condition to….."**

"**Where Kate's concerned, I'm in a condition to do anything." said Watt. "What's the story?"**

"**You know as much as we do." said White Knight. "The Nightmares would like the Cold War to start all over again."**

**Then, a man wearing a rain coat and hat walked over to them.**

"**Good evening gentlemen. I am Oleg Steatovsky. I am here representing the Russian Embassy."**

"**This doesn't concern you." said Watt.**

"**On the contrary." said Steatovsky. "Katrina Velichev is currently employed by the Russian government, and she is a Russian citizen."**

"**She's also a member of Anglo-Force." said Star Man. "We don't need help from you to find her."**

"**I am not offering help, Star Man." Steatovsky said. "I am ordering you to leave this matter alone. If I have to, I will go to your superiors. This is a matter for the Russian government. It is of no concern to you."**

**A look of anger appeared on Watt's face. He clenched his fist, and lunged toward Steatovsky. Star Man and Chameleon held him back.**

"**Easy Jim." said Star Man. "We don't want an international crisis on our hands."**

"**It would be prudent for you to listen to your friends, Captain." said Steatovsky. "Now, I will leave you, gentlemen."**

**Steatovsky walked away into the night.**

"**So what do we do now?" asked Chameleon.**

"**I've got a few friends up in the Foreign Office." said White Knight. "They're probably all asleep, but it wouldn't hurt them to be woken up. At least I can find out what's going on."**

"**As far as I can see, that's the only thing we can do!" said Star Man.**

"**Well, I'm not sitting around while red tape is cut." said Watt.**

**Watt then took off, and flew away at high speed. Chameleon went to go after him.**

"**There's no point, Lewis." said White Knight. "There's no way any of us could catch him up! I just hope he doesn't get himself into any trouble he can't get out of!"**

**The night became morning. There had been no sign of Red Sun, the Nightmares or Watt. White Knight had been up all night, trying to find out what had been going on. Together with the information he had gathered from UNIT, he had quite a bit to go on. When he was finished, he returned to the mansion. Mr. X greeted him. He called a meeting. They were joined by Chameleon, Star Man and Woodwose.**

"**The Russian government is denying all connections with the Nightmares." said White Knight. "Apparently, they've been trying to silence them ever since the break-up of the Soviet Union. All the other states bar one have been co-operating with them. That one is Sylvania."**

"**Sylvania?" said Star Man. "I've never heard of the place."**

"**That's not surprising." said White Knight. "Nothing has been heard from Sylvania since the late nineteenth century. All that is known that it is a small country with a small population, and that it is self-sufficient. There was a small conflict with Latvia near the end of the last century, but since then, no one has ever left Sylvania, and no one has ever entered until a few months ago."**

"**The Nightmares?" queried Woodwose.**

"**Exactly." said White Knight. "Ever since their little escapade in Canada, they've been hunted all over the world! Only one country has offered them safe haven; Sylvania!"**

"**Sure the UN could have done something." said Star Man.**

"**Sylvania is not even a member of the UN." said White Knight. "Like I said, they've been isolated for over a hundred years. No one know what's been going on."**

"**Where does Red Sun come into this?" asked Mr. X.**

"**That's the bad news." said White Knight. "Up until a year ago, she was a member of the Nightmares. She's wanted for countless crimes in Russia, dating back ten years."**

"**When did Jim say he first met her?" asked Mr. X.**

"**Eleven years ago." replied White Knight. "It appears, gentlemen, that we have been harbouring a criminal!"**

"**So who's going to tell Jim?" asked Woodwose. "I suppose you know he was going to ask her to marry him?"**

**Watt had been searching for Red Sun all night. He was very tired, but he knew he could not give up the search. Using his incredible speed, he had flown all over the country, but he could find no trace of the large black aircraft. As he flew over Dover, he knew that he had to rest. So he landed on the famed white cliffs. He had landed near the edge, and looked out to sea. He wondered what had happened to the woman he loved. Then, as he stood there in silence, he noticed a craft on the sea. It was too far out for him to get a good look at, so he took to the air again, and soon he saw what he thought he had seen from the cliff. It was the same black aircraft that had appeared in Kensington, the aircraft of the Nightmares. **

**Without another thought, he went shooting toward the craft. But he did not think that he would be monitored, which he was. As he neared the aircraft, the hatchway opened, and in the hatchway stood the huge Smasher, his strength having been enhanced by a nuclear explosion a few years previously. In his right hand he held a laser pistol. He aimed it at Watt and fired. Watt was not manoeuvring in any way, so the blast hit him head on. Smasher was shocked to see Watt fly straight through the laser blast. It had no effect on him, even in his he weakened state. Watt flew straight into Smasher, and the two plunged into the sea. Two minutes later, Smasher came flying out of the sea, courtesy of the Captain. It looked like that for once, Smasher had someone who could match power with him. But before Watt could fly after him, he found himself struck down by a mighty shield. The shield dealt him a mighty blow, and another blast from Death Angel rendered him unconscious.**

"**Bring him onto the aircraft." Shield ordered. "We have Red Sun, we might as well have her lover captive as well."**

**Two hours passed. Nothing had been heard at Pendragon's mansion, until now. Chameleon took the news to Mr. X.**

"**The pilot of a Harrier jet reported seeing a disturbance off the Dover coast." he said.**

"**What sort of disturbance?" asked Mr. X.**

"**Three men attacking on other in the sea." Chameleon replied. "And a certain black aircraft was nearby. Looks like Jim found our boys!"**

"**Call the others." said Mr. X. "You, Star Man and White Knight go on ahead. Woodwose and I will follow later."**

**The Nightmare's aircraft left the sea and took to the sky once again. Once it had taken to the sky it headed due east. As soon as the aircraft re-entered British air space, it was picked up by radar. Four jet fighters were scrambled, but as soon as they got near the huge black craft, it started to shimmer, and then it just vanished. The pilots were most puzzled. Inside the aircraft, there were some celebrations.**

"**Congratulations, Captain Shield." said White Bat. "The cloaking device worked!"**

"**It is none of my doing, boy." said Shield. "It is Sylvanian technology which won here. Technology far superior to that of Mother Russia!"**

**Whilst they were celebrating their small triumph, they did not notice that Watt was beginning to regain his senses. Not knowing the full capabilities of his powers, Smasher had just chained up Watt's wrists and ankles. Slowly, without drawing attention to himself, Watt slowly broke the chains on his wrists. When he was sure he was not being watched, he snapped the chains around his ankles. He looked around, and he could see Red Sun chained up. Slowly, he walked over to her to see how she was. She was unaware of his presence, as she had been heavily sedated. Then, he heard a noise. Quickly, he turned round to see Death Angel.**

"**It seems our comrade is awake, Captain Shield." he said.**

**But before Death Angel could say or do anything, Watt charged him. The force of the blow was so hard that it sent both Watt and Death Angel crashing out of the side of the aircraft. The aircraft had been flying over the Netherlands, and the two plummeted toward the earth. The air pressure of the aircraft dropped dramatically, due to the large, gaping hole. As the aircraft fell to the earth, Captain Shield used his huge shield to cover the hole.**

"**Quickly!" he shouted. "We must land! I can't hold my shield in place forever!"**

**Watt and Death Angel continued to plummet. They were falling too quickly for either of them to use their powers. Watt knew that a fall from twenty thousand feet would not kill him, but it would kill Death Angel. Then, when they were about fifty feet from the ground, both of them found themselves in two, giant, hairy arms, the arms of Woodwose.**

"**Easy, James." he said. "The landing won't be the same as the aircraft, but it'll be safer!"**

**But before Woodwose could land, Death Angel regained his senses, pulled out his laser pistol, and hit Woodwose with a laser blast. Woodwose howled out in pain, and dropped Watt and Death Angel. As both had now regained their senses, both took to the air. It was Woodwose who now plummeted toward the earth. Watt raced after him, and grabbed him by his huge arm, and safely guided him to the ground. Death Angel did not follow them, instead following his aircraft, which had landed in a field about half a mile away.**

**After Watt had put Woodwose on the ground, he himself landed. As he did, his legs began to feel shaky. Just before Watt slumped to the ground, Woodwose grabbed him.**

"**Easy, fella." he said. "You're in no condition to do anything!"**

"**Got to save Kate!" Watt gasped.**

**Then, the rest of Anglo-Force arrived. Star Man and Chameleon under their own steam, White Knight and Mr. X riding Galador. White Knight dropped Mr. X off, whilst he and the others flew off to the aircraft.**

"**How is he?" Mr. X asked.**

"**Not good." Woodwose replied. "He's taken one hell of a beating!"**

"**You stay here with him." said Mr. X. "I'm going to join the others!"**

**Star Man and Chameleon soon approached the stricken aircraft. When they neared the aircraft, they saw Captain Shield removing his weapon from the gaping hole.**

"**Quickly!" he ordered. "We must find Death Angel! We must stay together!"**

"**Look, Captain!" said White Bat, pointing to the sky.**

"**You know what to do!" said Shield.**

**White Bat took out his laser pistol, and aimed at Chameleon. But before he knew it, Chameleon used his powers to camouflage himself. The laser blast just flew into empty sky. Star Man followed that up with a nova blast that hit the tail section of the aircraft. Mr. X was soon into the battle. Shield tried to lunge at him, but Mr. X was too quick for the Russian. Then Smasher entered the fray. As he went to protect his leader, Chameleon attacked him from behind. His blows had no effect on the huge Russian. Smasher turned round and tossed Chameleon away as if he was a piece of rubbish. He knew that if he wanted to withstand another attack, he had to camouflage himself again, which he did. He only just avoided another mighty blow from Smasher.**

**Whilst the battle took place, White Knight approached the aircraft from it's blind side. Taking Excalibur in his hand, he sliced a hole in the side of the aircraft. Quickly, he entered, and soon found what he was looking for, Red Sun. He picked her up, and exited the aircraft. As he ran back toward Galador, he suddenly found Red Sun drifting away from his arms. He wondered how this could happen because Red Sun was still unconscious. Then in front of him he saw Death Angel, pointing a small object at Red Sun's body.**

"**I will take the traitor from you!" said Death Angel.**

**The limp body of Red Sun floated into Death Angel's arm. He then took to the air, and flew over the battle site.**

"**Captain Shield!" he cried. "I have her!"**

**But before Shield could say anything, a giant gust of wind blew past Death Angel. Suddenly, he found that Red Sun had vanished from his arms. Only one man could have done that, the Captain!**

**Watt travelled for about two miles before he set Red Sun onto the ground. Then, he returned to the battle site.**

**The fight raged on. Shield seemed to have the measure of Mr. X. White Bat and Star Man continued firing blasts at each other. Chameleon was being pummelled by Smasher, and Death Angel's aerial abilities were no match for White Knight and Galador.**

**Just as Smasher was about to end Chameleon's existence, a huge arm grabbed him from behind, and swung him around. He was surprised to see Woodwose towering over him. Not many people towered over Smasher like Woodwose did. He aimed a blow at Woodwose, which knocked him to the ground. White Knight Cried out in pain as a laser blast from Death Angel hit him in the shoulder. Shield had now defeated Mr. X.**

**Woodwose picked up Smasher, and threw him to the ground. The burly Russian quickly got to his feet, and charged Woodwose, knocking the wind out of him.**

**Watt attacked Shield as he stood over Mr. X. Watt took the Russian totally by surprise, and picked him up by the throat.**

"**You Russian bastard!" he said. "I ought to snap your neck for what you did to Kate!"**

**Watt drove Shield into the ground, and followed that up with a blow to his mid-section. The blow had no effect on him, as he moved his shield into the way to protect himself.**

"**You fool!" said Shield. "She fooled you the same way she fooled us!"**

**Shield sprang to his feet, and battered Watt with his shield. Watt fought frantically, trying to defend himself. Had he been fully fit, he would have been able to defeat Shield, but not on this day. Once again, Watt was losing his senses.**

**The battle between Woodwose and Smasher continued. Realising he could not over power Woodwose in any way, he pointed his laser pistol at him, and fired Woodwose into the middle of next week.**

**Watt was close to death. Shield began to taunt him.**

"**Has not the love of your life told you her secret?" said Shield. "She was once like us, she was a member of the Nightmares! But she disapproved of my proposed Canadian operation! So she went to the Russian authorities, but she forgot she was on the KGB's top priority list, so she fled Russia. When she found out that you were a neo-mutant, and that you joined a group of super-powered beings, she knew she have protection from both us and the KGB! But she did not count on Sylvanian technology!"**

"**Why you…..!" gasped Watt. "You liar!"**

"**She is the liar, Englishman." said Shield. "And now, you will die!"**

**Shield raised his weapon above Watt's head/ Then, something happened.**

"**Captain!" cried White Bat. "In the sky, more of them!"**

**White Bat was right. Reinforcements had arrived, in the shape of Magician, who was carrying Axe Kid, Lighting Kid, Cosmic Kid, and Marvel Boy, the Warriors.**

**The Nightmares were taken completely off-guard. Marvel Boy fired a telekinetic blast at Death Angel, sending him flying through the air. A blast from Cosmic Kid onto Captain Shield knocked him away from Watt. Axe Kid's axe went flying into Smasher's left arm. Changer then transformed into a huge ape, and knocked the burly Russian off his feet. Lightning Kid threw one of his bolts at White Bat, and Magician followed up with a mystic bolt.**

**The battle raged on for many minutes, and the Nightmares seemed near defeat. Then, just as the Warriors were about to deliver their final blow, something strange occurred. A portal appeared in the sky. Captain Shield, Death Angel, White Bat and Smasher looked skywards toward the portal. Then, a huge voice boomed out.**

"**You have failed, Captain Shield! Return to Sylvania now!"**

"**No!" cried Shield. "We can defeat them!"**

"**You are heavily outnumbered. I have kept my side of our agreement, now you must keep yours!"**

**The portal quickly got nearer the ground, and then enveloped the Nightmares. Before anyone could do anything, the portal disappeared.**

"**We've passed out first test." said Magician. "Now I will revive our fallen comrades!"**

**Magician raised his hands, and began chanting. Within a few seconds, Anglo-Force were fully revived. Magician walked over to Mr. X.**

"**Are you okay, sir?" he asked.**

"**Fine, kid." Mr. X replied. "How did you find us?"**

"**Dr. Magus has been monitoring your progress, sir." Magician replied.**

"**Where is he?" asked Mr. X.**

"**He's back at Craigmillar." said Magician. "He said we could handle this one on our own."**

**Axe Kid attended to Watt.**

"**Are you okay Jim?" he asked.**

**Watt shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the cobwebs.**

"**Kate?" he said. "Kate!"**

**Watt leapt to his feet and flew into the sky. He returned to the site where he had left Red Sun. He was soon there. The sedative was just starting to wear off, so Watt picked her up, and flew back to the battle site. He placed her gently on the ground.**

"**Kate? Are you okay?" he asked.**

"**I guess you know everything now." she said.**

"**Shield is a liar!" said Watt. "He must be!"**

**Then, the noise of helicopter rotor blades filled the air. It was the police helicopter that belonged to Inspector Solo. But he had brought with him an unwanted visitor, Oleg Steatovsky. Two other helicopters followed them. They landed in the next field. Solo and Steatovsky rushed over. Star Man held them back.**

"**Wait, Paul!" he said. "At least let them have a few minutes alone!"**

"**There is no time!" said Steatovsky, pushing past Star Man.**

"**Katrina Velichev!" he said. "I arrest you for crimes against the Russian state."**

"**No!" cried Watt. "It's a lie! It can't be true!"**

"**It is true, James!" said Red Sun. "Captain Shield did not lie to you!"**

**Steatovsky grabbed her by the arm.**

"**Come." he said. "We must go now."**

**Steatovsky pulled Red Sun away, and walked toward the helicopter. He stopped when he came to Mr. X.**

"**I will be making an official complaint to your government." he said. "You will hear from me shortly."**

**They continued toward the helicopter. Red Sun gazed back toward Watt. She was now in tears.**

"**I love you." she whispered.**

**Watt whispered the same. Soon, they were apart, and both wondered, would they ever see each other again?**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

New York City, 1933. The giant ape-like creature known as Kong had been terrorising the city for five hours. Kong had been brought to America from his home on Skull Island, as some sort of circus sideshow, and to make a lot of money for his captors. It was during his first public viewing that he had escaped and rampaged through the streets of New York. Now, with the beautiful Ann Darrow as his captive, he scaled the Empire State Building, the tallest building in the world. Then, as he neared the summit of the mighty building, four aeroplanes came into view. He gently laid his captive down. The aeroplanes circled the mighty beast, and attacked him with their machine guns. Twice he was hit in the throat with gun fire. As the small bi-planes began to swoop for another attack, something strange happened. It was as if a hole in the sky appeared. Slowly, the hole moved closer to the mighty Kong. The mighty beast was confused. He began to get covered by the huge hole. Slowly, he began to disappear, as if he was being transported to another place. Then the strange portal-like hole enveloped him completely. But as it began to close, one of the small planes flew into it. Then the hole closed up. Both the might Kong, and the small aeroplane were gone.

Great Britain, over sixty years later. There was a huge public outcry. The tabloid press were having a field day over the Red Sun incident. "Britain's protectors protect an international criminal" was one of the headlines. Some of the other papers were not as charitable.

Concern was also growing in the political ranks. Some MP's were now beginning to question the need for a group of super-powered protectors. A special meeting was called at Number Ten. Prime Minister Harkes summoned Mr. X, as leader of Anglo-Force, Dr. Magus, as leader of the Warriors, Arthur Pendragon, as solicitor for both groups, Inspector Solo, and Jock Muir, head of Muir Industries, who were currently constructing Anglo-Force's headquarters. Also present were Captain James Watt, Thomas Leacock, and the Home Secretary, Sir Angus Campbell-Bannerman.

Harkes rose to speak but as he opened his mouth no words came out. Then, Magus arose.

"I apologise for robbing you of your voice, Prime Minister, but circumstances have arisen which make the original intent of this meeting pointless. This country is heading for…"

Campbell-Bannerman rose to speak. A glare from Magus sat him down again. Magus continued.

"As I was saying, we are heading for a grave crisis. There has been a shift in the balance of forces. I detected it myself whilst Anglo-Force battled the Nightmares. I have been contacted by others of my order for advice. My scans show the imbalance is coming from the country of Sylvania."

Harkes found his voice had returned. "What are you saying Magus?" he asked, his eyes grim.

Magus looked around the room. All were silent.

"The last time there was a shift in the forces of the universe like this led to the Wars of the Ring. I can not say what will happen yet, Prime Minister, but I do want one thing from you. I want Stonehenge sealed off, with a three mile perimeter. There is to be a council of wizards there and no ordinary mortal may attend."

Harkes could not believe his ears. "You want me to clear a national monument…"

Mr. X laid a hand on Harke's arm. "I would do as he asks. Magus does not ask for such things lightly."

The evacuation of the area around Stonehenge began three days later. The operation was headed by Inspector Solo and Chief Inspector Jeavons. Many roadblocks were set up and once everything was complete, the police forces left as well. The roadblocks were manned by the members of Anglo-Force and the Warriors.

No one knew when, where or how the wizards arrived. Magus was already there but as Mr. X watched he could see the others…Ringulrun, Merlin, Gandalf and Radagast. Magus stood.

"The Council of the Five is now in session."

"Here we can make our deliberations without being bothered by mortals." smiled Radagast.

"What do we know of this force?" asked Merlin.

"All we know is that it is using the Portal of Xusia. One rescued the Nightmares." said Magus grimly.

"Then it is indeed serious." said Ringulrun. "For such portals can be used to overlap time."

Magus nodded. "We could see time turned inside out."

The Council ended. Magus returned to his colleagues.

"What have you decided?" asked the Captain.

"We must seek out new allies." replied Magus.

While the meeting of the Istari had been taking place, Jock Muir had been driving home. As he was driving home, his mind turned back to some of the events which had taken place over the past few days, most notably the discussion with Mr. X and the Captain, about the original Anglo-Force.

Soon, he arrived at his London home. It was one of his many homes that were dotted around the country. He had been staying in London because of the work on Anglo-Force's headquarters.

He opened the door and walked into the living room. He walked over to his cocktail cabinet, and poured himself a glass of scotch. He sat down, and was deep in thought for a few minutes. Then, he walked over to the book shelf and took out an old scrap book. The book was full of old newspaper clippings. Newspaper clippings documenting the rise and fall of the original Anglo-Force. The headlines ranged from "super-hero army saves the day" to "hail Anglo-Force". There were photos of each of the members. There were photos of Dr. Magus, looking much younger, Stingray, the Beast Master, Prince Poseidon, and their leader, a canny Scotsman known as the Highlander.

Muir then came to the pages covered in old black and white photographs. Photos of Anglo-Force gathered together. The five men toasting each other's health at the formation, their first headquarters in the north of England. Muir smiled as he flipped through the pages. Then, he neared the end of the book, and he began to feel sad. Newspaper clippings documenting the demise of Anglo-Force after their leader, the Highlander, was seen de-capitating an opponent with his sword. As the team disbanded, the Highlander went missing. Nothing had been heard of him since.

Muir finished his drink and then walked into his bedroom. He opened his wardrobe, and stood there, looking into it for a minute or two. Then, he reached in and took a hanger our. On the hanger out. On the hanger was a yellow costume. He turned it round, and of the front of the costume was the letter "S". Muir held up the mask. He wondered whether the costume would still fit him, and whether he could still do what he did over thirty years ago. Thirty years ago, Jock Muir was one of the members of the original Anglo-Force. Thirty years ago, Jock Muir was known as Stingray.

Vasaria, the late nineteenth century. A large lynch mob had gathered outside the village. The whole village had been terrorised by the monster which had been created by Victor Frankenstein. One small child had already been killed. Now the mob had chased the monster into an old, abandoned church, which was situated on the top of a hill. The monster entered the church, seeking refuge from the crowd. Then, the mob got near the old building. Crying for the monster's demise, they threw their torches into the building. The dryness of the wood inside made it perfect for a fire. It immediately caught alight. It was not long before the whole building was on fire. The monster lunged about in fear, his fear of fire overcoming him. Then, when he thought his life would end in a fiery way, a small portal opened. The monster was even more confused. He seemed even more frightened when the portal got close to him. Then, before he could do anything, the portal engulfed him and the Frankenstein monster vanished from the nineteenth century. As far as the mob outside knew, the Frankenstein monster was no more.

Plans were being made at Pendragon's mansion. The special United Nations's force, UNIT, as well as SHIELD, and other organisations, had been contacted. It was decided that the UN would take care of the American side of things. Magus sat in deliberation with Mr. X.

"Although we are gathering a powerful force" said Magus, "it is still not strong enough."

"I know of two more possible candidates." said Mr. X. "One would be easy to contact. We can get in touch with Prince T'Chuka through the Voltanian Embassy. But Clarkie, he's a different matter altogether."

"Clarkie?" queried Magus. "Oh, you mean the Jet. He would indeed be a welcome ally, but he is very unpredictable."

"Then I'll get in contact with the Voltanian Embassy." said Mr. X. "And I'll get our inspector friends to put out a call for Jet."

"There is one more thing, Simon." said Magus. "May I suggest that, as you are leader of Anglo-Force, that you select a second in command. On an operation such as this, where we are going against an unknown force, a second in command is most necessary."

"Who do you suggest?" asked Mr. X.

"May I suggest James?" Magus replied. "He has had command responsibilities in the RAF, during both the Gulf and Eugenics Wars. Should anything happen to you, he would be able to take over."

"Are you sure he's up to it?" asked Mr. X. "The strain did show during the battle with the Nightmares."

"I have the utmost confidence in him." said Magus. "And if he is to be your second, you must to."

"You're right, as always." said Mr. X. "Jim is the right choice."

The Voltanian Embassy was soon contacted, and a message was sent. Within a day, Watt was winging his way to Voltania. Little did he know that someone else was en route to Voltania, from Eastern Europe.

A journey that would have taken a normal passenger aircraft a couple of hours took Watt roughly thirty minutes. When he was in Voltanian airspace he soon found the White Palace, the ancestral palace of Prince T'Chuka, which was situated in the Voltanian capital, N'dabu.

Watt was greeted by two fearsome looking guards outside the White Palace. Both the guards were dressed in traditional Voltanian war dress. Soon, they were in the throne room. T'Chuka sat on his marvellous looking throne. He looked very stern as Watt as the guards entered. The silence was deafening as T'Chuka got up from his seat and walked over to Watt. He had the same stern look on his face. T'Chuka stared at Watt, who wondered what was going on. Then, T'Chuka broke out into a huge smile.

"James!" he said. "It is good to see you again!"

The two old friends embraced.

"It has been a long time since the battle with Supremus and the Black Squadron." said T'Chuka.

"Come." he said. "Let us go into the Royal Gardens. We will talk there."

A few minutes later, Watt and T'Chuka stood in the beautiful Royal Gardens. These gardens were off limits to almost all but a select few. Only the gardeners and the Royal family were allowed.

"It's amazing." said Watt. "I'm not much of a gardener, but even I know that some of these plants can't grow in this climate!"

"The atmosphere in this garden can be controlled by computer." explained T'Chuka. "A special dome can be used to create the right atmosphere. But enough of that. We have other matters to discuss."

Then, just as they sat down on one of the garden benches, a door opened. A man dressed as a Voltanian guard walked in. T'Chuka stood up.

"What is this?" he boomed. "No one is allowed in these gardens without my permission!"

"I do not need your permission." said the man.

The stranger quickly got rid of his Voltanian uniform, revealing a black, furry face. His ears were pointed. He resembled T'Chuka, when he was in his Tiger form.

"N'Chaka!" said T'Chuka. "The Panther! I exiled you years ago!"

"Exiles mean nothing to me, cousin!" sneered Panther. "Especially to my new employer!"

Using his amazing agility, Panther leapt towards Watt. The Voltanian obviously knew nothing about the Captain's powers, because he seemed surprised to see Watt moving so quickly. Then, T'Chuka entered the fray. While Panther had attacked Watt, T'Chuka became the Tiger. Panther somersaulted to another part of the gardens, gazed at T'Chuka, and pounced on him. Just before Panther touched him, T'Chuka unleashed his claws, and laid into Panther's chest. Panther slumped to the ground, touched his chest, and looked at the blood on his hand.

"You have made a mistake, cousin!" Panther sneered.

Panther leapt to his feet, but still clutched his chest. Before he could make another attack on T'Chuka, he found Watt standing in front of him. Panther aimed a blow at Watt's head, which he quickly blocked. No matter what sort of blow Panther aimed at Watt, Watt blocked it. Whilst this went on, T'Chuka had moved to a position behind Panther.

"Surrender!" he ordered. "There is no way you can win!"

"Never!" cried Panther. "A member of the Brotherhood never surrenders!"

Then, just as Panther was about to be subdued, the portal appeared yet again. Before they could do anything, Panther was gone.

"Now you know how grave the situation is." said Watt. "It seems that our allies are in danger!"

Nineteenth century Transylvania: a cloaked figure stood before Castle Dracula. As the sun set the figure strode through the gate.

Down in the crypt a casket opened. Out stepped Vlad Drakul, Count Dracula. As he made his entrance into the great hall he saw the cloaked figure.

"How dare you invade my inner sanctum!"

The cloaked figure removed his hood. It revealed a head with flowing white hair, flecked with black. A many coloured cloak was just visible below the over cloak.

"We have a common enemy, my dear Count. A certain Dr. Phineas Magus, an old rival of mine and an old enemy of yours."

"I know of Magus." replied Dracula. "But who are you?"

The other bowed low. "I am Saruman the White!"

Magus and Thomas Leacock stood in his study at Craigmillar. Magus removed a key cast from the finest mithril silver, and pulled a heavy velvet curtain to one side. Then, he opened the door to the study. In trotted four animals, Teddy, Magus' border collie, Toby, the Labrador, and Jimmy and Tabitha, the cats. Magus closed and then locked his study door. As the door swung open Leacock, now in the guise of Magician, could not believe his eyes. Gone were the rocky cliffs of Craigmillar Island, to be replaced by a cast field of shining snow. A herd of woolly mammoths moved across the horizon. Magus unfurled his Persian rug.

"Where are we?" asked Magician.

"We are in Istarix. I mean to seek out other allies."

Magus and his party soon left the boundaries of Istarix behind and were now sailing down the coasts of Middle-Earth. Thomas gazed up at the black sail above them.

"Where does this ship come from?" he asked.

"It is from the Corsairs of Umtar." Magus replied.

"But where are we going?" Thomas asked.

"To the Land of the Gods!"

A bank of fog enfolded the ship. When the fog cleared the ship was anchored at a dock. In the distance could be seen a towering city.

"What is that?" asked Magician.

"Valhalla." smiled Magus. "We are meeting our allies!"

They made their way towards the city. As they approached the gates two heavily armed guards barred their way. Then as Magician watched both his suit and Magus' had been replaced by robes. The guards moved aside.

Magus led Magician down into the Great Hall of Valhalla. Around the walls sat the gods of Asgard, Olympus, Egypt, China, Japan, and the Celtic gods.

"Leave this to me." said Magus.

"Speak, Magus!" boomed Odin. "Why doest thou venture into the Land of the Gods?"

"A great crisis looms on the planet Earth." Magus replied. "A crisis that threatens the entire space/time continuum. A gathering of evil forces is taking place in Sylvania."

"We, too, have noticed a disturbance." said Zeus. "A disturbance that has not been seen since the Ring Wars in Middle-Earth!"

"Then why doest thou enter here?" boomed Odin. "Hast thou not gathered a force to combat this threat?"

"I have, Lord Odin." Magus replied. "But my observations tell me that my unknown adversary is gathering forces from the past, the present, and perhaps, the future. By doing this, he has slightly changed the course of history. I do not have the power to summon such forces. This is why I have come here. I seek your help."

"You wish us to join forces with you?" asked Zeus. "Alas, only a few of us can ever step foot on Earth."

Then, from out of the shadows walked a man. He carried in one hand a spear, and in the other, a sling. Then, he spoke.

"I will go. For I am Lug, the Celtic god, the Lamfhada, the Samildanach. I am many. I am warrior, harper, poet and sorcerer."

"You are indeed most welcome, Lug." said Magus. "You and your skills are very well known to me."

"Then so be it." boomed Zeus. "Good luck to you and your forces, Magus. Remember this, the gods will go with you!"

And so the force of good grew. It now included Anglo-Force, the Warriors, Tiger, and the god, Lug.

Although the force now numbered near twenty, the recruiting continued. Inspector Solo had reported several sightings of Jet, but the sightings were not consistent.

The force had now gathered at Pendragon's mansion, to lay down their plans. It was after a hard day that Magus stood on top of one of the surrounding hills, gazing into the sky. His thoughts were on the impending battle with an unknown adversary. He then noticed something in the sky that looked familiar to him, a streak of yellow shooting across the sky. Soon, the shape of a man could be seen. As the flying man got closer, he recognised him. The man was none other than Jock Muir, in his guise as Stingray. Stingray landed in front of Magus, who could not believe his eyes.

"Jock!" he smiled, grasping Stingray's hand. "What on earth are you doing here? Aren't you getting a bit old for this sort of thing?"

Stingray removed his mask. "That's the pot calling the kettle black!" Muir laughed. "Compared to me, you're ancient!"

"What are you doing here, Jock?" Magus asked. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to see if I still had it in me." Muir replied. "And I have! It never goes away. But this whole situation, and my being in charge of this headquarters building project, brought back a lot of memories, and not all of them good."

A grim expression appeared in Muir's face. Magus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're talking about, old friend." said Magus. "I took often think of Russell Nash, our Highlander friend. But there's a lot to the story I never told the rest of you."

"Why not?" asked Muir. "We were like brothers in those days. You, me, Russ, Frank and the Prince. Why did Russell kill someone? Why did he break our most sacred vow?"

"It is a long story." said Magus. "For now, though, I will tell you this. If the Highlander had not killed his opponent that night, he would not be alive today!"

"Alive!" said Muir. "I thought he died over thirty years ago! What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I said before. " said Magus. "It is a long story, and now is not the time to tell that story. Now I have something to ask you, if you will come inside."

So soon, Jock Muir, Stingray, was also a part of the force.

Vasaria, the late nineteenth century. A strange creature stalked the forest, for he was neither man, nor breast. He was werewolf.

It was a full moon on this night, and the werewolf had just taken another life. Soon, the moon began to disappear, as the sun began to rise. Slowly, the transformation began again. Slowly, the werewolf began to change back into a man, a man called Lawrence Talbot.

Talbot looked up into the sky. A look of utter fear was on his face. He knew that while he was in the form of a werewolf, he had killed. He was filled with guilt. If he could have, he would have killed himself. But he knew he could not.

He began to wander through the forest, in search of a place to hide. He knew that the mutilated body of his victim would soon be found.

As he ran through the forest, he saw a woman in the distance. Had she seen him commit murder? Perhaps, perhaps not. As Talbot stood there looking at her, she walked over to him. Talbot was struck dumb by the woman's beauty. As she got nearer to him, she spoke.

"Lawrence Talbot?" she asked.

"How did you know my name?" he asked.

"I know many things." the woman said. "I know your name, your date and place of birth, and I know that you see a cure to your curse."

"How do you know of my curse?" Talbot asked. "I'm the only one that knows."

The woman placed her hand on Talbot's head. "I am all knowing, all seeing!" she said. "I can cure you of your curse, Lawrence, if you will come with me!"

"Can you sure me?" asked Talbot.

"I can do anything I wish!" the woman replied.

The strange woman raised her hand, and a portal opened.

"Come with me, Lawrence Talbot." she said. "Through the portal lies an answer to your nightmare. Through the portal lies the end of your curse!"

The woman led Talbot to the portal's entrance.

"Wait!" said Talbot. "You haven't told me your name!"

"You wish to know my name, Lawrence? My name is Morgana Le Fey!"

Latvia, one hundred years later. A convoy of cars headed towards the Latvia/Sylvania border. No one had been on this road for many years and it had fallen into disrepair. This was the only road out of Sylvania.

Soon, the convoy reached the Sylvanian border. The road was blocked with trees and various other things. Then, from out of the front car, a woman got out. She was clad entirely in black, with a black shroud covering her face. She looked at the roadblock, as if she was waiting for someone.

"Saruman!" she cried.

An astral image of Saruman's face appeared in the sky above them.

"Mother Nature!" he boomed. "So you have arrived."

"Why this blockade?" shouted Mother Nature.

"It is to stop unwanted visitors." Saruman replied. "Are all of your comrades with you? Theophilus, Celsius and the others?"

"The entire Black Squadron are here!" Mother Nature replied.

"Excellent!" said Saruman. "Then you may enter my country. Follow the road and you will soon be in my castle."

Then, without warning, the road blockade vanished. The convoy continued on it's way. The road on the Sylvanian side of the border was in perfect condition. As soon as the convoy was on Sylvanian land, the blockade re-appeared, looking as if nothing had happened.

Within an hour, the Black Squadron found themselves within the dark, foreboding hills of Castle Oklev, the castle that Saruman had made his own. The landscape around the castle looked like it belonged in a Tolkien novel. As the convoy approached the castle, the drawbridge opened. Inside, they saw a party of orcs, seated around a large fire, cooking some large, wild beast that they had captured and killed. They stopped in the main castle courtyard. Mother Nature got out of the lead car. As she looked around, she could not believe her eyes. There were many creatures she had thought only mythical all around the courtyard, such as orcs, trolls and dundelings. One orc came up to her. The orc grunted at Mother Nature, and motioned toward a large door. Mother Nature signalled to her co-cohorts to stay outside.

The orc lead Mother Nature through a long, dark corridor, into a large room. Paintings and tapestries lined the walls. A large table was in the centre of the room. A large banquet had been catered for. Around the table sat the Voltanian, Panther, the Russian, Captain Shield, and his number two, Death Angel, of the Nightmares. Opposite them sat Morgana Le Fey. At the head of the table sat the owner of the castle, Saruman the White.

"Greetings to you, Mother Nature!" he said. "Come, join us. Eat!"

Mother Nature sat at the table. "What's with all those monsters outside?" she asked. "When we made our deal, you said nothing about monsters!"

"Orcs are not monsters." Saruman replied. "Orcs have served me for many years. They are loyal subjects!"

"And besides." said Panther. "Some of our other allies could be termed as monsters!"

Then, the huge door swung open, and in walked a caped figure, Count Dracula.

"It can't be!" gasped Mother Nature.

"It is!" said Dracula. "We all share a common enemy!"

"And if you wish to collect the large amount of money you were promised," said Saruman, "you will do as I say!"

The gathering of forces continued in Britain. Jet had again been spotted over London.

He was flying high over north London. He had known nothing of what had been going on. As he flew through the air, a gust of wind blew past him. For a few seconds he was confused. Then he remembered. Only one man could fly faster than him. He noticed that a man had stopped ahead of him. He recognised him instantly as the Captain, James Watt.

"Hello, Clarkie!" said Watt.

"Jim!" said Jet. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember that promise you made?" asked Watt. "We need that help, now."

"So what's the problem?" asked Jet.

"I'll race you back to the Surrey countryside." Watt replied. "I'll explain there!"

Magus sat deep in the vaults below Craigmillar. Soon, he found what he was looking for. He left the vaults and returned to his study room. Soon, he teleported back to Surrey. As he entered the mansion, Mr. X greeted him.

"What possible use can that be?" he asked. "A piece of old metal like that!"

Magus smiled. He placed his hand over the lamp. Purple vapour began to billow out. Then, as the smoke cleared, a djinn, golden skinned and clad in clothes of ancient Persia stood before them.

"Who summons Johangas Khan, the genie of the lamp?"

"It is I, Magus. Your help is needed."

The genie bowed. "It shall be yours."

Magus smiled. Then he gestured to Mr. X. "Obey this man." he said.

As they stood, Stingray entered.

"Khan! I haven't seen you in years!"

Khan bowed. "O Stingray, the years have been kind to you!"

Magus drew Stingray to one side. "Tell me Jock, have you seen Frank recently?"

Muir shook his head. "Not for a good few years now. Not since the seventies, when he went to study the giant apes on Skull Island!"

"Then I must go there!"

Granamyr appeared in the sky. Magus flew up to join him.

The journey to Skull Island, in the South Seas, did not take long. The jet had not yet been invented that can match a speed with a dragon. Magus landed along and headed for the village which, over sixty years before, had been terrified by Kong. As he entered the village a familiar figure greeted him, the brown hair now flecked with grey, but even at the age of eighty there was no mistaking Dr. Francis Burns, the Beastmaster. In his heyday all creatures obeyed him. He hurried over to Magus.

"Phineas, I was expecting you. Hurry!"

They made their way to the edge of the village, and gazed out into the jungle.

"What do you sea?" asked Burns.

"The wall is gone?" replied Magus.

Burns nodded. "The villagers say there was never a wall. They don't know about King anymore. There are no giant apes on Skull Island!"

"I have a feeling, Frank, that I know where King is. Come with me, we may need your help."

They returned to the beach were Granamyr was waiting.

"It's like old times." said Burns. "Off on a mission!"

"More than you think." said Magus. "Muir is with us too. But we can find no sign of Nash or Poseidon.

Saruman stood in Sylvania, preparing to send out his portal once more, this the portal was expected. On the planet Skaro, a Dalek spaceship, commanded by their leader Davros, passed through. It landed outside his castle. As they left, Saruman greeted them warmly.

"Soon, we will be ready!"

Back at Pendragon's mansion, Magus had called a meeting of the assembled forces.

"I have studied why the balance of forces is so critical at this time. It seems that were are approaching a join in the time line. Should this join be fractured or altered in any way then not only will the future be altered but also history itself. This is what I believe our enemy is seeking to do. I have contacted the Time Lords of Gallifrey, they are sending aid."

"So what do we do?" asked Woodwose. "Wait?"

"We can do no more." replied Magus. "All scans into Sylvania have been repulsed. I do not believe we will have long to wait."

A day later, Frank Burns walked through London. As he stopped at a newsagent, and brought a paper. As he left the newsagent, he took a look at the front page. The main story was about the first manned space flight to Jupiter, and the shuttle craft under the command of Colonel Winthorn. As he read the headline, he could not believe his eyes. The words in front of him began to change. The headline did not say anything about a successful launch of a manned space craft, but of a space craft's destruction on the launch pad. It also made no mention of a Colonel Parker Winthorn. Burns knew that he had to get back to the mansion as soon as possible.

As he made his way back in his rented car, he noticed that a crowd had gathered, and they were looking into the sky. Burns looked, and he could not believe his eyes. Flying through the sky was a United States Airforce bi-plane, the likes of which had not been seen since the early 1930's. The aircraft was in some difficulty, and began to nose dive toward the busy London streets. The gathering crowd began to panic. The plane plunged into the streets, and caught alight. As the crowd looked on in horror, Burns rushed over to the wreck. He saw that the pilot had been thrown clear, and went to him. Burns removed the pilot's leather flying helmet. The pilot gazed up at him.

"Hey fella!" he said. "Guess I got that big, hairy monkey, eh?"

The pilot coughed violently, and then died. Burns then noticed the name on the pilot's uniform - Captain Winthorn.

Burns moved to one side as the emergency services arrived, then, as a sparrow perched on his finger, a message passed. The bird flew away.

The message soon delivered, Magus arrived at the morgue to which they had taken the body. He was met by Burns and Chief Inspector Jeavons. Grimly they strode into the building. Magus marched up to reception.

"Where is the body which was just brought it?"

Soon they were standing in the mortuary itself. The body of the pilot lay in front of them.

"What are you going to do, Magus?" asked Jeavons. "Bring him back to life?"

"No." replied Magus. "I could only do that using voodoo. We already know that Winthorn is out of his own time. We also know that a Colonel Winthorn should have been on that recent space mission but was not. I would assume that Colonel Winthorn is, or was a direct descendant of Captain Winthorn. Without the one, the other cannot exist."

"He mentioned a monkey." said Burns. "It could tie in with what happened on Skull Island."

"There is one way to find out." said Magus. "I will scan his memories."

For a brief moment Magus' hands hovered above Winthorn's brow. A smile played upon his face.

"Our enemy has made a mistake!" he smiled. "One of his allies is Kong! We know where to begin!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

A lone figure stood on the hills surrounding Loch Shiel. He gazed into the distance, deep in thought. He knew that a great crisis threatened mankind, and he knew that he would have a role to play. But when would he make his entrance? And would it be a major role? Only one man could answer these questions, and that man was Connor McCloud, the Highlander.

The identity of the enemy still remained a mystery to Anglo-Force and their allies. They did know, however, that Kong was at their disposal. Jock Muir, minus his Stingray costume, had returned to the building site of Anglo-Force's new headquarters. It was now essential that the building and all the equipment be completed. Arthur Pendragon's mansion was a nice enough place to live, but it did not have the equipment they would need.

From many miles away, the leader of the "Brotherhood", Saruman the White, observed the goings on from his Sylvanian fortress. He stood, gazing into a portal, and he seemed amused. His other allies, Morgana Le Fey and Mother Nature, entered the room.

"Magus flatters me!" said Saruman. "He has gathered a mighty force, but still, I am unknown to him!"

"When do we make our first move?" asked Mother Nature. "The Black Squadron is not used to just sitting around, doing nothing! What is out first goal?"

"Our first goal will soon become apparent, my dear!" Saruman replied. "Whilst Kong diverts their attention, you and your Black Squadron will be given a mighty task, to collect the greatest prize known to man!"

And with that, Saruman left the room. He ventured deep into the bowels of his castle, into the dungeons. He strode through dimly-light corridors, until he came to a huge cage. The bars were made of adamantium, the strongest metal known to man. Saruman peered into the cage. In one corner of the cage sat the mighty Kong. The mighty beast sat dejected. Saruman smiled.

"Soon, mighty one, soon!" he said. "Your mighty power will be unleashed on the world again. Soon, you, and others like you will be the backbone of my army!"

Kong stared at Saruman. His huge eyes narrowed, as if he was showing anger at his new master. Saruman walked away from the cage, to meet Morgana.

"Think, Saruman." she said. "If we had more than one beast such as that! We would be unstoppable!"

The wizard smiled. From his robes Saruman produced a copy of The Times.

"We can have what we want, my dear Morgana!" he smiled. "And all thanks to the efforts of Jock Muir and Magus! Read that!"

The front page bore a banner headline. It read as follows;

_MONSTERS TO BE CONFINED_

_The Japanese government confirmed today that Ogasawa Island on the southern Pacific has been selected to house the monsters which have in years past terrorised the world. They will be electronically confined on the island by a system designed by Muir Industries and funded by the billionaire philanthropist Dr. Phineas Magus. Creatures to be housed on the island include Gorgo, Mothra, Godzilla, Spygon, Anguillis, Barogon, Gorosaurus, Rodan, Ebirah, Titanosaurus, Manda and Megalon. Further facilities are planned to house creatures such as the Gillman and the Frankenstein monster._

Saruman smiled broadly.

"As I said, they have brought all we need together!"

They laid their plans to steal the creatures from Ogasawa Island. It was a simple matter for a mage of Saruman's skills to use the portals to steal them away.

Watt rushed into Mr. X's office, brandishing the newspaper report, hot from the fax.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" he asked. "We know they have Kong, now Godzilla and the rest!"

"Easy Jim!" said Mr. X. "Magus is in charge of this one!"

Two days later a Hercules transport aircraft landed at a private airfield near Istanbul. Three trucks drove up and a cargo door opened. Theophilus looked out.

"I never cared for desert terrain." he sneered. "Why would Saruman not send one of his orc raiding parties?"

Morgana Le Fey joined him at the door.

"You know full well why we were sent here, Theophilus. The Holy Grail is a great prize, countless people have sought it, and failed. It almost fell into German hands in the late thirties…..if it had, Hitler would now rule the world."

"Then we would replace him." smiled the rogue psychiatrist.

"Follow me." said the witch. "I have the map which shows us where to go."

They had been monitoring Sylvania. Still nothing could be detected, owing to the strange veil which had been drawn over the country.

"It reminds me of the Girdle of Melian." mused Magus. "It enclosed the land of Doriath, on Middle Earth. It was only breached twice, by Beran, whose doom was greater than the power of Melian, and by the wolf Cracharoth, whose rage was fed by the power of a silmaril."

"Then we need a silmaril." said Stingray.

"As far as I know, they are all lost. They may be retrieved at the end of the world."

"While you're reminiscing, Magus." interjected Chameleon. "I'm picking up an energy reading like that force field, in Turkey. Istanbul to be exact."

"I once travelled there on the Orient Express, with a friend of mine, a chap named Poirot."

Then, an emergency came through from Scotland yard. Paul Solo appeared on the view-screen.

"Magus." he cried. "The stolen monsters have re-appeared. Kong and Godzilla are attacking Washington, Gorgo and Rodan are in Moscow, Ebirah and Megalon are in Tokyo, Manda and Mothra are in Johannesburg, Barogon and Anguillis in Sydney, Spygon and Gorosaurus are in London!"

"It's a diversionary tactic, Inspector." said Magus. "But one we can't ignore. Our enemies mean to locate and use the power of the Holy Grail, but want us distracted elsewhere. I'll get Mr. X to organise squads to deal with the threat. I must organise a squad to deal with the threat in Turkey."

The screen went blank.

"What do you mean, the Holy Grail?" asked Chameleon.

"There are three sacred objects which hold great power." said Magus. "The Ark of the Covenant, the lance which pierced Christ's side at the crucifixion, and the Holy Grail. For many thousands of years the Grail lay concealed in a secret site in Turkey, guarded by a crusader. Then, in 1938, Dr. Indiana Jones re-discovered it. The story is too long to go into here, but the Grail, suffice it to say, was lost once more."

"But it's just a cup!" said Stingray.

"Not just a cup." replied Magus. "The cup of Christ. It must not fall into enemy hands!"

Then, Mr. X entered the room.

"We must act, Magus." he said.

"Listen carefully." said Magus. "I'm putting all the equipment here on automatic. I will need brains rather than brawn with me. I'm taking Magician, Stingray, Chameleon, Tiger, Changer and Marvel Boy."

Mr. X then organised the rest.

"Captain, Beastmaster, Star Man, you take Washington. White Knight, Woodwose, Axe Kid, Moscow. Cosmic Kid, Johangas Khan, you take Tokyo. Lug, Johannesburg. Jet, you're with me. You'll find help in the cities."

Destinations were soon reached. As the Captain, Beastmaster and Star Man reached Washington they could see Kong atop the Washington Monument, Godzilla was heading toward the White House. As they landed they were greeted by the American heroes, Supercop and Mighty Man.

"Any news as to why these creatures have appeared?" asked Supercop.

"They're being controlled from Sylvania." said Watt. "But we haven't been able to get into the country yet."

Watt, Star Man and Supercop then jetted off to join the battle. Burns then turned to Mighty Man.

"We've known each other for a few years." he said. "Do you trust my judgement?"

"Always." said Mighty man.

"I want to try and establish telepathic contact with Kong, to see if I can break the control over him. Godzilla's mind is too reptilian. I've never come across one like it, but I can communicate with Kong. Can you fly me near him?"

"Sure can!"

The battle was not going well. Supercop and the Captain had managed to contain the monsters in one area, whilst Star Man put out the fires caused by Godzilla, but despite their combined powers they could not defeat the monsters. Then, Mighty Man and the Beastmaster appeared in a small jet. Burns wore a thought magnification helmet on his head. Godzilla looked up as they approached, blasting flame at them. It was deflected by a blast from Star Man.

"Hurry!" cried Burns. "I can't hold out for long!"

Mighty man held the jet steady. Then, he manoeuvred toward Kong. Supercop and the Captain circled around the great ape. Suddenly, a bemused look came over the simian's face. His eyelids began to droop, he rocked back and forth. Then, he plunged from the Washington Monument.

"Catch him!" yelled Burns.

Supercop and the Captain swooped down, getting the cast bulk of the Gorilla. Gradually, they slowed it down. As they set it down a blast of flame from Godzilla smashed into them, knocking both way. The great lizard bent low over his fallen ally. A blast from Star Man struck Godzilla, sending him feeling. A triple punch from Supercop, Mighty Man and the Captain knocked him out.

"Now what?" asked Supercop.

"We have to get these two back to Ogasawa Island. I may be about to find out who our enemies are from them." replied Burns.

Magician stood on top of a high building, overlooking the busy market traders in Istanbul. He was deep in thought. This would be the first mission he had been on without his mentor, Dr. Magus, and he was worried. Then, a familiar figure materialized next to him. It was Chameleon.

"How's it going, Tom?" he asked. "I couldn't get one piece of information while I was down there."

"Nor I." said Magician. "It is as if someone is clouding their thoughts with some sort of mystical cloud, something which I can not deal with at this time."

Chameleon placed his hand on the youngster's shoulder.

"I don't know much about magic." he said. "But I do know that these things take time."

Then, Cosmic Kid flew overhead.

"Anything?" asked Chameleon.

"There is an aircraft in the desert three miles south of here." he replied. "And two sets of tracks going east."

"The Grail!" said Magician. "They are definitely going after the Grail!"

"Go and find the others." said Chameleon. "Tell them to get back here!"

A few hours later, the six stood in the rocky hills east of Istanbul. Tiger was the first to notice something.

"Look's like there's has been some sort of battle here." he said. "Look at that."

"A battle that took place sixty years ago." said Chameleon. "Look at the markings on that tank! Nazi!"

Magician placed his hand on the ground.

"They have been here." he said. "But how many, I can't tell. All I can tell is that there is a mystical presence here, one much more powerful than myself."

"Can you detect anything?" asked Chameleon.

"Only that they are four hours ahead of us." Magician replied. "We must hurry or all will be lost."

Marvel Boy leant against the tank.

"Can we rest for a moment?" he asked. "I need a drink! The heat here is unbearable!"

Then, to his amazement, a glass of ice water appeared in front of him, followed by a hand, and then, the rest of Dr. Magus.

"This should cool you down, young man!" he said.

"Where have you been, old friend?" asked Stingray.

"I've been to see an old friend of mine." Magus replied. "Dr. Henry Jones Senior!"

Magus took a small book out of his pocket.

"This is his diary." said Magus. "This book contains everything we need to know. It gives us an advantage over our unknown enemies."

"And what of the monsters?" asked Chameleon.

"They are being dealt with as I speak." said Magus. "Ogasawa Island will be their home once again. Now come, we have no time to lose."

Many miles ahead, Morgana Le Fey stood, looking at the cliff face. Mother Nature came up to her.

"I still don't see why Saruman would want it." said Mother Nature. "He was many allies. Why go after an ancient up?"

Morgana stared at Mother Nature.

"You are a fool!" she said. "With the Grail, the forces of Saruman the White would reign supreme!"

"So how do we get into this cavern?" asked Mother Nature. "It would take us days to remove these huge boulders. Even Trull couldn't shift them quickly!"

Morgana raised her hand, and began chanting. Mother Nature snorted. Even someone of her intelligence never understood the magic arts. She could not believe her eyes when the huge rocks began to move, seemingly by themselves.

"You still doubt my power?" asked Morgana.

"There are better ways of doing this." said Mother Nature.

"Enough!" said Morgana. "Gather your minnows. You will enter the cavern, and find the Holy Grail!"

"How will I find it?" asked Mother Nature.

Morgana opened her hand, and a piece of paper appeared.

"This is a map." she said. "It gives the exact whereabouts of the Grail. Now go!"

"What about you?" asked Mother Nature. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No." Morgana replied. "I must study these markings. I can learn much from these."

Mother Nature signalled to the others, and soon, they were all in the caverns. As soon as they were in, Morgana raised her hand once again, and the huge rocks were in place once more. She raised her other hand, and the cavern filled with light. She then kneeled on the floor, and began to examine the markings. She began whispering to herself, and then a smile appeared on her face.

"I don't like this." said Theophilus. "She's up to something!"

"I feel it too." said Mother Nature. "It's as if she's trying to double-cross us and Saruman!"

Outside the cavern, there was a shimmer, and a portal began to open. It was unlike any of the other portals which Saruman had used. Then, it became clear. Out stepped Magus, followed by Magician, Chameleon and the others.

"The presence is very strong here." said Magician. "I can feel a very powerful force here."

"You should do, my boy." said Magus. "The Holy Grail is somewhere in this cavern, and from what I can tell, so are our adversaries.

"Any idea who they are?" asked Stingray.

"They are still being cloaked." said Magus. "There is a strong presence in this cavern behind this wall, and a lesser one deeper in the cavern."

Magus walked to the entrance of the cavern. He placed his hand on the rocks.

"These rocks have been moved recently." he said. "And obviously put back into place."

"When?" asked Chameleon.

"Within the last ten minutes." Magus replied.

"Impossible!" said Tiger. "There is only one man capable of doing that quickly, and the Captain is in Washington!"

"These rocks were not moved by the hand of man." said Magus. "They were moved by the hand of magic!"

"But who?" asked Chameleon.

"That is what I am about to find out." said Magus. "Thomas, you come with me. The rest of you stay out here."

"Can't we just blast these rocks out of the way?" asked Stingray.

"No." said Magus. "From what I can tell, the element of surprise is on our side! Come, Thomas!"

Inside the cavern Morgana continued to study the inscriptions on the wall. Then, she heard a noise from the entrance. Sensing danger she phased into the wall. Magus and Magician moved into the cavern. Then, Morgana realised her mistake.

"There are no torches or other illuminates here." mused Magus. "I sense that this light has a magical origin."

"I feel a strong presence here, Doctor." replied Magician.

"As do I, a presence I have not sensed for many years." He looked around. "Let the others in."

Magician turned to the entrance, and the boulders began to vanish. When the hole was large enough, the others walked into the cavern.

"So what's the S.P.?" asked Chameleon.

"Our adversaries are in this cavern." Magus replied. "But I fear that they may have been ill informed!"

Before Magus could say another word, a loud cry of pain could be heard from deep inside the cavern.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Stingray.

"They've reached the main chamber!" said Magus. "They may have found the Holy Grail! Follow me, time is running out!"

Quickly, they ran into one of the tunnels. As they left the cavern, Morgana re-appeared.

"Excellent!" she thought. "Everything is almost complete!"

She then walked into the tunnel.

The sight that greeted Magus was not a pretty one. They came to the site of the first test that was mentioned in Dr. Jones' diary. Two razor sharp steel blades now stuck out of the walls, and on the floor lay a body.

"It's Celsius!" said Tiger. "It's the Black Squadron! They're here!"

They continued on their way through the tunnel.

The Black Squadron were far ahead of them. They now stood atop a high cliff.

"You know what to do, Reaper." Mother Nature ordered.

A small cloud of smoke began to form around their legs. Slowly, it began to lift them off the ground, and carry them to the other side of the cliff.

"We are nearly there." said Mother Nature.

They continued into another tunnel.

Magus and the others were soon at the cliff also.

"This part should be no problem." said Chameleon.

"Thomas." said Magus. "You carry Tiger."

Magus then took to the air, followed by the others.

Mother Nature was the first to enter the final cavern. Her first sight was that of many goblets. Then, she saw the old crusader, who had been guarding the Holy Grail for hundreds of years. A shocked look appeared on the old man's face.

"The clothes are indeed getting stranger." he remarked.

"Which one is it, old man?" shouted Mother Nature. "Which cup is the Holy Grail?"

"You must choose the cup yourself." said the crusader. "And for your sake, I hope you choose wisely!"

Mother Nature turned around, and pointed at Dr. Theophilus.

"You." she said. "You choose!"

The Grim Reaper pushed Theophilus forward. He walked over to the cups, and picked up a wooden one.

"Now go to the water." Mother Nature ordered. "Drink from the cup, now!"

Theophilus walked over to the font, and scooped some of the water into the cup. He moved the cup toward his mouth. He was about to take a sip when Magus entered.

"Stop!" he cried.

But before he could do anything, Theophilus drank from the cup. He stood, motionless, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

"You chose, wisely!" said the crusader.

A slight smile appeared on Theophilus' face.

"Quickly!" he said. "We must use this to save Celsius!"

Theophilus scooped some more water into the cup. But before he could do anything else, Morgana Le Fey materialized in front of him. She snatched the Grail from his hand.

"This will not be used to save anyone." she said. "Soon, Saruman and myself will have ultimate power."

Then, as she held the Grail, it began to float away from her grasp. She was shocked. She had not noticed Magus when she materialized into the room.

"Damn you, Magus!" she cried.

"You are ill informed, Morgana." said Magus. "I would have thought that even Saruman the White would know that the Holy Grail can never leave this chamber!"

Morgana raised her hand, and unleashed a mystic bolt at Magus, who counter-acted with one of his own. It was then that the others entered the chamber.

"You fool, Mother Nature!" screamed Morgana. "Don't just stand there! Get them!"

Realising that she no longer had any say in the matter, Mother Nature ordered her remaining forces to attack their foes. A mighty battle ensued. Trull attacked Changer, who turned himself into a mighty gorilla. Mother Nature became frustrated when she had no effect on Magician. Vampira tried to hypnotise Tiger, but her powers only worked on human eyes, not the eyes of a cat. Theophilus was still basking in his new found immortality when Marvel Boy hit him with a telekinetic blast. The Grim Reaper became incensed when he could not find Chameleon. He was easy prey from a sting blast from behind. The battle of the mystics between Magus and Morgana continued.

After Marvel Boy had knocked Theophilus to the ground, he turned his attention to the main battle. This made it possible for Theophilus to pick up the Holy Grail, and fill it with water. He then ran as fast as he could to the body of Celsius. He poured some of the water into Celsius' mouth, and then into his wound. There was a hiss, and then the wound began to vanish.

"It works!" smiled Theophilus.

The battle continued in the chamber. Neither side could gain an advantage, although it seemed that Morgana had more than met her match in Magus.

The Grim Reaper continued to be confused by Chameleon. Just as he materialized behind him, he was attacked from behind. A fire-blast from Celsius sent Chameleon reeling.

"Morgana!" cried Theophilus. "We have the Grail!"

Magus' attention was diverted long enough for Morgana to hit him with a powerful mystic blast, which knocked him to the ground.

"Black Squadron!" Morgana shouted. "Gather behind me!"

Mother Nature and her hordes broke off their attack, and gathered behind Morgana.

"The Holy Grail is ours!" she cried.

Morgana raised her hands, and a bright light began to appear. A still groggy Magus looked up.

"Thomas!" he said. "The Grail!"

Magician knew what he had to do. He ran toward the light, raised his hand, and with all of his youthful power, tried to pull the Grail from Morgana's grasp. His power was not working.

"Too strong!" he cried. "Her power is too much for me!"

Then, Stingray walked over to Magician. He remembered something that had happened many years ago. When Magus needed more power to attack a foe one time, he took the power from Stingray.

Stingray held out his hand.

"Here, laddie!" he said. "It worked in the fifties, so it should work now!"

Magician grasped Stingray's hand. The young wizard's power was increased greatly. But time was running out. The light from the portal that Morgana had opened was beginning to fade. Then, to her amazement, the Grail began to move away from her grasp. The strain began to show on Magician's face. Slowly, he was prising the Grail away from Morgana's grasp.

"Hurry lad!" cried Stingray. "She's nearly gone!"

The portal was nearly closed. With one final, huge effort, Magician pulled the Grail away from Morgana's grasp. Before she could do anything, the portal was gone. Morgana Le Fey and the Black Squadron were back in Sylvania. Magician, totally exhausted, slumped to the ground. The old crusader, who had watched the battle from a distance, walked over to the fallen teenager.

"You are indeed a brave young man." he said.

Magus, now recovered from Morgana's attack, helped his fallen student.

"I know of you." said the crusader. "You are the Magus, are you not?"

"It has been many years since we last met." said Magus.

"It is now obvious to me that the Grail is no longer safe." the Crusader said. "They will, no doubt, try to take it away from this place."

"Not as long as I have a say in the matter." said Magus. "I can create a mystic force-field so that no man, mortal or otherwise, may ever set foot in this chamber again."

"I will be eternally grateful." said the crusader. "Without your assistance, the Holy Grail would have fallen into the wrong hands.

"Yes." said Magus. "And now we know who our enemy is. A man that I have not encountered for nearly a thousand years, Saruman the White!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Saruman's diversionary tactic had not worked, but six of the world's greatest cities had been largely destroyed. All the monsters save Ebirah had been returned to Ogasawa Island. Burns stood in the control room, gazing at the control screens. Then, Magus entered.

"I've managed to read Kong's thoughts." said Burns. "The man who captured him is called….."

"Saruman the White." interjected Magus. "We met his paramour in Turkey."

Magus raised his hand, and the two of them were soon back in London. The squads had returned from all around the world. Mr. X greeted Magus.

"We now know who our adversary is." said Magus. "Now at last we can lay plans to combat him."

"What do you propose?" asked Mr. X.

"We know that he has mastery over time and space. I propose that we find a way of taking this war where it can not harm anyone."

"Where?" asked Burns.

"That I do not know as yet."

Magus had no idea, however, that his idea was being noted by a highly powerful being, many thousands of light years from Earth.

Saruman sat in the main hall of his mighty castle in Sylvania. His forces had been depleted greatly when the monsters were returned to Ogasawa Island. He knew that he would have to draw forces from elsewhere. As he pondered his next move, Davros, leader of the Daleks, entered.

"Saruman!" he shouted. "I demand to speak with you!"

"Not now, Davros." said Saruman. "I must have time to think."

"The time for thinking is over." said Davros. "Now is the time for action. We must strike now!"

"Strike where, Davros?" asked Saruman. "As we speak, Mighty Man and Supercop are gathering forces to defend the Americas. Anglo-Force are making plans to defend Europe. All over the world, armies are being gathered. My main weapons, the monsters, are now beyond my grasp!"

"Even without your monsters, our forces are mighty!" said Davros. "With your orcs, my Daleks, and the evil forces from this planet, we still outnumber them! And besides, the scanners in my space craft detect two of Earth's monsters are free!"

"Free?" queried Saruman. "Which ones?"

"The lobster, Ebirah, is near the South American continent." Davros replied. "The other is still in it's home, within a large body of water, a hundred miles away from the home of Dr. Magus!"

"Then all is not lost." Saruman smiled. "If Ebirah is near South America, and if I can direct him to the Atlantic Ocean, then another target presents itself, Atlantis!"

On Ogasawa Island, Dr. Fuji Takada, the scientist in charge of the operation, stood on a balcony gazing out across the island. In the distance he could see the mighty Kong, about to enter the jungle area. As he watched, Magus joined him.

"You have indeed brought us a great prize, Dr. Magus." said Takada. "Kong is a mighty capture, a great asset!"

"An asset you may not be able to keep." said Magus.

"What do you mean?" asked Takada.

"Burns told you how Kong came to be here, did he not?" said Magus.

"Yes." Takada replied.

"A young pilot was also brought with him." continued Magus. "The pilot died whilst in the present, aged twenty five. My records showed that he should have died in 1973, aged sixty five, leaving a wife and two children. His grandson should have been on a manned space flight to Mars last month, a flight that never happened. At this moment, I have a friend checking if time was altered further. If it was, Kong may have to return to 1933!"

Saruman sat in his study. Open books lay all over the desk. As he thought about his next move, Captain Shield walked in.

"What is it?" he snorted. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I bring important news." Shield said. "Control of Ebirah has been re-established! He is ours once again!"

"Excellent!" said Saruman, putting his book down. "Assemble your forces. Ready your aircraft. Direct Ebirah to the mid-Atlantic, and order him to wait there. We travel to Scotland first!"

The Nightmares prepared their aircraft. Shield supervised as the aircraft was placed within the docking bay of the Dalek's ship. When all was ready, Saruman boarded the space craft.

"All is ready." said one Dalek.

"Good." said Saruman. "Davros, where would be the best place to see if your scanners are correct?"

"In direct orbit above Scotland." Davros replied.

"Are you mad, Saruman?" boomed Shield. "Are you proposing that we launch my aircraft from space? It is madness?"

"Do not doubt me, Shield." said Saruman. "I have the power to protect your craft when it re-enters the atmosphere. But first, we have to see if it is there."

"What are you talking about?" asked Shield.

"All will become clear within time, Captain." replied Saruman. "All will become clear."

Saruman and the Nightmares were not the only ones who were travelling. For nearly five days. Connor McCloud had been travelling on foot, from his home near Lock Shiel, to probably the most famous loch in Scotland, Loch Ness. He had gone there for a reason unknown to him. It was like he was being drawn to Loch Ness by an unknown force. But now he had arrived at his destination, and he knew that the only thing he could do now was wait. For what, he did not know.

Chameleon had returned to the make-shift control room in Pendragon's mansion. He was happy to find that all of the monitoring equipment was in full working order.

He sat down in the chair to begin his duties, and started checking the scanners. He noticed immediately that a large craft had left Sylvania, and was heading or an orbital position around Earth. He checked with the computer. The craft had just left Earth's atmosphere. When the computer confirmed this, he contacted Magus.

On board the Dalek ship, Captain Shield was getting very angry.

"I don't believe this." he said. "Are you telling me that you are going to try and capture mythical monster? This is madness! It is impossible! The Loch Ness Monster does not exist!"

"As a scientist, you should know that nothing is impossible." said Saruman. "The life-scanners on this vessel show that there s life deep within the waters of Loch Ness."

"And you believe these 'walking cans?'" asked Shield.

"The technology of these 'walking cans' surpasses your own, Captain." said Saruman. "You must remember one thing, though. If it were not for me, you and your comrades would be rotting in some hi-tech Russian prison cell!"

Then, one of the lead Daleks, Red-4, came over to Saruman.

"Orbit has been attained." he said.

A few minutes later, Saruman and Captain Shield boarded the Nightmares' aircraft. Captain Shield took his place in the pilot's chair.

"I still think this is impossible." he said.

"Have faith, Captain." said Saruman. "Just start your engines."

Shield started the jet engines of the black aircraft. The docking bay door of the Dalek space craft opened. Saruman closed his eyes. He was now deep in concentration. A look of doubt appeared on Captain Shield's face, as he manoeuvred the aircraft to the exit. Then, as the aircraft left the docking bay, a yellow force-field covered it.

"I'm seeing it, but I'm not believing it!" Shield muttered.

A rye smile appeared on Saruman's face. The aircraft entered the Earth's atmosphere without incident. Within the next few minutes the aircraft was in British airspace.

Saruman opened his eyes, and turned to Captain Shield.

"Well, Captain." he said. "Maybe now you will not doubt me!"

"Magic and science often find it difficult to exist together." said Shield. "Maybe with more work we can combine the two."

"Enough." said Saruman. "When you get to Loch Ness, hold your aircraft twenty feet above the water."

Five minutes passed. Connor McCloud sat around a small fire in the hills surrounding Loch Ness. He was about to prepare some food when he looked up into the sky and saw the huge black aircraft that belonged to the Nightmares. As soon as he saw the aircraft he leapt to his feet, and ran over to his ruck sack. He searched through the bag until he found what he was looking for. A sword, a valuable sword that had been made in Japan over five hundred years ago. The sword had been given to him by his old friend, Ramirez. As soon as he had found his sword, he ran as fast as he could, down the hills to the shore of Loch Ness. By the time the Nightmares' aircraft was hovering above the water. McCloud was looking up at it. The side hatch of the aircraft opened. McCloud was shocked when he saw Saruman appear in the hatchway. When McCloud saw this, he rushed back up into the hills. He now stood higher than the aircraft. Saruman continued his search. Then, to Captain Shield's surprise, he found something. Saruman had found what most people thought did not exist. He had found the Loch Ness Monster.

Connor McCloud had reached the top of the hill. He then began to run, gradually getting faster and faster. Then, he launched himself into the air with a mighty leap, toward the Nightmare's aircraft. Within seconds, McCloud landed on top of the aircraft. The aircraft shuddered with the impact. McCloud then swung down into the aircraft, kicking Saruman in the chest and knocking him to the floor.

"Shield!" cried Saruman. "Deal with him!"

Shield put the aircraft on automatic pilot, and rushed to Saruman's aid. He hurled his shield at McCloud, and knocked him off his feet. Shield then moved toward him, but McCloud kicked him in the stomach. Shield was sent reeling, and McCloud tried to plant his sword into the Russian. He just managed to raise his shield in time. As this battle took place, Saruman started his work once again. The water of the loch began to swirl about. Then, a whirlpool began to start in the dead centre of the loch. Then a monstrous head appeared above the water. The head was followed by a long neck, and then a huge, turtle-like body. The Loch Ness Monster had been found, and soon, he would be under Saruman's control.

"Shield!" Saruman shouted. "I have the monster. Deal with the intruder!"

"He is too much for me!" Shield screamed.

Saruman raised his hand, and McCloud slumped to the ground.

"Head to the mid-Atlantic." Saruman ordered.

The monster hung in mid-air, then a huge amount of water from the loch floated out of the lake, and formed itself into a cube-like shape around the monster. Shield then steered the aircraft toward the Atlantic Ocean. Saruman walked over to the fallen McCloud.

"This man looks familiar." he said. "Perhaps I have encountered this man before."

Carfax Abbey, near Whitby in Yorkshire. In the cellar of the house stood it's former occupant, Count Vladimir Dracula. Chained in a hastily rigged cell was Lawrence Talbot, in an open crate beside the cell was the body of the Frankenstein monster. Dracula had Mother Nature and Dr. Theophilus with him.

"Tell me, Theophilus, you can trigger Talbot's transformations, can't you?"

Theophilus nodded. He pressed his fingers to his temples. With a cry of pain Talbot became the wolf man.

"It is a simple process." sneered Theophilus. "I merely have to stimulate certain centres of his brain."

He gazed down into the open crate.

"We can do nothing to revive this creature until we have the equipment we need."

"Where can we obtain such equipment?" asked Dracula.

Theophilus looked grave.

"There is our problem." said Theophilus. "The only suitable equipment is at Craigmillar Castle."

The pallid face of the vampire broke into an unholy smile.

"That is our purpose! We are going to occupy Magus elsewhere while Saruman steals the secrets of Craigmillar Castle!"

Twenty minutes passed before the Nightmares' aircraft reached the mid-Atlantic. Once it did, the aircraft again hovered twenty feet above the lashing waves. The Loch Ness Monster was still encased in a 'cube' of water.

"Message from Red-4." said Shield. "Ebirah is near our position."

"And he shall soon be joined by this monster." said Saruman. "Now silence. I must have complete concentration.

Saruman opened the side hatchway of the aircraft. He peered down to his capture. He placed his hand on his temple, and closed his eyes. Slowly, the 'cube' containing the monster began to lower itself into the water. Within a minute, the monster was in the Atlantic Ocean.

"Now go!" boomed Saruman. "Join Ebirah! Journey to Atlantis! Destroy it!"

Saruman closed the hatchway, and joined Shield in the cockpit.

My plans are going well, Captain." he said. "Atlantis will soon be destroyed, I have a prisoner, and the most powerful cavourite source in the world will soon be mine!"

Magus was seated in his study at Craigmillar when his telephone rang.

"Solo here, Magus. You're help's needed here!"

Soon Magus and Magician were standing in a morgue in York. On the slab before them lay two young women.

"I know you're a qualified doctor as well as a wizard. What do you think?"

Adjusting his spectacles, Magus examined the bodies.

"No blood at all." he said grimly. "And two small puncture marks in the neck. I think we know where Dracula is."

"I'll have Carfax Abbey sealed off." said Solo.

Magus shook his head.

"Too dangerous. I the meantime I must deal with this threat."

He turned to Magician.

"Fetch me two wooden stakes, a mallet and an axe."

As the youngster left Magus produced two cloves of garlic from his pocket. He inserted one into the mouths of each body. Then, Magician returned with the mallet and the axe, but no stakes. Magus moved out into the corridor and broke two legs from a table. He sharpened them to a point with the axe. Posing one above the heart of the first body, he raised the mallet and brought it down with a strength that bellied his appeared. The body sat up, impaled on the stake, and let out a hideous yell. Another blow of the mallet smashed it back to the table. Magus moved to the other, and went through the same process. Then, taking the axe, he raised it over the neck of one of the bodies.

"Get thee to hell!" he cried. "May thou foul carcase be food and jackals and thy blood drink for pariah dogs!"

Paul Solo stood in one corner, his face ashen. Magician stood, grim faced.

"Was that necessary?" asked Solo.

Magus turned a grim face towards the policeman.

"It was. It will be again. Saruman has set one of the most evil creatures ever known loose in this country. Of all those in our alliance he knows only I have knowledge of vampires. He wants me out of his way, out of Craigmillar."

Even as Magus spoke, the Nightmares had retuned with Saruman to Scotland. They gazed up at the great building that was Craigmillar.

"How do we get in?" asked Captain Shield.

"We will see." said Saruman.

He walked to the door and hammered on it. As it swung open a huge figure stood in the great doorway.

"Yes?" it said in a voice which shook the ground.

"You are Igor, Magus' butler?" asked Saruman.

Igor nodded. It was the last thing he did before Saruman struck him down with a brain blast. The two walked into the castle. Magus' laboratory was soon located, and the equipment they needed was soon removed. Then, Saruman found a door he could not open, for it was locked mystically. Gradually, he opened the two. Within stood two wolves and two tigers, unearthly red fire glowing in their eyes. Sensing that these were creatures he could not battle, he fled back to where Shield was waiting.

"Me must return to the Dalek ship!" he cried. "Let us be gone!"

Magus, Magician and Solo sat in the office of the Chief Constable of Yorkshire, Sir James MacKay.

"Tell me, Doctor." said MacKay. "You want us to trace someone by the name of Van Helsing?"

Magus nodded.

"It may sound incredible, Sir James, but you have the greatest of vampires on your 'patch' as it were. I cannot possibly be in all places at all times to deal with this threat. Van Helsing is the only other man in this country who could possibly help."

MacKay picked up the telephone. Soon, the police computers were trying to trace a Hugo Van Helsing. They were in luck. MacKay returned to the office.

"We've traced Hugo Van Helsing. He's teaching biology at a small private school in Cornwall."

Magus leaped up.

"It is there we must go!"

Just as he rose the telephone rang. MacKay answered.

"It's for you." he said, passing the phone to Magus.

"It is me, Igor, sir." said a deep voice at the other end of the line. "Saruman the White has paid us a visit."

"What did he take?"

"Only the equipment from your laboratory. He could not get into your study."

"The lab equipment is still enough." replied Magus.

He hung up.

"We will soon have the Frankenstein monster to deal with as well. We must act now!"

The Dalek space ship arrived back in Sylvania. The entrance to the ship opened, and three Daleks, led by Red-4, exited the ship. They were soon followed by Death Angel, who was carrying the Highlander across his shoulder. Saruman followed them out of the ship. He was closely followed by Captain Shield.

"Take him to the dungeon." Saruman ordered. "I will deal with him later."

Saruman waited for Shield to catch up with him.

"Do you still doubt me, Captain?" he asked.

"I still have some." Shield replied. "But I have a feeling they will soon be gone."

"Good." said Saruman. "Now, follow me. Your scientific knowledge will soon be used."

Shield followed Saruman down a long, dark corridor. They soon came to a huge door. Saruman opened the door. A lighted torch provided very little light, but Shield could tell he was standing at the top of a very high stairway. Saruman then reached up for a huge electrical switch. He pulled the switch down, and the room was filled with light.

"I have never been in this room before." said Shield.

"It will soon become your laboratory." said Saruman. "Magus' equipment will soon be installed, under your supervision. The Frankenstein monster will soon be awake. Now, firstly, we will deal with our prisoner."

The two men left the room, and soon entered the bowls of the castle, the dungeon. The dungeon was very damp and cold, and the lighting was poor. A stench of rotting flesh filled the air. They walked over to a large table. The Highlander had been placed on this table.

"Every man has a weakness." said Saruman. "Whether they have special powers or not."

Saruman placed his hand on the Highlander's hand. He began to probe his mind, getting deep into his thoughts and memories.

"Such memories!" Saruman said. "There is no way this man can be that old! His memories date back to the fifteenth century! Take this one to my private laboratory. I must study this man more!"

Two orcs came and dragged the Highlander from the table.

"I will now attend to the next stage of my plan." said Saruman. "The destruction of Atlantis!"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Dakota, U.S.A. In a secret bunker an unprecedented meeting was taking place. On one side of the table sat Hector McQueen, President of the U.S.A., Julius Schwarz, his Defence Secretary, and Oliver Schmidt, the Secretary of State. Opposite sat His Holiness the Nosferatu, leader of the planet Monstron. McQueen could not believe what he had been told.

"You are telling me that you want the Frankenstein creature?"

The Nosferatu nodded.

"What you must consider, Mr. President, is that not all intelligent life follows your pattern."

At this McQueen gave a grim chuckle.

"On my homeworld the creature is revered as a god!"

"And you mean to tell me." replied McQueen. "That the body of the creature was stolen from you."

"It was not stolen, sir." replied the Nosferatu. "Your history was altered so we never took it.

Schwartz leaned forward.

"Do you mean that your history was altered too?"

The Nosferatu nodded.

"The actions of Saruman, taken unwisely, have created a momentary paradox in the universe. History and the future have been altered. The present will not remain long as it is. Once the two waves of time alteration meet he will have won!"

Taking their leave of the Nosferatu, the three Americans went into a side room.

"Do you believe this guy?" asked Schwartz.

McQueen nodded.

"Our agencies vouch for him. Get me Simon Harkes on the hot line."

Simon Harkes had been told what was going on. He made an urgent call to Pendragon's mansion. Burns answered.

"Get me Magus!"

"Not possible, sir." said Burns. "Things are moving very gently. Magus is trying to contain an outbreak of vampirism."

An angry looked crossed Harkes' face.

"Damn it, why am I not told of these things?"

Then, as he calmed down.

"We've news from the U.S. Saruman the White has been causing problems with his portals. He has disrupted the time flow."

"I'm only a zoologist sir, so I don't fully understand everything to do with time. What is the main problem?"

Harkes relayed the information to Burns.

Burns decided to act. With him at the time were Woodwose, Changer and White Knight. Swiftly, he outlined his plans.

"You're mad!" cried Changer. "Use Dr. Morbius' time machine?"

"Think of it as an experiment. If we can return Kong to New York, circa 1932, then there's nothing to stop us!"

The mid-Atlantic Ocean. Far beneath the lashing waves of the Earth's ocean lay the domed city of Atlantis. A city that had remained mainly unchanged over the past hundred years.

A meeting of the High Council of Atlantis was taking place. At the head of the huge table sat the leader of the Atlantean people, Prince Poseidon. Leaders of the various regions sat around the table.

"The world is in grave danger." said Poseidon. "The threat of Saruman the White is too great for us to ignore."

"What can we do?" said Jugar, leader of the Northern Province. "Saruman is only attacking the air breathers. He is not bothering us."

"But he will." said Aldair, the Southern leader. "Saruman wants to take the world for his own. He will not stop at the continents. He will seek out all resistance, no matter how small, and destroy it."

"Saruman will not attack us if we do not provoke him." said Jugar.

"The decision is not ours to make, Jugar." said Aldair. "We can only advise. I advise that we seek contact with Dr. Magus. He has gathered a mighty force above. With our assistance, we may be able to change the balance of power."

"I say we make no move." said Jugar. "Most of the world does not know of our existence. The other parts do not care. Maybe Saruman does not know of us!"

Poseidon sprang to his feet, and thumped the table.

"You are a blind fool, Jugar." he said. "Saruman is very powerful. I have not seen the likes of his forces since the last war. The Nazis knew of us then, and I assisted Magus in his efforts against the Third Reich. I assisted Anglo-Force through the fifties. If we stand by and do nothing, we invite destruction. As Aldair pointed out, the decision is mine. We assist Magus and his allies."

Whitby, Yorkshire. Hugo Van Helsing and Dr. Magus stood before Carfax Abbey. It was a cold, moonless night. Van Helsing looked up the building.

"I never thought to see this place myself."

Magus managed a grim smile.

"Come, we must enter."

He raised his cane, illuminating the scene with a red, cavourite glow. They moved down into the crypt below.

"They have gone." said Magus. "And I fear that they have taken the Frankenstein monster with him."

He gestured at an empty case.

"Do we have any idea where?" asked Van Helsing.

At that moment, Magician materialized.

"We have further information, Doctor." he said. "The Monstrons have come to claim the creature."

Swiftly, Magician relayed the information from McQueen to his mentor.

"This may be the information we need. Return to Craigmillar, Thomas. Make arrangements with the Monstrons to meet us at York Minster."

As the apprentice left Van Helsing looked at Magus.

"York Minster is holy ground. He cannot walk there."

"I beg to differ, Hugo." said Magus. "Today is Lammas Day, is it not? On this night the forces of darkness are exalted, and as Dracula is above most of his kind he will dare to trespass there, for in York Minster is concealed one of the three holy artefacts that can slay Saruman. I believe that is where the three creatures who were here have gone."

Granamyr stood outside, waiting. Then, as the two climbed aboard he leapt into the air.

York Minster was soon in view. In the cathedral precincts stood a small Monstron shuttle. A young pilot walked over to them.

"I am Commander Karloff, Doctor. We have agreed with your masters that the creature be handed over to us."

If all goes well I will be able to give you three guests!" replied Magus.

Closely followed by Van Helsing they strode into the cathedral. A gruesome snarl broke through the darkness.

"I sense they are all here." said Magus. "Hugo, go out and inform the Monstrons."

Van Helsing left. Once he had gone Magus sealed the door from within.

"You may come out now, Count." he called.

From the shadows stepped Count Dracula. They made a strange sight; the tall, thin elegant Count and the short, ancient wizard.

"We meet again, Magus." sneered the vampire. "You have followed me, dogged me. Tonight it shall end."

As Magus stood two strong hands gripped him by the shoulders. Looking over his shoulder he could see the creature behind him. Returning his gaze to the vampire a slow smile stole over his face. Then, to the creature's amazement Magus was no longer there.

"You surprise me, Vladimir!" he cried from his new position in front of the alter. "You profess a dislike of my kind, and yet I find you in league with Saruman."

"He promised me your death!" snarled Dracula.

He advanced upon Magus. The wizard moved to one side revealing the cross on the alter. Dracula reeled back. Then the Wolf man leapt to the attack. Magus froze him in mid-air. Then his voice boomed out, echoing around York Minster.

"Listen to me, Dracula. For centuries you and your companions her have been feared and reviled by mankind. Now you are being used by Saruman. I can end all this."

"What do you mean?" asked Dracula.

"On Earth you are feared. On another world you are revered."

As Dracula stepped forwards Magus could see a change in his attitude.

"What must I do?"

"I must reverse the process which brought you here. I have already sent the Monstrons to meet you there."

"Then do it!" cried the vampire.

Magus created a portal. He sent his three adversaries through.

Late nineteenth century, Vasaria. As the Frankenstein creature stood on the burning church two portals appeared. Through one Commander Karloff led the creature to it's new life. The second portal took nothing.

Transylvania. A portal opened. Dracula stepped out. For a few seconds he and his past self stood, staring at each other. They merged. Then once more Karloff appeared and led the vampire to a new life. The same happened with Lawrence Talbot.

Magus stood alone in York Minster. Then a thought occurred to him. He opened a portal and stepped through.

He reappeared in the crypt of Castle Dracula. Then another portal appeared. Saruman stepped out. Magus reached out and blasted his foe back through the portal. As he fell back through he dropped his staff. Magus seized it and smashed it.

"Our first real success!" he smiled, as he returned to his own time.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

A meeting of the United Nations Security Council had been called to discuss the global situation. As was customary, the Iraqi delegation disagreed with every idea the Americans came up with. Many ideas were toyed with. The idea that most of the council agreed with was that forces would be gathered near the Sylvanian-Latvian border. The council voted on this motion. Apart from Iraq, all were in favour of this motion.

One particular observer of this meeting was horrified when he had heard the result of the vote. The observer was Prince T'Chuka of Voltania. He leapt up from his chair in the press room, and ran into the chamber.

"You can't do this!" he cried. "It's slaughter!"

"Throw him out of here!" shouted the U.S. ambassador.

"Wait!" said the British representative. "Let him speak."

"I know Voltania has no place on the Security Council." said T'Chuka. "But sending a multi-national military force to Sylvania would be futile, and result in their deaths."

"What do you mean?" asked the Englishman.

"As you know, a super-powered force, which includes myself, has been assembled." said T'Chuka. "Let us take care of this situation."

"There's only about twenty of you." said the American. "How can you make a difference?"

"We can." T'Chuka replied. "And we'll prove it. Give us four weeks. If we can't do anything by that time, then send in your forces."

The council took a vote.

"You have your four weeks." said the Englishman. "I just hope that you and your allies will be able to do something."

As T'Chuka left the chamber Magus met him outside.

"They have given us our month." said T'Chuka.

"I hope that's enough." said Magus. "It must be."

He broke into a smile.

"Of course, the task will be easier now. Saruman does not have his staff! His shield will be weaker!"

"What do you mean?" asked T'Chuka.

As they left the building Magus explained.

"Wizards rely on their staves to conduct their powers. I destroyed Saruman's when he tried to recruit Dracula. Do you realise the ramifications?"

"I must admit, I don't."

"It means that in addition to using his powers to control the shield he also had to measure it's flow. This impairs his efficiency."

"Can't he just cut another?" asked T'Chuka.

They climbed into Magus' waiting Rolls Royce. Igor moved the car smoothly into traffic as Magus continued.

"It is not easy. Each wizards' staff is cut by Odin himself from Ygdrasil, the tree of knowledge. My cane is cut from there too. Saruman cannot steal one from another wizard as it will not be able to channel his energies. He has spread his net too far! Gradually control will slip away from him. We must hasten the process. A small group may be able to do it."

Around the waters of Atlantis, all was calm. The inhabitants of the underwater city had no idea what was about to happen to them. The north of Atlantis swam the huge lobster, Ebirah, and to the sough, the mighty Loch Ness Monster, readying themselves to attack the underwater citadel. One citizen of Atlantis saw one of the mighty creatures, and quickly swam back to the city to warn the others. The men and women looked on in horror as the Loch Ness Monster rammed the dome. The sea bed shook each time. The monster continued it's attack, and each time, it seemed to have some success. Then, Ebirah began to do likewise, attacking from the other side. When this began, rubble from the buildings inside the dome began to fall to the ground. As this happened. Prince Poseidon ran into the city square. He was soon joined by Aldair.

"It is as I said." said Aldair. "Saruman is attacking us!"

"Quickly." said Poseidon. "We must try to hold off their attack."

The two of them ran to a special airlock, and soon departed the city, and swam toward the two monsters, who were now focusing on the same point. Aldair was the first to get near Ebirah. He reared back, and unleashed a mighty blow. It had no effect on the giant lobster. Aldair tried again, and again, no effect.

"It's useless." cried Poseidon. "One man will have no effect."

Aldair knew what his leader meant. The two of them reared back, and struck Ebirah again. This time, they got his attention. The monster looked around, and swung his mighty claw at the two Atlanteans, sending them 'flying' through the water. When he regained his senses, Poseidon placed his hands on his temples. He tried to establish a mental link with Ebirah. For a few minutes, he tried, but nothing happened. It was as if a strange force were protecting him. It seemed that all would be lost.

While this had been going on, Aldair had called in reinforcements. He swam toward Poseidon, a huge shark not far behind him. The shark swam nearer Ebirah. Then, a glow enveloped the shark, and within a matter of seconds, the shark had changed, into what seemed like Godzilla. It was, in fact, Changer.

Changer brought up his huge 'paw' and smashed it against Ebirah's back. The giant lobster was confused. He thought Godzilla had been captured. He swung his mighty claw at Changer, but the young mutant managed to avoid the blow. Changer retaliated with another blow, this time to Ebirah's head. He then grabbed hold of the lobster's claw, and got another hand to Ebirah's head. He then tossed Ebirah away from the dome. Changer then found himself attacked from behind by the Loch Ness Monster. This attack surprised Changer. Then, Poseidon and Aldair went to join the battle. Just as they were going to aid Changer against the Loch Ness Monster, an axe went flying past them, and embedded itself in the monster's back. The monster let out a huge cry of pain. Poseidon looked behind to see a wet suit wearing Axe Kid coming up from behind. The attack on the monster allowed Changer to throw him off. Then, he changed back into a shark and swam after Ebirah and the monster. He was closely followed by Poseidon and Aldair.

As the two monsters fled a huge net appeared before them. Poseidon, Axe Kid and the others arrived just in time to see Magician and Johangas Khan transporting the monsters back to their homes in a mystic net.

For the first time since Saruman had gathered his forces they could see light at the end of the tunnel. Harkes called a meeting with the alliance leaders. Soon Harkes was aware of the position.

"Well, we can expect you to finish this matter in the four weeks specified by Prince T'Chuka."

Magus smiled quietly. White Knight was more voluble.

"We've received reports that Saruman has taken a prisoner." he said. "Someone who tried to stop him from taking the Loch Ness Monster."

"Who is this man?" asked Harkes.

"I have only a surname." said White Knight. "McCloud!"

"Better known as the Highlander." said Magus. "The leader of the original Anglo-Force."

Then, Magus leaned toward Harkes, fixing him with a firm gaze.

"I want Russell Nash pardoned for an alleged crime. You have the influence, Harkes. Do it."

Harkes spluttered.

"What has Russell Nash got to do with anything?"

"Russell Nash and Connor McCloud are one and the same." said Magus. "There is a file at G.C.H.Q., Q7491, which will clear him. It was sealed in 1955. Do it."

Harkes was strangely surprised to find that he agreed with Magus.

"What about Kong and the pilot?" asked Harkes.

The telephone rang. A secretary answered.

"It's for you, Dr. Magus. Another Doctor, I believe!"

Magus spoke for less than a minute. Then he put the phone down.

"I must leave. Other matters call for my attention."

Before anyone could stop him, Magus vanished. He reappeared upon Craigmillar, before the castle. By the main door stood a blue police box. The door opened and a man, seemingly of the same age as Magus, stepped out.

"Dr. Magus." the figure cried.

"Dr. Who." replied Magus. "What have you discovered?"

"I have discovered several instances throughout time of Winthorns just vanishing. My last port of call was a starship, the Valkyrie, in the 24th century."

"There was a Winthorn aboard?"

"Correct. He was vanishing by the day." Dr. Who paused. "There is no trace of his bloodline after that time."

"We must assume that that is the cut off point." mused Magus.

"It is indeed serious." replied his companion. "For in the 30th century a war will be fought which rages across the universe."

"And I take it that one of Winthorn's descendants averted this war?"

Dr. Who nodded.

"You must find a way to return Winthorn, and Kong too, to their correct time zone. To leave them where they are now could prove to be dangerous."

"Then we must act quickly. Winthorn's body is due to be cremated. We must reclaim it."

They entered the Tardis, which took them to the London crematorium.

"We are looking for the body of Winthorn." said Magus.

"I'm sorry, sir. But it's been cremated. His niece, Miss Le Fey, made the arrangements."

"That is it, then." said Dr. Who. "All is lost."

"Not yet." said Magus. "I can restore him if I can get his ashes. It will be risky, but it may work."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

On the edge of the galaxy known as the Milky Way, a huge starship entered the star system. The likes of this space vessel would not be seen in this part of the galaxy for at least another hundred years. But this vessel was from a galaxy over a thousand light years away. It had travelled for what seemed like an eternity, It's destination was the planet Earth. The reason for it's journey; conflict, to cause death. The inhabitants of this vessel lived for conflict, for war. A war on Earth was about to happen. This pleased them, for they wished to join this war, just for sheer pleasure. They would reach Earth very soon.

Magus sat in his library, preparing for his ordeal. Thomas Leacock sat, watching. Magus was reading from the book of Ybo.

"I've never seen that book before." said Thomas.

Magus gazed solemnly at him over his spectacles.

"This book is not one I should like you to read. I have used it once before. I swore then I would never use it again. Now I find I must, to set history and the future right."

He found the spell he sought.

"I must locate Morgana Le Fey. I need the remains of Winthorn."

Saruman sat in his throne room. Morgana entered.

"What have you done with Winthorn's remains?" he asked.

"I have them in a safe place." replied Morgana.

"Destroy them." Saruman snarled. "There is one spell which Magus can use to overthrow our plans."

"If you mean invoking the spirit of Ybo you need not worry. Magus would not dare use it. The only way to cast Ybo back into the void is to quote the last line of the Saamaac ritual; he would risk his own life."

As they spoke, Davros entered the throne room.

"What do you want?" Saruman snapped.

"I bring news of the prisoner." said Davros.

"McCloud?" said Saruman. "Go on."

"You were correct about him." said Davros. "He is from another galaxy, and on this world he can only be killed one way. Decapitation."

"You mean he is the Highlander?" said Saruman.

"Yes." Davros replied. "He is the last of his kind on this world. Yet there are many more like him. What should I do with him?"

"Put him in the dungeon." Saruman ordered. "I have a feeling we will soon receive a visit from his former comrades, unless they are occupied elsewhere.

"What do you mean?" asked Morgana.

"I mean the next stage of my plan, woman!" Saruman snorted. "They may soon be making their way to the Kremlin!"

A few hours after sunset, Saruman strode into his courtyard, where hundreds orcs had gathered. Saruman made his way onto a platform, and spoke.

"My army!" he boomed. "The time has come for you to take your place in my grand design! Soon, one of this world's largest cities will be under my control. Go! Journey to the city of Moscow! Take it! Take it for Saruman the White! Take it for the Brotherhood!"

The cries and cheers of hundreds of orcs filled the air, and could be heard for miles around, and soon the orcs started their journey to Russia. A journey of nearly two thousand miles would take them just a few days on foot.

As Saruman spoke to his hordes or orcs, the spaceship that had entered the galaxy mere hours earlier was near the planet Earth. Within the next hour, the vessel would be in orbit, and soon, the vessel's inhabitants would involve themselves in the war between Saruman's Brotherhood and Anglo-Force.

With Magus having returned to Craigmillar Castle, this left Mr. X in charge of the force. He sat in the study at Pendragon's mansion, when Lug walked in. H noticed the solemn look on Mr. X's face.

"What ails you, friend?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about what's happened during the past few months, since Paul brought us together." Mr. X replied. "Can we really get out of this thing in one piece? We've already lost one member, indirectly, because of this. And now one of Magus' old friends may be killed."

Lug placed his hand on Mr. X's shoulder.

"Fear not, my friend." he said. "Magus is wise. With him leading us, we will triumph!"

As the two of them spoke, Burns walked in.

"Are Magus and Leacock back yet?" he asked. "I've just heard from someone we've been in contact with."

"No sign of him." replied Mr. X.

Two hours later, Magus and Leacock returned to the mansion. They did not return using their usual method of transportation.

"Helicopter?" queried Mr. X. "Why the hell did you return by helicopter?"

"Because I must conserve my mystical energy." Magus replied. "And young Thomas has yet to perfect the art of teleportation. Is Francis her?"

As Magus spoke, Burns walked into the library.

"Has he contacted you?" asked Magus.

"A few hours ago." Burns replied. "And he has given permission for both things."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mr. X. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to call a meeting." said Magus.

Half an hour later, the entire force gathered in the library. Magus stood near the fire place.

"Gentlemen." he said. "At midnight tonight, we will be setting up a base of operations in northern Vasaria."

"What?" shouted Star Man. "Are you crazy? Take root in the region owned by a mad man, Dr. Morbius?"

"I have known Hans Morbius for many years." said Magus. "He is not bothered by Saruman the White. He may be a bit eccentric, but he has what we need. A temporary headquarters, and a time machine."

"I'm not sure about this." said Woodwose.

"We have no choice." said Magus. "We have two important missions. We must rescue Connor McCloud, and recover Captain Winthorn's remains. Northern Vasaria is less than a thousand miles away from Sylvania. Having a base in eastern Europe is now vital at this stage. Transport planes are being gathered at Heathrow as I speak. We leave at midnight."

At 11.30pm, they made their way to Heathrow Airport. They went straight to Runway Seven, where a Concorde stood, waiting for them. It was being fuelled up as they landed on the tarmac. The flight engineers soon completed their preparations, and soon left the runway. As they were about to board the plane, Sir Angus Campbell-Bannerman greeted them.

"How many people know of this?" asked Magus.

"Just your group, the P.M., and myself." Sir Angus replied. "We knew that you had two qualified pilots in your group, so we didn't provide you with one. I don't like this Magus. Hans Morbius is too…unpredictable!"

"Not too unpredictable enough to know the current situation." said Magus. "And with him currently being on speaking terms with the U.N., he was the perfect choice."

"It's your decision." said Sir Angus. "Good luck."

Soon, all were aboard the Concorde. A special section had been made for Galador, White Knight's winged steed. No contact was made with the control tower. The Concorde was soon on it's way to northern Vasaria.

Unconfirmed reports flooded in to news agencies around the world. Reports of a horde of hideous monsters rampaging through Latvia. Saruman's orcs were journeying well.

Saruman, too, was active. He walked into the dungeons of his castle. He walked into a large room. His first sight was that of an orc about to turn a huge wheel.

"Wait!" Saruman ordered. "You had instructions not to harm this man!"

The orc cowered, then quickly ran way. Saruman walked over to an old piece of torturing equipment, the rack. On the rack the orcs had placed Connor McCloud. Two more orcs stood at the head of the rack. Saruman waved them away. He then walked closer to the table.

"Greetings, Highlander." he said. "I wonder what the authorities would do to you if I handed you over. After all, they've been searching for you for over forty years."

"You should know me by now, Saruman." said McCloud. "After all, we first met over two hundred years ago."

"I do not recall this." said Saruman.

"Paris, 1773." said McCloud. "If I recall, you were 'checking' to see if this world was ready for you."

"Ah, yes." said Saruman. "I do recall someone who looked like you. You were, uninteresting."

"Then why take a special interest in me now?" asked McCloud.

"Because you and I are alike." replied Saruman. "We are not of this world. And you hold secrets that may be useful to me."

"I'd rather die first." spit McCloud.

"It matters not." said Saruman. "I can still obtain your planet's secrets, even if you are dead."

Saruman signalled for the orcs to return.

"You may continue." he said.

As Saruman left the chamber, the screams of Connor McCloud filled the dungeon.

The journey on Concorde to Vasaria took about three hours. They landed at Dr. Morbius' private airport. As they disembarked, they were greeted by the 'owner' of northern Vasaria.

"Greetings to you. Magus." said Morbius.

Magus walked over to Morbius.

"Is everything arranged?" Magus asked.

"It is." replied Morbius. "All of my staff and family have taken a short holiday. The region is yours."

Burns walked over.

"What about the time machine?" he asked.

"It is in my home." said Morbius. "The enhancements have been made by myself."

"Good." said Magus. "Your home will be our headquarters. I will prepare myself there."

"Then I will leave." said Morbius. "We agreed, if you remember, that I will not involve myself in any actual conflict."

Morbius turned round, and strode away.

"It gives me the creeps just to be near that guy." said Mr. X.

"But he may have given us hope." said Magus. "Now, to his home."

Magus, Burns and Mr. X entered the large building, and made their way to the library. Burns walked over to the large desk in the centre of the room, where he noticed something.

"It's a map!" he said. "A map of Sylvania!"

Mr. X joined Burns.

"It's a fairly recent map, by the looks of it." said Mr. X "But how come? I thought nothing had been heard from Sylvania for over a century!"

Then, Burns noticed an envelope, addressed to Magus. Burns handed it to him. Magus opened it, and after reading it, he smiled.

"What is it?" Burns asked.

"The map was drawn with help from an American spy satellite." said Magus. "It seems that Dr. Morbius pulled a few strings for us!"

"But I thought…" started Mr. X.

"He said he would not involve himself in any conflict." said Magus. "This is not conflict. He's merely, like he said, pulled a few strings. This map will be a great help."

Magus spent the next few hours studying the map, familiarising himself. He noticed something odd; an absence of towns, villages, cities even. He wondered what had happened to them.

As he studied the map, Star Man, White Knight and Woodwose walked in.

"What is it?" asked Magus.

"We'd like to know when we're going to Sylvania, to go after your old friend." said White Knight.

"What?" said Magus. "Just you three against Saruman's hordes? Impossible."

"We can't just sit around here." said Woodwose.

"There are two things that must be recovered from Saruman's fortress." said Magus. "Connor McCloud, and Captain Winthorn's remains. To send you three alone would not be prudent."

Burns then came into the room.

"A strange aircraft is approaching, Phineas." he said. "And it is friendly!"

"Poseidon has arrived!" said Magus. "Come!"

Magus quickly left the chamber, and walked outside. As he left the building, he saw Poseidon and Jock Muir leaving an Atlantean aqua-plane. Magus greeted his former comrade.

"I'm glad you could join us." said Magus.

"Stingray has some news for you." said Poseidon.

"N.A.S.A. has reported strange radar readings." said Muir. "A vessel is orbiting Earth above Moscow."

"The Dalek ship?" queried Magus.

"No." said Muir. "The Daleks are stationed near America. This is another, much larger vessel."

"Good." said Magus. "Keep in touch with your contact."

"No need." said Muir.

Muir lead Magus into the aqua-plane.

"As you can see. " he said. "I've got all the equipment I need here."

Sophisticated electronic equipment lined the walls of the aircraft.

"As always, Jock, you have outdone yourself." said Magus.

Muir re-entered the aqua-plane, and sat himself in front of the main screen. After entering a few things into the computer, he noticed something odd. He called Magus.

"Will you look at that!" said Muir, pointing to the screen. "A huge crowd has just entered Russia."

"What do you mean?" asked Magus. "I can't tell a bloody thing from this computer screen!"

"I'm saying that a group of about two thousand people have just entered Russia, on foot, by the looks of it." said Muir. "And with this stuff, I can tell you where they came from!"

Muir went over to another computer, and keyed in some digits.

"Would you believe me if I told you they were from Sylvania?" said Muir. "And if I told you that they showed no human life signs?"

"Orcs perhaps." said Magus. "Can you tell where they are heading?"

"I'm no miracle worker!" said Muir. "Can't you?"

"Alas, not at this moment." said Magus. "If my calculations are correct, and if they are orcs, by the time my students get to them, they should be about thirty miles from Moscow."

"Your students?" said Star Man. "You can't send boys to do men's work!"

"But the men will be otherwise engaged." said Magus. "My students will only be there to watch them."

Within the hour, the Warriors, Magician, Axe Kid, Lightning Kid, Cosmic Kid, Changer and Marvel Boy left Vasaria.

"You must remember our orders." said Magician. "We are not to engage the orcs, of they are orcs."

"So we've just got to watch them destroy Moscow?" asked Lightning Kid.

"Those are our orders." said Magician.

"I do question whether these orders are wise." said Cosmic Kid. "Our main aim as a group is to protect the innocent. How can we do so if we cannot engage their attackers?"

"I know what you mean." said Magician. "But we must follow our orders."

The conversation did not continue. The Warriors continued on their journey.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Magus' calculations were off slightly, probably because his mind was on other things. The Warriors had reached the point they were told to go to by Magus. They expected to see hordes of rampaging orcs. Instead, all they saw were footprints. Magician stood over the tracks.

"I've never known Dr. Magus to be wrong before." he said.

Axe Kid kneeled next to the tracks, and touched them.

"There have been orcs here." he said. "But that was hours ago!"

"Could Mr. Muir's equipment be faulty?" Magician asked.

"It is possible." said Cosmic Kid. "But it is also possible that the equipment has been fooled by an outside source."

As they spoke, Changer, Lightning Kid and Marvel Boy came rushing back.

"We've found something in the forests about thirteen miles from here." said Changer. "I just hope you've got a strong stomach, because it's not a pretty sight."

"Axe Kid, Changer, Marvel Boy, you three stay here." ordered Magician. "Lightning Kid, Cosmic Kid, you're with me."

The three youngsters took to the air. Within a few minutes, they were at the point Changer had told them about. As they landed, Magician put his hand over his mouth to try and stop himself from vomiting. As Changer had said, the sight was not a pretty one. Six orcs hung upside down from the trees. All of them had been skinned. All of them were dead.

Magician quickly turned away. The sight was too much for his stomach. Lightning Kid kept an eye on him as Cosmic Kid walked over to the corpses.

"Interesting." he said.

"How so?" coughed Magician.

"No animal on Earth could have done this." Cosmic Kid replied. "Not even your rhino or elephant could withstand an attack from one orc."

"What do you mean?" asked Magician.

"I've seen something similar on my own world." replied Cosmic Kid. "In the last days of the Talician Wars, many soldiers were killed in this manner. But I can't be sure this was the same attackers. But I can tell you this; we must be extremely careful.

Axe Kid, Changer and Marvel Boy soon joined them.

"Anything else?" Magician asked.

"I can't tell a thing." replied Axe Kid.

"We'd better follow this trail then." said Magician.

Soon, they reached the main road, south of Moscow, that led to the city. The road was chaos. Nearly fifty vehicles, be it cars, lorry or motor cycles, were speeding out of Moscow. Naturally, with that many vehicles travelling at such high speeds, accidents happened.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Marvel Boy.

"Look!" cried Axe Kid, pointing to Moscow.

Heavy black smoke billowed out of Moscow's city centre. Quickly, they flew to Moscow. The streets resembled a battle grounds. The bodies of innocent people lay everywhere. They soon found Red Square. The smoke was coming from a fire in Lenin's tomb. In one corner of Red Square they could see almost fifty orcs, standing as if ready for combat. They all looked around shiftily, as if they were expecting an attack from anywhere. Then, the attack came. Something landed in the middle of the orcs, which sent them fleeing. Some of them flew through the air as if they were struck by an invisible man. Others were cut down by a razor sharp flying disc. Then, it seemed as if more of the invisible men attacked the orcs. The orcs are known to be mighty, if not dim, fighters. But against opponents they could not see, they were more than useless. The only thing they could see were slight 'shimmer' as if their opponents were using some sort of cloaking device.

The Warriors, having landed on the roof of the Kremlin, watched the battle.

"Is this what we are meant to observe?" asked Axe Kid. "Total carnage?"

"We have our orders." said Magician. "There is nothing we can do."

"To hell with orders!" said Lightning Kid.

"I agree." said Cosmic Kid.

Cosmic Kid pointed his hand at one of the 'empty spaces', which was attacking the orcs. There was a small explosion. A few of the orcs scurried away. As the smoke cleared, the empty space was not there anymore. Instead stood an alien-like creature, a mighty warrior. A look of horror appeared on the normally solemn face of Cosmic Kid.

"What is it?" cried Magician. "What's going on?"

"My fears are correct." said Cosmic Kid. "They are the same as those who killed my parents."

"Who?" cried Magician. "Who are they?"

"They are known as Predators." said Cosmic Kid. "They are drawn by conflict, and they live for battle!"

The Predator looked up at Cosmic Kid. He had only one thought in his mind, to destroy the one who had attacked him. Showing great agility, the Predator leapt from the ground to the Kremlin roof. Cosmic Kid looked horrified. The Predator connected with a blow to his face, which sent him flying. Axe Kid entered the fray, hurling his boomerang axe at the Predator. The native American was shocked when the alien caught the axe in mid-flight, and snapped the axe in two. Lightning Kid threw one of his lightning bolts at the Predator. Again, the alien warrior caught the bolt, and sent it flying back at the Warriors, quickly dispersing them as it hit the side of the building, causing an explosion. A telekinetic blast from Marvel Boy sent the Predator reeling slightly. The Predator raised his arm, and fired a laser blast at Marvel Boy. The blast struck Marvel Boy in the should, but he was still strong enough to send another telekinetic blast, this time aiming at the Predator's brain. The alien grasped his head, and rippled off his helmet. He let out a huge cry of pain. While this battle took place, Magician just stood and watched. He was still following Magus' orders to the letter. But there were still doubts in his mind.

The Predator was still reeling from Marvel Boy's telekinetic blast. It was then that Changer took his chance. He rushed toward the Predator, just stopping in front of him. Then, a slight glow appeared around the young Belgian, as he began to alter his form. The Predator, although quite intelligent, was now confused, because where once a young Earthman stood, now stood one like him, a Predator. Changer had altered his atoms, so he was now an exact copy of his foe. The Predator was caught off guard, as Changer connected with a blow to his mid-section. Another blow to the Predator's head left him very dazed. So dazed that he staggered around and soon lost his footing. He fell heavily off the roof, crashing into the ground below. The other Predators had been pre-occupied with their battle against Saruman's orcs, but the sight and sound of one of their number falling to the ground changed that. The orcs were confused, as their adversaries looked skywards towards the Kremlin rook. They saw the Warriors, and put two and two together.

It was then that Magician made his move. He realised that with nearly twenty Predators on the ground, the Warriors had no chance of defeating them. He raised his hands, and a small portal began to open.

"Quickly!" he shouted. "I can't hold it for long!"

As quickly as they could the Warriors stepped through the portal. After they had all gone through, Magician himself stepped through. A second later, the portal was gone. This did not please the Predators.

On the outskirts of Moscow another portal opened. A few seconds later, Axe Kid, Changer, Cosmic Kid, Lightning Kid and Marvel Boy fell to the ground with a thud. Then, Magician flew out of the portal before it closed.

"Good work, Tom!" said Lightning Kid. "You've managed to take us about five miles away from them!"

"My power is still very limited." said Magician. "And if we had followed orders, none of this would have happened!"

"No time to argue." said Marvel Boy. "Look!"

Marvel Boy pointed to the road. At least one hundred orcs were fleeing for their lives. They were followed by the twenty Predators.

"We cannot withstand another attack!" said Magician.

The young wizard raised his hand, and a shield appeared around them. Then the orcs and the Predators had passed, the shield dropped.

"So what now?" asked Marvel Boy.

"The aliens are pre-occupied with the orcs." said Magician. "We will return to Vasaria."

Magus was briefing Anglo-Force on what to expect in Sylvania.

"You may be rest assured that once you step across the border all manner of foul creatures will be seeking for you. Not only all the beings he has assembled but foul beings from the Time of Legends."

He led them to the frontier.

"Go. Return quickly."

As they stepped over Magus returned to Vasaria.

They noticed the change as soon as they crossed. It was a warm day in Latvia, in Sylvania, even though the sun shone it was as cold as ice. Mr. X stepped back into Latvia, then re-crossed the border.

"It is colder here." he said.

"We're not alone, either." said White Knight.

Two huge wolves sat, three hundred yards away, watching.

"We'd best press on. Saruman's castle is to the east."

They set out. The rocky waste of the borderlands was soon replaced by a long, straight road, through woodland.

"It's not a good idea to use this road. We'd be an easy target here." White Knight noted.

They moved into the shrubs, just in time as a Dalek patrol swept into view.

"I've an idea." hissed Watt to White Knight. "As to how we can get into the castle."

As the patrol passed Woodwose leapt out and seized one of the stragglers. With one might heave he had wrenched the Dalek in two. Hearing it's cries of distress the others moved to the rescue. White Knight carved their leader in half. Star Man, Chameleon and Mr. X soon despatched the remaining three. Watt took a quick look inside one of those which still remained intact.

"It'll be cramped, but we'll be able to fit." said Watt. "Woodwose, you'll have to be the prisoner."

Climbing into the now empty shells they headed off. The two wolves still watched.

Saruman's castle rose about the Sylvanian countryside in a similar manner to Craigmillar upon it's island. But there the similarity ended. This castle was a cheerless place. The five 'Daleks' approached the gate. Two orcs were on guard. They stood to one side to let the patrol and it's prisoner pass.

They moved into a dark courtyard and left their shells.

"What next?" asked Woodwose.

"We split up." said Mr. X. "You, Star Man and White Knight go to the dungeon, the rest of us will seek Winthorn's remains."

They divided into two. As the other group moved away, Mr. X produced a stone from his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Watt.

"A plantir. Magus gave it to me. I can only use it once to communicate with him. Now is the time."

He gazed into the stone. Magus' face soon appeared in it.

"I have consulted Winthorn's remains are being held in Morgana's chambers. You should also know that there is dissention brewing between Morgana, Saruman and Davros. We may be able to…."

The stone clouded over. The face of Magus was gone.

"That has made our task easier." said Mr. X.

Woodwose's group was making good progress. Secure in his arrogance, Saruman had moved his orcs away. They came to a row of doors. The first two cells were empty. White Knight carved through the third door. A ragged figure sat on the bed, looking up.

"The Highlander!" smiled White Knight. "We've found him!"

The Highlander was too weak to speak. White Knight walked over to the bed, and picked him up, draping one of his arm over his own shoulder.

"This man doesn't look that old!" said Star Man.

"Don't just stand there." said White Knight. "We've got to get out of here."

As the three of them turned round, they found an obstacle. Panthor, with three orcs, stood in their way.

"It was only a matter of time before you came." said Panthor. "A pity that you will not leave!"

Woodwose was the first to act. He brushed past White Knight, and picked up two of the orcs. He tossed them to one side, as if they were nothing. Panthor entered the battle. He leapt through the air, toward White Knight. A boot to the chest knocked him off his feet. The final orc went after Star Man. He was no match for him. The orcs fought back slightly, but they could not handle the combined attack of Woodwose and Star Man.

White Knight continued to battle Panthor. The renegade Voltanian showed great agility against the swordsman. Before Star Man and Woodwose could help their comrade, they were besieged by more orcs.

As the battle went on, the Captain was racing through the corridors of the castle. He knew that orcs would soon be attacking Mr. X and Chameleon, trying to draw them away from their main task. That is why he went on ahead. He went through several rooms before he came to the chambers of Morgana Le Fey. He quickly saw what he was looking for; the brass urn containing Winthorn's ashes. He grabbed it, but as turned to leave the chambers, something blocked his path; Saruman the White.

"You are a foolish young man." he said. "You and your friends will never leave my castle alive!"

"Don't count on it!" said Watt.

Quickly, Watt tried to fly past Saruman, but the wizard created an invisible wall that blocked him. This knocked him to the ground, but he still managed to keep hold of the urn.

"Now, Captain." Saruman hissed. "You will die!"

Saruman raised his hand, and it began to glow. Then, Saruman began to fade slightly. He grasped his chest, as if he were in great pain. He then slumped to the ground. Watt did not know what was happening, but he knew this was his chance. As Saruman lay doubled up in pain, Watt rushed out of the chambers. He quickly joined his team mates. He raced through the hallway, knocking Panthor and the orcs off their feet.

"I have it!" Watt shouted. "I have the remains!"

Panthor could not believe his ears. As he stood motionless for a second, White Knight punched him, sending him flying.

Watt then grabbed a piece of the floor, and ripped a huge chunk out of it.

"Everyone on the floor!" he cried.

The others did as Watt said. Seconds later, they were out of the castle, and near the border.

"We must return to Vasaria quickly!" said White Knight.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Magus stood alone at the summit of Mount Vasaria. Closed circuit television cameras beamed the proceedings back to their headquarters. As they watched Magus drew a mystic circle on the bare rock around him, he walked to each corner of the pentagram within and lit a black candle which stood there. He gazed up at the full moon which beamed down upon him. Tonight was not a night for the moon. Magus chanted the Charm of Making. Black clouds swept across the moon until those watching could only see dimly by the light of the flickering candles.

Magus turned his attention to the central brazier. Lighting it he produced a silver chalice and poured Winthorn's ashes into it. Then he began to invoke Ybo. His words chilled those who watched on the screens below.

"Ybo, Lord of the Dead, Master of the Seventh Hell, I call thee. Rise up from the pit and instil life once more into the remains of this one now dead."

As the flames leapt up Magus poured liquid from a vial onto the ashes.

"With blood I summon thee!"

Then he dropped something into the flames.

"With hair I summon thee!"

Thick black smoke swirled around. Then a mighty clap of thunder vent the air. The sky turned green as atop the mountain stood Ybo, Lord of the Dead.

"Who calls Ybo?" the hideous apparition boomed.

"I, Magus, of the Istari."

Ybo seemed surprised.

"I would not have expected one of the Istari to call me forth. What do you crave?"

"This man whose remains lie here died out of his time. His death will even affect you, Ybo!"

"You speak the truth, but why do you not restore him yourself?"

"Were I to bring him back to life then he would be but a zombie. I need him as he was."

Ybo raised his arms. The top of the mountain bathed in purple light. When it faded Winthorn stood, looking bemused. Ybo rounded on Magus, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"Now I claim my payment! Your immortal soul!"

Magus played his trump card. Before him he held a piece of the Sacred Host, blessed by the Pope himself. Ybo cowered back.

"Did you think that I would use black magic without protecting myself? I have the power of the church behind me!"

"We are at a stalemate then!" Ybo sneered. "I cannot take your soul, you cannot return me to the void! There is only one way and…."

Ybo's voice rose into a scream. The last words of the Saamaac ritual fell from Magus' lips. Then he seized Winthorn and teleported away. He knew not where, he just had to get away.

The screens in the headquarters went blank. What they did not see was everything within the circle was scorched to a crisp. Magus and Winthorn appeared half a mile away, three thousand feet above the ground. Magus was unconscious. They began to plummet earthwards. Watt swept out of the headquarters as fast as he could but before he could get there a great leathery winged shape swept beneath the two and carried them back to the headquarters.

Early the next morning Magus, still recovering from his ordeal, greeted his comrades. As he seated himself, somewhat unsteadily, he introduced….

"Captain Winthorn, gentlemen!" I've brought him back, now you must take him back!"

Saruman the White hobbled through the hallways of his castle. Davros was close behind him.

"Are you stupid, Saruman?" shouted Davros. "To send my forces to orbit around Earth is shear stupidity, especially with all of your orcs destroyed!"

"I do not care what you think, Davros." said Saruman. "You and your Daleks will monitor our attack on Vasaria."

Saruman stopped for a moment, as if he were out of breath. Then, he slowly turned round to face Davros. It was clear to Davros that Saruman was struck by some mysterious ailment.

"I will lead the attack on the forces of Magus." said Saruman. "You will launch your ship in two hours."

Davros moved away from Saruman, with on thing on his mind. Should he withdraw his forces from Saruman's alliance?

Magus walked out of one of the small rooms in the Morbius mansion. Burns approached him.

"How is Winthorn?" he asked.

"He is sleeping." Magus replied. "But that is the least of my worries. I must find a way to merge our Captain Winthorn with the one in 1933."

"And Kong?" queried Burns. "I've been in contact with Ogasawa Island. They're getting ready to bring Kong here.

"Good." said Magus. "He, too, will have be returned to the past, and joined with his other self. Keep an eye on Winthorn for me. His mind is very fragile at the moment, which is why he must be kept asleep. If he sees just the slightest part of this time he may be lost to us forever. Thomas should be able to see to it."

"Where are you going?" asked Burns.

"I must consult with those of my order, the Istari." replied Magus. "I may not be strong enough to perform such a task that we will heed. I will be gone for a day."

Magus shuffled off down the corridor. He was soon in the open air of Vasaria. It was a bitterly cold evening, with temperatures near zero. As he reached the centre of the town, he noticed a figure in the distance. He couldn't make him out at first, but he was sure it wasn't one of Anglo-Force, because they were all back at the Morbius mansion. Then, as he stood there, the figure approached him. A solemn look appeared on Magus' face when he recognised the man.

"Q!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing here? This isn't the time or the place!"

"Come now, Phineas." smiled Q. "Is that the proper way to greet an old friend?"

Magus went to walk past Q.

"I have no time for your games." he said. "I have an appointment."

"Ah, yes." said Q. "With the Istari. A bunch of old, bearded men in even older clothes."

Magus turned, and stared at Q.

"You've made your point Q, on many occasions." he said. "Why are you here now?"

"Because I have observed you in the sixteenth century." said Q. "And I have observed you in the twenty-fourth century. Now, I wish to observe you, and help you, in the twentieth century."

"Help?" queried Magus. "How can you help me?"

"Now, now, Magus." said Q. "Have I not proven that I am more intelligent and more powerful than you?"

"Get to the point." said Magus.

"You have a problem with a man and a giant chimp." said Q. "You wish to merge their 1990's selves with those in the 1930's, but you, at the moment, do not have the power to perform such an act. There is currently only one other on this planet who could perform that task. Me."

"Why are you offering your help?" Magus asked. "Why is the Q contingent interested in this war?"

"Let me just say that if Captain Winthorn did not survive, the ramifications would stretch far further than your thirtieth century!"

"What are you saying?" asked Magus. "Does one of his descendants become…omnipotent? A god? One of the Q perhaps?"

"I will say no more." said Q. "But do you accept my offer?"

"I have no other choice, Q." said Magus. "Your offer is accepted."

"There will, however, be a price to pay." said Q.

"I should have known." said Magus. "What price?"

"I may call on you, at a later date, to help me." said Q. "But not just you, your allies, Anglo-Force, as well. They may be of use in helping the Q contingent. I will say no more than that."

Q began to walk away.

"When you need me." he said. "Just mention my name. And remember our deal. Even you and your friends may be of help to the Q!"

Then, there was a bright flash of light, and Q was gone. Magus stood, alone for a moment, pondering on whether he had made the right decision.

Saruman hobbled into the courtyard of his castle. A few months ago, this courtyard had been the centre of activity for his army of orcs. With that army all but destroyed, the human contingent of his forces now filled the courtyard.

As Saruman entered the courtyard, Morgana Le Fey approached him.

"How do you feel now?" she asked.

"Strong enough top lead the attack on Vasaria." Saruman replied.

"Are you sure?" Morgana said. "But your power…"

"My power is not diminished one iota!" snapped Saruman. "Tell me, woman, has Davros left yet?"

"He prepares his craft now." Morgana replied.

"Is Captain Shield's homing beacon in place?" asked Saruman.

"It is." replied Morgana.

"Good." said Saruman. "I have a feeling that Davros may abandon the Brotherhood and try to return to Skaro. He must not be allowed to."

As they spoke, Mother Nature approached them. She was not in a happy frame of mind.

"Why have you done it, Saruman?" she shouted. "Why have Theophilus and Celsius been restrained in your dungeons?"

"Because they are now a threat to me." answered Saruman. "They have drunk from the Holy Grail. Now, they are immortal, they think they should have a higher position within the Brotherhood. The others serve me without question. They did not. I must have total obedience!"

"But look at you!" said Mother Nature. "You are nothing more than a frail old man now. Your power is fading. Maybe they were correct!"

Saruman raised his finger. Mother Nature grabbed her throat, as if she was gasping for breath. Then, she began to float in mid-air, at a height of ten feet.

"You have two choices, Mother Nature." said Saruman. "You can join me in Vasaria, or you can join your comrades in the dungeon."

"Vasaria!" gasped Mother Nature.

Saruman lowered his finger, and Mother Nature fell to the ground. She soon regained her breath.

"You are no match for me!" said Saruman. "You have made a wise decision. To battle against me results in utter defeat."

Mr. X walked through the corridors of Morbius' mansion. As he walked, he heard a noise. A clanging of metal, as if a duel of swords was taking place. He walked into the gymnasium, and what he saw was the same as he had heard - a duel of swords. The Highlander and White Knight were testing their skills against each other. During World War Two, and in the fifties, the Highlander was considered the world's greatest swordsman. In the nineties, that honour belonged to White Knight.

Mr. X called to them.

"Magus has called a meeting." he shouted. "He's putting everyone on red alert. Seems like something big is about to happen."

"It's about time." said the Highlander. "I'm itching for some action!"

Mr. X hugged as the Highlander walked up to him, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Got a problem, Mister?" the Highlander asked.

"It's just that I don't like teaming with killers." said Mr. X

The Highlander pointed his finger at Mr. X's face.

"You should get your facts straight." said the Highlander. "Didn't you see that Royal pardon Magus handed to me?"

The Highlander pushed his way past Mr. X on the way to the study. White Knight came up to him.

"A word of advice, my friend." he said. "The Highlander is a great swordsman, and a great leader. If Magus has respect for him, then so do I. Learn to live with him, because we need him."

"But he's a murderer, Arthur." said Mr. X.

"Neither of us know all the facts, Simon." said White Knight. "If Magus has confidence in him, then so do I."

White Knight walked away, toward the study.

The meeting did not take long. Anglo-Force were now on read alert.

Jock Muir sat on the aqua-plane at one of the computer consoles. As he busily worked, a look of dejection appeared on his face. Then, Chameleon boarded.

"It's nay good." said Muir. "Saruman's weird cloaking thingy had scrambled the sensors. It's kaput!"

"Is there nothing we can do?" asked Chameleon/

"Not without going back to my plant in Aberdeen." said Muir. "We're sitting ducks now. We won't be able to tell when the croonies will attack!"

Magus sat atop Granamyr. On the ground below stood McCloud.

"Do you really think this is wise, Magus?" he asked.

"Saruman's power is weakening. I myself destroyed his staff. You must remember, he was stripped of his immortality by Gandalf. His staff was his only means of controlling his life force. As each day passes, as he casts each new spell, he grows older!"

As Magus sat atop his dragon, an aircraft in Sylvania was being boarded - the aircraft of the Nightmares. The forces of Saruman had finished their preparations.

Captain Shield sat in the pilot's chair. As he started the aircraft's engines, Saruman sat himself in the chair next to Shield. Saruman was visibly weakening.

"You look unwell." said Shield. "Are you sure you should be on this attack?"

"I am perfectly well." said Saruman. "I have never felt stronger."

Then, the aircraft took off. The passengers, which included members of the Black Squadron, the Nightmares, Panthor and what was left of the orcish army were ready for combat.

Three hours passed. The aircraft had reached Vasarian airspace. They were met with little resistance. They landed just inside the border. Saruman was the first to disembark.

"How far are we from the mansion?" he asked.

"About twenty miles." said Morgana.

"Good." said Saruman. "Those of you who can fly under their own power will do so. Morgana, you will carry those who can not, as well as myself."

"Yourself, Saruman?" queried Morgana.

"Do not argue, woman!" snapped Saruman. "Just do as I say!"

Within a matter of seconds, they were airborne, headed toward the Morbius mansion.

A short time alter, they were on the outskirts of the compound. Morgana Le Fey was surprised.

"This place is deserted!" she said.

"Magus is no fool." said Saruman. "He knew that a mighty battle would take place here. A pity that the people he wanted to protect will soon be enslaved. Death Angel, you fly on ahead."

Death Angel took to the sky, laser rifle in hand. A few minutes later, he was high above the Morbius mansion. From the sky, he could see Jock Muir working on the aqua-plane. Using the communicator he had been given, he contacted Saruman. He was then given new orders.

On the ground, Jock Muir left the aqua-plane. He was not a happy man, as he had been unable to repair the aqua-plane. As he wiped grease from his hands with an old rag, he casually looked up into the sky. He thought he saw something, but he dismissed it. Then, he heard the huge flapping of giant wings, and saw Death Angel above him. He managed to dive out of the way when he saw the Russian point the rifle at him. There was an explosion as the aqua-plane was hit. When he heard the explosion, Magus rushed to the window of the room he was in. Mr. X was not far behind him.

"It's started!" said Magus. "Saruman's attacking! Alert the others."

Star Man was the first to leave the mansion. Firing a light blast, he only just missed Death Angel. After this attack, he turned his attention to the mansion, blasting it three times.

Beastmaster stood alone, his thin grey hair blowing in the wind. Panthor leapt to attack, Burns dodged.

"You are nimble for an old man!" sneered Panthor.

"Not as nimble as my friend!" replied Burns.

Panthor looked around, the ground at his feet was a carpet of rats, clawing at his legs. Then, at Beastmaster's discretion a swarm of bees settled on Panthor's head. He collapsed in terror. Saruman stalked the compound in search of Magus. He could not find him. However, once more Magician faced Morgana. Spell was countered by spell. Then, from a vial in his pocket Magician played his trump card, he threw it, a vial of saltwater, at Morgana's feet. The water began to grow. Morgana, knowing full well that as a witch she could not stand salt water, fled.

The battle went well with Magus and his allies. At last Saruman came face to face with his old nemesis. They stood facing each other. Saruman, who mere months before, looked as old as Magus.

"I will destroy you!" snarled Saruman.

"Do not be a fool." said Magus. "I have destroyed your staff. Even now your power fades."

Saruman gathered his energy. As he mustered his last effort, Magus opened a portal. He pushed Saruman through it, not noticing a shadowy figure escaping from it. Vampira saw this and rushed to leave. Soon she, and all the others, were rounded up. Magus rested in the mansion. A loud noise could be heard outside. It was a helicopter bearing urgent news.

Davros had attacked the Predators outside Moscow. Half a dozen shuttle crafts left the Dalek ship. A mighty battle ensued. Neither side had met the likes of the other before. The battle seemed to be at a stalemate until the Predators got the upper hand. Slowly, the Daleks were being destroyed.

Davros sat in his ship, surveying the battle below. He was unhappy.

"The Predators are indeed mighty warriors." he said. "My Daleks are outnumbered now. Red-4, charge lasers! Attack the Predators! Attack Moscow!"

The Dalek moved over to the weapons panel. After setting the necessary controls, the Dalek was ready to press the fire button.

But before the weapons could be fired, Davros saw something on the view-screen. Seemingly, from out of nowhere, appeared a huge spaceship. A saucer-like shape was at the front of the vessel, which joined onto a 'body', which had two 'arms', which were the engines. On top of the saucer section was the following;

'NCC 1058 - U.S.S. Valkyrie'

Davros was shocked. He had never seen a ship that big before. Before the Daleks could do anything, a burst of energy came from the large Valkyrie spaceship. The blast struck the Dalek ship. It flew out of it's orbit around Earth, and was sent spinning into space.

With no reinforcements, the remaining Daleks were easily destroyed by the Predators.

But they were not the only Predators on Earth. Another group had been drawn toward Vasaria, drawn by the battle that had just taken place. They had quickly studied the powers of Anglo-Force, and thirty of the alien warriors had been dispatched. As Anglo-Force re-grouped in the compound, the Predators landed in front of them.

"This is all we need!" said Watt.

"Magus!" cried Mr. X. "Get us out of here!"

"I still don't have enough energy!" Magus shouted.

Then, before anybody did anything, something strange happened. To the surprise of the alien Predators, Anglo-Force seemed to be enveloped by some strange energy field. Then, within a matter of seconds, they were all gone.

A few seconds later, they re-appeared. This time, in a large, white room. What seemed to be small spaceships were positioned next to them. Then, they heard a hissing-like noise, as a door, about ten feet in front of them, opened. Two men, wearing some sort of black and gold uniform, and carrying what appeared to be weapons, walked in. One appeared to be human, the other had dark hair, and pointed ears. Magus was somewhat surprised.

"An elf?" he said. "But we are nowhere near the Time of Legends!"

The elf smiled, then pressed what appeared to be his badge. It was, in fact, a communication device.

"Greenleaf to bridge. They're all aboard sir."

"Good, Ensign." said another voice. "I'm on my way."

Almost everyone was confused.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted Watt. "Where are we?"

The other man stepped forward.

"You must be James Watt." he said. "You look only slightly younger than the last time I saw you."

Watt was even more confused. His confusion grew when another man entered. This man wore a red and black uniform. Apart from the slightly greying black hair, he was almost a spitting image of Watt.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Captain James Watt, commanding officer of the U.S.S. Valkyrie."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Dr. Magus and Captain James Watt, the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Valkyrie, the 24th century starship, walked through the corridors of the mighty vessel.

"How did you know that by saving us, you would not be altering the future?" asked Magus.

"Because you told me so." said Captain Watt. "Well, your future self. I was ordered by Starfleet Command to investigate a wormhole in the Serti-Beta system. I was then ordered to send the Valkyrie through the wormhole. Normally, only a shuttle craft would be used. An hour before we were due to go through, I received a priority one call from Starfleet. The call came from our sister ship, the Lohengrin, under the command of Captain Connor McCloud, your Highlander. Your Captain Watt, an ambassador in my time, transmitted a file that you had given to him in the year 2137. It outlined what was on the other side of the wormhole, and what we had to do once we reached the twentieth century."

"I see." said Magus.

Then, Captain Watt stopped at a door.

"This is the place." said Watt. "Sickbay."

The two men walked into sickbay. Magus immediately walked over to the main treatment table, where lay a man. An Asian gentleman walked over.

"Who is this man?" he said. "What is he doing here?"

"Magus, this is our chief medical officer, Dr. Gourlak Singh." said Watt.

"This must be Commander Winthorn, the man the Doctor told me about." said Magus.

"Yes." said Watt. "The file said…"

Before Captain Watt could finish his sentence, Magus placed his hands on Winthorn's temples. There was a slight glow around his head. Then, Magus removed his hands.

"I've managed to stabilize him." he said. "But now I must move fast. I must have Kong and Captain Winthorn…"

Before Magus could finish, Captain Watt activated his communicator.

"Watt to bridge."

"Bridge. Commander Pendragon here."

"Is holodeck three programmed yet?"

"Yes, Captain. Skull Island, just as Dr. Magus ordered."

"Good, number one. Beam Kong to holodeck three and Captain Winthorn to sickbay."

Magus allowed himself a slight smiled.

"You run a tight ship." he said.

"So you've said, on many occasions."

Magus and Captain Watt then left sickbay, and entered the turbo life. They were soon on the bridge.

The bridge was huge compared to twentieth century navy ships. There were two helm controls. The Captain was seated at one of these, and was being shown it by the helmsman, Lieutenant Mark Tompkins. His descendant smiled at what he saw.

"Go easy with Granddad, Mr. Tompkins." he grinned. "Status report, number one."

"We are in high Earth orbit, out of radar range. The Predator ship is also still in orbit, all have now returned to the ship."

"Maintain yellow alert." replied Watt.

"What do we wait for now?" asked Magus.

"Q." replied Watt. "Your file said he will arrive in five minutes."

The Captain rose from the helm.

"Lieutenant Amarus said he'd seen me before. What did he mean?"

"He's probably seen your picture. You're well known in my time. Magus, can I see you in private for a minute?"

They walked into the ready room.

"He doesn't know yet?" asked Watt.

"The time when I tell him that he will age one year in fifty is near, but not yet."

A call came through from the bridge.

"Q is here, Captain."

Captain Watt and Magus left the ready room. As they entered the bridge there was a bright light. When the light faded Q was visible, this time dressed in a Starfleet uniform.

"Greetings, mon Capitan!" he said.

"Still trying to get into the academy, Q?" said Captain Watt.

"I still see that you are like the others I have encountered." said Q. "Are they here Magus?"

"Kong and Winthorn are aboard. Magus replied.

"Then let us depart!" said Q. "I haven't got all day!"

Q raised his hand, and both of them were gone from the bridge. Kong and Winthorn vanished too. Instantly, they re-appeared inside one of the penthouses at the top of the Empire State Building in the year 1933.

"Where are Kong and Winthorn?" Magus asked.

"In limbo, unconscious, of course." said Q. "But the other hairy mothball will soon be here with us."

Magus and Q looked out of the window, to see the giant Kong scaling the building. Then, as if on cue, the aircraft appeared in the sky.

"Now comes the critical part." cried Q.

He raised his hand, as they looked out of the window everything was still.

"Time itself has been stopped." said Q. "Now you must act."

Magus began to chant the Charm of Making. As Q watched Kong and Winthorn appeared near their other selves. As Magus continued to chant they slowly began to merge. Q restored time. A few moments later the portal appeared. Q snapped his fingers. The portal snapped shut.

Then, Magus found himself back on the bridge of the Valkyrie. The Captain walked over.

"Is it done?"

Magus nodded.

"There is one more thing I must do." said Magus.

He led the Captain into the ready room.

"There's one last thing you must know, James." said Magus. "There is another side effect of the cure which I have not told you about. You will age one year for every fifty that you live."

Before Watt could react Magus left the ready room. Saruman had been defeated, but now the Valkyrie was stranded in the twentieth century.

Magus was the last member of Anglo-Force aboard the Valkyrie. He stood on one of the transporter rooms with Captain Watt.

"Commander Winthorn should recover in a few days." said Magus.

Magus stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Is there nothing you can do for us at the moment?" asked Captain Watt.

"Your problem is indeed grave." said Magus. "I alone do not have the power to transport you back to your own time. I have a few other ideas, but I shall have to discuss them with the others of my order. I will contact you within forty eight hours."

Captain Watt took off his communicator. He walked onto the transporter pad, and pinned it onto Magus' lapel.

"It will be easier if you use this." he said. "The signal shouldn't be detected by anyone."

Watt stepped off the transporter pad.

"I will be as fast as I can." said Magus.

"Thank you, Doctor Magus." said Watt. "And may your gods go with you."

Magus turned to the transporter operator.

"Energize." Watt ordered.

Seconds later, Magus was gone.

To be continued…..


End file.
